Don't Fear The Reaper
by EternalxSunshine
Summary: Bella gets captured by a stranger in the middle of the night. She is brought to the black market and her life changes instantly. She encounters terrifying situations. WARNING Dominant Edward & Jasper. OOC warning. BE CAREFUL READING IF EASILY OFFENDED!
1. Chapter 1

**The idea from this story came from reading other dominant stories on here. Hope It was just a start and will end up NOTHING like theirs.**

**Okay so I hope you all like this! It is dark Edward and Jasper. James will be in this story too, playing a big role. Maybe even a little Jacob will be. We'll see (:**

I have so many idea's with this story, it's unbelievable.

* * *

The cold air whipped my hair in front of my eyes while I skimmed over the asphalt, hurrying down the street to get home. One of the lonely street lamps flickered when a wave of wind hit the metal, I could tell that they were about to cut off. I wrapped my arms across my chest and gained walking speed. My eyes moved back and forth as I observed the neighborhood. Almost every light in the houses were off, only a few left with night life.

As the wind grew stronger I tightened my jacket around myself. I knew that I should have let Angela's dad give me a ride home. I was too stubborn saying that I needed the 'exercise'. I rolled my eyes regretting turning down her offer instantly. Exercise? What the hell was wrong with me? A distant car sound captured my attention immediately.

I hadn't seen a single car pass by in the small town of forks yet. It was 12 a.m. nobody was really out. An icy cold sensation poured down my back and I couldn't help but gasp. I knew that it wasn't because of the harsh weather. It was something else…Something that I could not explain nor understand. I slowly averted my eyes to the ground, following the glimmering light, the almost ruined street lamps glow captured in the wet surface. I drew the loose strands of hair, whirling in my face, behind my ear.

I already forgot about the strange sensation that happened just a moment ago, that is until it happened again. This time I stopped dead in my tracks, and started gasping for air. It felt like I had been stabbed by ice sickles. Just then a stronger light came from behind me and I saw my shadow enlarge in front of me. I quickly turned around, drawing my hand up to shield my eyes from the sharp light the car sent straight at me.

I felt ice cold, much worse than likely. The weather wasn't that bad. There had to be another reason. My eyes widened at the sight of the car, my heart pounded painfully fast all of a sudden. All my senses were screaming for me to get away, but I was star struck. I flinched when a door opened and then slammed shut. I should run, I needed to run. Why was I just standing here like an idiot? I just couldn't recover from the frozen position that I was in.

Tears were on the verge of being released when I saw a clear person, silhouetted by shadows, standing in front of the bright lights. I saw a silvery sharp object in the person's hand. The flat side of the object got turned enough to let the light from one of the lamps hit the silvery blade, and it was sent directly into my face. I blinked a couple of times, dizziness washed over me.

Someone's footsteps quickened, but remained calm, narrowing the distance between the stranger and I. I needed to run. My eyes flickered open, stinging, as if I had been sitting by the computer through a night without sleeping. I ran, finally, pushing myself to the limit of speed. A second later I heard someone putting their foot on the gas pedal. Was it that person? Male I assumed because of what I saw. It wasn't a woman.

He couldn't have gotten into the car that fast. I pushed myself more, the hair now hot against my skin. I could hear the car catching up with me; the terrible thoughts welled up in my eyes, sending tears straight down my damped cheeks. I quickened a little bit more; I wanted to make a run for the small road to take me away from the main street. But the black car drove right in front of me, my stomach and chest collided with the car as I hit it.

I fell to the ground, breathless, pain souring through me. I clenched my fists when I heard the car doors open, then close. Slow, tauntingly footsteps strolled to my side. I glanced up horrified, worried of what my eyes would meet. A guy towered above me. A cold smirk playing his lips, playing me. His eyes kept thunders in them, lightnings…fire. Emptiness. In the form of a dark red color, shining with amusement of the sight by his feet.

His skin was pale white like mine and his hair an interesting shade of reddish/ brown – almost copper like. The lines of his face were hard and sharp and he looked as if God created him. The look in his eyes was hostile though. I gasped louder than intended and struggled to get up. I heard a lot of stories about kidnapping, rape and torture near Seattle, but I never imagined that it would happen around here. I wobbled my way up on my knees, before I was pulled up by strong, cold hands.

"Let me go!" I thrashed around in his arms, only to pull his lips more and more into a sadistic smile, full with secrets and plans. He pulled me close to him, tangling my arms behind my back, pulling them upwards if I struggled. I had to stop, the power he had over my arms could make them break like a twig. My chest never was satisfied with the amount of air I brought to my lungs, my breath was quick, sending shivers everywhere. This couldn't be happening to me, none of this ever happened in forks.

"Let me go! Please…" The use of the word 'please' seemed to work a little. His hands softened the grip on my arms, "That's a good start…I'll promise you will use that word again, when I take you." His whisper stabbed my heart and soul hard. I let out cries from my lips.

"No!" I yelled when he dragged me over to his car, opening the door without touching it. He sat me in, his hands knowing my attempts before I thought of them. Before he slammed the door shut, I yanked backwards in a frightened second when I saw his eyes trace over with a pitch black color. What on earth was he? I jumped over to the door again, finding it locked. The windows were black; I couldn't see anything through them, not even the street lamps. I flinched when I heard him getting into the driver's seat. He turned my way, sending a grin at my weak appearance in the back seat.

"Let me out! You can't do this! Why?!" My words came out in a cracked tone. A black window rolled up before me, trapping me in the back seat… alone. I was completely alone with him. Whatever he was he wasn't human.

I kicked my feet into the door, but of course it wouldn't open. I was completely freaked out, and every possible suggestion that came into my head; I tried out. The stranger must have been driving half an hour or so, when the black glass rolled down slowly. I pushed my back farther into the seat, cringing against the soft material of the back seat. I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip.

"We're almost there…" was all he said before he rolled the glass right back up.  
"Where?! You can't do this!" I hit my fist against the glass hard, but it only caused me pain. Loss, sorrow, confusion and hate flooded my mind. I felt like I had lost everything, that I wasn't going to see home ever again. It was a strange feeling, because it felt so real, like I could feel the future without those I had been close with. What about Charlie, Renee, I could only imagine how they would feel about this. The rumbling sound of thunder lifted my face toward the ceiling of the car.

"Where are you taking me? Let me out…"  
"Please…"

I finally broke, right then and there, releasing the tears into my hands. Because of my crying, I didn't notice the car engine had been turned off. Also that the BMW drives so softly, it's hard to notice. A few seconds later though, I heard clearly when the door to the driver was shut. I quickly moved over to the middle seat, so that I had more control. I couldn't hear anything outside the car now, I knew someone was standing outside; I tried to find out where he was. He could be on either side of the car.

I flinched when the door on my right was opened. I tried to get over to the other side, but I froze when that door opened as well. Two hands reached for me, but in complete fear, I pushed myself face to face with my enemy, I saw that it was the guy that captured me. Wherever I was, it was lighter than close to my home. Where I currently was, was only the beginning of a cold night. This didn't make sense at all. I stopped for a moment when I saw what was behind him; a huge warehouse. What were they? The mob? The guy who held me tightly, smiled at my questioned expression.

"Come with us Miss."  
Miss? I lifted an eyebrow, but he didn't explain anything. I almost forgot about the other person, who now came up by my side.  
"So this is the new one?" he asked smugly in a light southern accent, while lowering his eyes down my slim figure. The second guy had the same dark eyes as the one who captured me. His complexion was pail too just like the first one. I could also see a few scars up his arms.

"Yeah, she's the new one. We're gonna have lots of requests on her, I think. We must get her ready…"

"Come with us now…If you behave, everything will go fine." He pulled me with him and at the same time holding onto my chin so that he could look at me while he spoke.

"What is this you talk about? I won't go with anyone I don't know, so knock it off!" My words were as pointless as my struggling. I had no option but to watch the warehouse get closer and closer each second. I looked over my shoulder, seeing that other guy with a smile on his face. When I desperately tried to get loose, I could hear him laugh behind me. These two had power over me; they could do anything they wanted. I had no idea what lay behind the doors of the warehouse. Maybe it was just an empty place where they could…rape me.

Now I completely started to flip out, I recalled what the guy said earlier, that he was going to take me. Was he serious, or did he joke just to make it worse.

"Take her legs, now." A moment later the mysterious dark eyes of the second guy was in front of me. I automatically screamed, this just brought a smile to his face. He hurriedly picked up my trembling legs, and walked backwards.  
"We don't want to call for attention now, do we?" They quickened, and soon ended up by the warehouse.  
"Why didn't we drive closer?"  
"I have no idea…you're the driver, dork…" he replied with that light southern accent

The one in front of me opened the door to the warehouse, and entered. I took one last glance outside, before I was brought inside and the door was shut closed. My jaws dropped when I saw young frightened girls everywhere. Some of them sat on the floor, dressed in beautiful dresses, rocking back and forth with tears streaming down their cheeks. I knew where they had taken me; the black market.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it!! If I have a lot of review, I will update quick, fast, and in a hurry (:  
so let me know if you think it is worth it! I love you all!**

**-Misha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (;  
**_**  
*ATTENTION THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY***__** Pretend that Bella's mom never left her dad. She stayed there in forks with him. I changed it so **__**none**__** of that happened. It might help make this chapter make sense.  
Also…I decided to make Edward & Jasper Death angels. They aren't vampires. Now the story should make sense.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The view in front of me was horrifying, heart breaking, and awful. The two holding onto me let go of me, so that I could stand on my own

"No!" I tried to get past them, but I was bounced right back, they didn't move an inch.  
"Let's go somewhere…private, shall we?" They grabbed my arms and brought me with them. My eyes circled around the place, the look on the young girl's faces brought tears to my eyes.

They were dressed like dolls, their skin white with powder, dressed in innocent clothes that could be seen on very young girls.

"They're humans! You can't treat them like this!" I said angrily, now pissed off at how someone could do this with a clean conscience.  
"They will be sold tonight, and follow some rich guy home."  
"And that makes it better? It's…inhuman! I refuse to…" All of a sudden I got pulled toward the man I was forced into the car by.

"You will be tonight's highlight, babe. You're worth several times as much as these other girls. You got the…mark."  
His words came against my lips when he spoke, his hands holding firmly onto my hips.  
"M..mark..?"

He just smiled secretly, before he took my hand and dragged me with him. The other man followed behind me. The warehouse was huge, it seemed. I squinted my eyes shut for a second when I saw a girl, maybe 16, fighting a man. She was clearly against this whole thing as well. She was going to be sold; everyone was going to be sold. I wondered how someone could put a price on a girl, how someone could put a price on any human in that matter. What would they price me? Never had I thought about how much money I could be worth.

It never crossed my mind that I could be narrowed down to an exact price. And who were the buyers? Creeps? Probably. Only perverts would buy people.  
_Oh god…I'm going to get…bought…  
_"Get out!"

I realized I had reached the end of the huge room, and the guy in front of me was yelling to someone through a door he had opened.

Three women pushed a few girls out of the room before they exited. The girls looked at me with sorrow in their eyes. I noticed the three women were holding make-up bags, and I realized the girls had just applied new make-up. I looked at them one last time before the two men took me with them into the room, and then locked it when all of us had entered.

Once the door was locked and my hand got released, I walked backwards. I looked around the office decorated room, almost falling on the black leather couch behind me.

"Take a seat…"  
I shook my head, I did not take orders.

"Suit yourself then…" Both of them sat down; one sat down behind the desk in the comfortable leather chair, and the other sat down in the couch, his hands behind his head while he looked at me. I moved a little so I could see both of them. I didn't trust them at all.

"Let's introduce ourselves. After all we will work together…Well…at least for a short while." The man behind the desk said, glancing at me shortly before turning his attention to the other guy.

"Me first then…My name is Edward. Nice to meet you." I flinched when he got up from the couch.  
"It's too bad we need to sell such a…rare beauty…" he lifted a strand of hair and brushed it away from my face.

"Sit down Edward. You're scaring her even more…" Edward rolled his eyes before he got back onto the couch, once in a while casting glances at me.

"My name is Jasper. We'll explain everything, we hope you'll understand."  
"Understand…funny." I mumbled under my breath. There was nothing to understand besides the price they would put on me.

"You got a…strange birth mark, don't you? Something like…this?" A book lay on the desk Jasper sat by, and he opened it, showing a small tribal sign in black. My eyes grew wide and my hand covered my mouth.

"Yes…you know about it. That's good. When you were born, you got promised to us. It was a result of your Mother's desperate attempt to try to and save your Father. Your Father made a Death wish when Renee threatened to leave him, and well…his wishes came true. But your Mother stopped it, by giving your soul and body to spare your Dad. We got some tricky ways to claim human souls. If any of us hear someone giving a Death wish, we take it seriously, and we call in…our Death Angel. The only way to get out of the curse is to convince us to let the person go. And who could deny such a beautiful baby girl your Mother practically begged us to take as payment?"

"You're lying! They would never give me away. And my Dad would never wish himself dead! Death is nothing. You speak of it as if it is a person."

"Death is everything. It can come in whatever shape it wants. Usually as an invisible ice cold spear, piercing your heart. Your dad had cancer. You did not know this; he got blessed with new life, and probably never told you about him having cancer. He would've died. Death did not take him, thanks to your Mother...and you. We're sort of bounded with Death…so we can ask favors. Our higher Masters has everything on your Father, because he got touched by our Death Angel. I guess you can call us crooks. We don't listen to our Higher Masters for our own good. We walk in the shadows; we hide from the higher ones. We don't like the rules we are bound to follow. In our business, we earn on the human race, the human specie. We sell. Therefore…we earn."

"You're sick!" I turned towards the door, but there was no lock. Confused I looked up and down the door. I saw when they turned the lock around earlier. Now it was gone.

"We don't want you out of here yet. There's a lot of work to do. I suggest you behave, so we can get moving." I turned towards them again, leaning my back against the door.

"The mark you got, for humans, it's called a 'tribal sign', for us; it's called the touch of death. You've been touched by Death. A mark so you could be found easily later on. I guess someone picked up on a mark somewhere, and went with the style. Now called…Tribal. Man, humans are stupid, don't you think so?"

"I couldn't agree more." Edward said boredly.

"Anyways…Around the age of seventeen, you would be ours. Today to be precisely. Of course it didn't make you suspicious that your parents went on a trip today, leaving you alone. I remember they spoke about it. I was there when they made the plans. I recall they said they didn't want to say goodbye to their daughter. Maybe it was for the best. Your Mother gave you away, as if she gave a gift to a friend. What kind of Mother would do that? Seriously."

"Stop it! You're lying!"

In a second he was by the door shoving me against it.

"Listen. You are owned by me. I can do whatever I want with you. You can try to escape, and then get killed by my people out there. You won't breathe for two seconds after you've tried to run. You are far too valuable to be let alone. I know I will get a lot for selling you. That mark on you will attract many your way, I promise it will. Your mark won't let you die easily or fall asleep for that matter. And that is something many in our realm searches for in a human girl. A girl who can last more than a night with them, are highly popular. That death mark on your skin, has given you more energy to put it that way. Oh yes we'll get many bids on you."

Only a second after he started speaking, tears had fallen from my eyes. But now, they were streaming, my shoulders practically jumping by my strangled intakes of air.

What a great day; my parents sold me. I would be sold to some guy, who I could last more than a night with. The thought scared me half to death.

"Stop crying. I don't want you to have red eyes when we pass you around." His words only caused me to cry harder.

"And besides, we don't know who you'll go with. Not all of them are out for a good lay. Some actually just buy…to buy. Some need servants; others want to have a girlfriend to show off. And some want sex slaves." He grinned by the look on my face before he backed off.

I thought my legs wouldn't keep me up, but they did, and I found support by placing my shaking hand on the door handle.

"Now…Bella…Let's get you ready to be introduced. Please, sit down. It's annoying when we're sitting and you are not."

Jasper walked back behind the desk and sat down. I just stared at him in shock.

"Why surprised? I've been watching you for some time; of course I know your name. I always wondered how you would look when you grew up. So I watched. Sort of. Just by seeing you as a baby, I knew you would end up as an astonishing young woman. I was right."

"You've been watching me? I've never seen you in my entire life, until tonight when you…" I stopped speaking. He had taken me away from everything. I didn't want to say the words.

"Well I never met you. When I was near by, I just observed. I knew that you would be perfect, for profit."  
I started feeling sick. I wanted out of this business more than anything.

"Take a seat. We've wasted enough time." When I focused on him again, a black chair which matched the rest of the furniture, stood in front of the desk.

"There's no harm with sitting down."

I slowly walked over to the chair, hesitantly sitting down. Jasper pressed a button and I heard a strange sound coming from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a wide screen lowering from the roof.

I turned towards Jasper, who now had a strange looking computer keyboard on the desk. It was plain black it looked like a piece of plastic with nothing on it. There were no buttons or anything. He found me staring and smiled, before he started to type.

"Bella, 17 years old." He spoke while he typed. I glanced back at the screen and saw the sentence he had just spoken.

"Weight…" His eyes focused on my body, and it looked like he was trying to figure things out.  
"135 pounds?" He asked after a few seconds of staring.  
"110!" I snapped before covering my mouth with my hand

"Even better! Skinnier the better is what our customers' say."  
"Height…" he continued, looking up after he had typed the word. His eyes scanned me again, but since I was sitting, he lingered on his guesses.

"She's 5'5."  
"Oh that's right…Ha ha, it's your specialty to measure girls when they're being difficult." Jasper said to Edward, who had been quiet for a long time.

"5'5 it is then. You're a human that we know. Long brunette hair, how adorable. Men will go crazy. I think that covers your looks. We will put up a picture of you too, and your descriptions under. I guess…that's it--"

"Wait Jasper. I think you forgot something…important."  
My eyes went to Edward, who had his eyes on mine the moment I met his stare. The way he looked at me made me somewhat concerned. Or more concerned then I was before.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Yes, the males are surely picky in their choice at times…" Jasper laughed before he focused on me once again.

"Bella, are you a virgin?" I gasped automatically by the nerve these men had. Enough was enough. I read on the screen when he typed 'status', and I started to feel the anger boil again.

"Screw you! You got absolutely no right to--"  
"—Edward, check her. Find out if she is one or not…"  
"My Pleasure…"

I shot up from the chair the moment Edward got up onto his feet. He smirked while his eyes danced down my slim figure. He took one step forward, I took two steps backwards. It didn't take long until I felt the hard wall behind my back. There was no way to escape. Edward was clearly amused by my nervous behavior, and he approached me quicker instead of wasting time.

"Don't…Get away from me!" I tried to push him back, but instead he grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm behind my back, enough to make me arch. He was very strong; he could probably snap my arm like a twig if he gave it more pressure.

"Now…let's see." His dark eyes guided mine to look at him, but before he lowered his eyes to my jeans. His other hand started tugging at my jeans, trying to open the top button. Once I gave the tiniest sign to struggle, he put pressure on my arm behind my back. He unzipped my pants before he glanced at me in a seductive manner.

I could feel the top of my pants lose hold, and it fell a bit down on my right hip, revealing parts of my black panties. I dreaded his next move. Slowly he started to reach down my pants.

"Stay still!" he warned when I tried to escape. I turned my head away from him when he went further down; pulling the elastic band of my panties so his hand could slip in. My heartbeat was running, my teeth sunk into my bottom lip to keep back the cries. I saw Jasper following the whole event from where he sat. His eyes never left my body.

"S…stop it! I'm…I'm a virgin…"  
Edward stopped lowering his hand. He threw a glance at Jasper, and Jasper nodded in response. Edward removed his hand and let go of me.

"Ah…you will be very popular tonight. Hell, maybe even I will bid on you." He nudged my head up before he claimed my lips, sealing them together in a rough kiss. Grossed out, I pulled away.

"No testing, Edward."  
"Sorry I couldn't resist." He sighed and walked away from me.

With tears in my eyes I pulled my pants up and zipped and buttoned it again. I read on the screen when the word 'Virgin' appeared as status.  
"Right. Then it's set. Anything else? Seems okay, Edward?"  
"Perfect."

"All right I'll go get our make-up artists, and the dressers." Jasper said and left his desk. When he was close to me, I cringed a little.

"Come on. If you could just answer us, Edward wouldn't have to do…that." He opened the door somehow, I heard it being unlocked. I ran up to him, but he closed the door when he left and of course…locked it. I slammed my fist against the door, leaning my forehead against it. I sensed someone behind me because my skin turned into goose bumps for some reason.

"Stay away." I said without turning around. These men were evil; I knew they would do nothing good.  
"I think you're acting way too calm. You're getting sold, tonight. In just a few hours, you will be forced to follow someone home. Maybe it's not even one person, it can be several. A lot of times a bunch of guys take one girl. Can you imagine that? What if you were to follow ten guys? A virgin with ten careless guys. Wouldn't you rather stay with me? I'd promise to take it slow. But you're not for me, I will sell you." Edward said against my ear.

"I'm not going to follow anyone! You aren't allowed to sell me. I won't let you."  
"You think you're brave? Speaking against us? Believe me, you will be sold. Maybe when your owner is tired of you, he'll come back and drop you off. Then I will have you." He pushed me against the door I stood leaning against, and licked my earlobe enticingly. The door opened when I was pinned to it, and I fell forwards right into Jaspers arms.

"Edward? What the hell?"  
"Heh…I was just explaining something for her. She got the message I think…"  
"Whatever…" Jasper muttered, helping me up.  
"Ladies?"

Behind him three women came in. Two of them with make-up things, and one came with a rack with clothes.  
"Are these the ones that came yesterday?" Edward asked.  
"Yeah. These are the latest in the fashion business. Only the best for our girls, right?" One of the women laughed.

"We need to show standards here. Only the best is good enough. These dresses are lovely. I'm sure you can find something for Bella here." Jasper pushed me forward to the women. They pulled me to them, and then practically attacked me with measuring tape.

It didn't take long until I stood half naked on the floor, only in my underwear. I had no idea how that happened, my clothes…vanished.

Jasper and Edward had found seats on the couch, and was not planning on leaving anytime soon.  
"We should curl her hair. She'd be adorable! Simple curls framing her face. Not too much. We want her natural. Not all…doll like." One of the women said, circling around me. She had dark red hair that reached her shoulders, and made her face look strict.

"Her make up has to be light colored. Maybe in the color tone of her eyes. Light blue, but use a bit of dark grey, to get that exotic look. Do not use red; it will ruin the whole thing. She's been crying, and we don't want to put a color that will intensify that she's been crying. Her lips have a strong color without make-up, so just put on some lip gloss. Maybe one with a frosty look. Again; not too much. We're going for natural beauty. She is one, but colors are what lure the attention to her. Start with the make-up while I find the perfect dress." The two others nodded to the instructions they were given, and started blending colors on a palette.

Everything they did was professional. They actually blended colors, even though the boxes had all the colors in the world, it seemed. But maybe those weren't good enough. I did my best to back away, but I got pulled back to the middle of the room at once.

One of them came up to me with a thin brush with eye shadow on it. She only held it up by my eyes before she shook her head and went back to mixing.

"I got it!"  
I turned towards the woman who was going through the dresses. She held a red dress, made of silk and a see through thin fabric.

"Is this one good enough?" she asked, holding it up so Jasper and Edward could see.  
"Get it on her, and then we can decide." Jasper sighed.

Before I knew it, she slipped it on me. I pulled it down myself, to get something to cover myself with. The dress had a halter neck, and I pulled it over so the dress had the support to stay up. The dress formed perfectly to my body proportions. I looked down to see it was quite elegant. It was longer on the left side, so it looked a bit Spanish or something.

On the other side it had a split going up my thigh. And how convenient, my tribal sign showed perfectly where the split was.

"That's not a bad idea; they should be able to see the mark with their own eyes. The dress is perfect. She looks amazing."

"Good. Let her change first, before you put on the make-up. My work is done." The leader type woman left the room. Those who were left stared at me, waiting for something.

"Change your underwear; you need something to go with the halter neck." They gave me a bra with something that looked like diamonds going in a pattern. I looked up to see impatient faces staring at me.

"Put it on now…"

* * *

**I'm gonna stop there; it's long enough XD  
Review please! They make me ridiculously happy! So happy that I want to update faster!  
**

**-Misha**


	3. Chapter 3

"What? I won't undress in front of them, or you."  
"Bella, do it. We don't have time for this…" Jasper warned  
"Should I help her?" Edward smirked. Jasper rolled his eyes and waved his hand for me to continue. I turned my back to them, and hurriedly changed. What was with the clothing? Did they automatically turn into my size?

Once I had the halter neck back on, I got pulled over to the desk where they had placed the make-up. I was pushed down into a chair while one of the women came in front of me. She started applying make-up, while the other started curling my hair. I was about to turn around to see where she got the curling iron, but she who put my make up on, pulled my head back. A while later I was finished. I stood up from the chair when Jasper and Edward got up from the couch.

"Perfect…You look perfect." Jasper held my chin and moved my head a little, looking at my face from different angles.

"Then you're ready. We need to print the facts about you, and then it's all set. Miss we treat our workers with dignity."  
"Workers? Am I an employee? You're SELLING me! You do not show dignity."  
"Is it so bad? We earn our living on this. Is it so bad to be owned by someone?" I refused to answer. The answer would be a loud scream or something to release my anger.

To be owned by someone would be the worst. The wave of sickness came over me again. Sex slave…a good lay. Servant? What would I end up as? My nerves made my head spin.

"Lead her to the car, Edward. I'll be there soon. The other girls have to get going too." Edward nodded to Jasper, and then took my hand.

"You need shoes." He said rolling his eyes before taking a glance at his watch. I stepped into the black shoes which got brought to me. Edward pulled me along with him. I had to try to make them change their minds before it was too late, before they would sell me to some freak.

Edward practically dragged me along with him; I stubbornly tried to stay put.  
"Like that's going to help." He laughed over his shoulder.

"Wait, where are you going? She's supposed to wear blue shoes, not black! Blue has to cool down the red color! Who gave her those?" The woman who picked out my dress said.

"I really don't care. Go yell at the other dressers. She could use pink shoes for all I care. It's not what color shoes she has on that the guys will take an interest in anyway." Edward pulled me across the distance from the far end of the warehouse, to the other side.

"Would you stop it?" he sighed, pulling me by my waist when I tried to hang onto the door frame.  
"I don't want you to sell me! I'm calling the cops!" He started laughing as if I was telling a joke.

"You're funny. There won't be any cops to your rescue, love. Forget about it, your life will change dramatically. Forget about your old life, your life is about to start."

"I hate you."  
"I don't care. Get into the limo, now."

I heard him open the door then he pushed me inside. I landed on one of the long leather sofas inside the car, before I sat up quickly, backing away when he closed the door after he found a seat. I shook the tiny door handle, but the door was of course locked. I didn't know why I even tried; maybe it was because of the feeling of desperation.

"Please, don't sell me…" My voice was soft while I spoke, I didn't want to sound too scared, or too childish.

"I wouldn't earn anything on keeping you, now would I?" He responded smugly, leaning his head on the window of the limo.

"Don't cry; do not ruin your make up. Jasper will smack you if you do. His temper is very short. You do not want to experience his anger, trust me. He can mess you up pretty much without letting anything become visible on your skin, seriously listen to me."

"This can't be happening, I'm not made for selling! I'm a girl…a human. Don't let anyone buy me!" I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes.

Edward moved over to me, lifting my face up by my chin.  
"Don't cry. Even if I wanted to, I can't help you."  
"If you want to, you can. There's nothing impossible, I've experience tonight. Don't say you can't."

"There's one thing…"

"Anything" I whispered, desperate to be rescued.

"Listen. There's one thing, we are not responsible for any loss, after the buyer has paid and been handed his girl. If anything happens later on, like if the girl disappears, we do not stand in responsibility."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…I can help you, after you've followed your owner home."

"No! I don't want to be anyone's slave!"

"It's the only offer I can give." For a moment I thought I saw sorrow in his eyes.

"Then I'll lose everything I stand for. I'll lose humanity. Once under someone's power, I'll lose. Once under someone's power, I want to die. I wish to d…"

"Don't say it." Edward covered my mouth with his hand, before I got to utter those words I wished to say. Those words, said by my dad, which got me into this whole thing. Edward removed his hand from me finally.

"Are you sure that's the only thing you can do? I have to…I have to…" I couldn't say the words. I feared them.

"Yes, you will have to obey your owner tonight."

"But only tonight." He continued, as if to calm me a little bit. I shook my head, hiding my face behind my hands.

"I won't be able to go through with it. I don't want to get raped, abused, hurt!"

"It's not rape, if you're willing to…" I looked up at him slowly, narrowing my eyes.

"No forget it."

"Jasper is coming."

"Shit…"  
"Just breathe, and do not let him know anything."  
"What exactly is he? What are you?" I asked finally having the guts to ask.

"I was wondering when you would ask that, we are death angels. That's how we strongly connect with death. We work for him." I pushed myself back into the corner of the seat, when wings grew from his back. He didn't unfold them; he just gave me a taste. He smirked when he withdrew them, a faint light appearing in his eyes.

I knew they would have some bondage with death, but actually to be that close, I didn't think of. I nodded slowly, almost speechless, but I did manage to speak a few words.

"Do what you said; save me." He was quiet; he didn't make any motion either. But I saw the answer in his eyes

"I'll be watching you." I nodded after a few moments, the feeling of worry inching up my spine. I knew what tonight would bring. The thought gave goose bumps to my skin. One time was better than a hundred I convinced myself. The door opened and jasper entered.

"Then we're ready." I looked down when Jasper looked at me. I didn't want to make him suspicious

"Did you tame her or something?"  
"I made her shut up finally. Don't worry, she won't keep up her ghost any more."

"Good cause as long as nothing shows on her skin, popularity will be fast."

"I know I was gentle with her. Nothing will show." Tears sprung in my eyes by the way Edward spoke about me, even though it wasn't true. I started to think things through again; Edward had succumbed too easily. Why on earth did he want to help me? What was in it for him?

What?! I looked out of the dark window; I hadn't realized the car was moving. Now my nerves were out of control. I couldn't sit still; I tapped my fingers on my knees furiously. They would finally sell me. The car stopped. Everything was dead quiet in my ears, almost as if time stood still, but once Jasper opened the door, I was pulled back to myself.

"No! I can't! Let go!" Edward pulled me out finally, holding onto my shoulders.  
"Shut up, let's go inside." I turned around seeing the biggest casino ever. A dry lump formed in my throat and I walked with tiny footsteps while Edward guided me into the right directions.

Once we were around the car I saw everything. The lights were blinding.  
"We show standards." Jasper said when seeing my reaction to the place.

My eyes watched all the fountains, my head shooting up when beams of neon blue water shot up in the dark sky. I could hear music coming from inside the building. I saw mostly males around but there were a few females also. My stomach turned into a knot. Maybe one of the men I saw was going to be my master.

"Bella stop, I forgot to give you something." Edward held my harm back, and I stopped sharply. I looked over at Jasper, who unlaced a leather collar. I instantly flinched when he brought it towards me.

"Hold her please…" In an instant, Edward had me locked in his arms. I couldn't get my arms free from the pressure had had on mine.

"Now now…calm down. It's just to mark you as ours." The same sign that was on my body was on the collar, meaning death.

Jasper put the collar on me, lacing it up once he had it tightened around my neck.  
"You can breathe can't you?" I didn't answer him. Edward let go of me now that I was visibly theirs.

They brought me to the casino, almost forcing me to step inside. I saw people everywhere. They looked human but I knew they weren't. They were of different species probably. I gasped when I saw round cages scattered around the place, young girls holding onto the bars, while men circled them, touching them. They were strapped to something, so they couldn't move. They just had to take everything without being able to defend their selves.

I realized that it was all the girls I had seen back at the ware house. I recognized the sixteen year old who had been fighting the man earlier. Now she was a prisoner. This saddened and angered me seeing her like this.

"You fucking bastards!" as quick as my words came out people started to turn around

"Bella" Jasper said calmly a bit too calmly.

"When the first girl is being sold, I'll have you so close to her, giving you the chance to see the last essence of her innocence in her eyes. Then I'll let you see the creep she has to follow home with, the creep she will die under. Do you understand me?" My body was shaking like a leaf now. I had problems breathing at this point.

"Do you understand me?" I nodded barely, the closest thing to a nod I could make.

"Answer!"

"Ye…yes."

"Good. You'll be a nice little lapdog I see. That's good. I can't wait to read your face once I say sold."

"All right let's start then. Edward give me the chains."

"I don't think that's necessary…"

"You don't want to cooperate? Fine." My eyes grew wide when chains appeared in his hand, and he grabbed me forcefully by my wrist to keep me from walking away.

"You'll be taught obedience." He spoke coldly, pulling me towards him.

"No!" Nothing I did stopped him from hooking the leash onto a small ring of my collar. He used the chain as a leash and drew me in making me collide with him. Our faces were inches apart, and he snickered when seeing how scared I was.

"They already found interest in you, look." Jasper turned me around by my shoulders, and I saw practically everyone turned in my direction. Jasper gathered the chain in his hand, leaving enough length for me to follow right behind him when he walked through the crowd.

Embarrassment colored my face when I saw I was practically being treated like some animal, hooked onto a leash. I heard whispers as I walked. They grew louder by the second and what I heard made my legs buckle almost. I started feeling faint.

"Go back to gambling. She's not up for sale yet." I heard Edward say behind me. Slowly all of them went back to what they were doing before. My heart felt as if it got heavier each second. Jasper snapped the pulled the leash making me stumble into him.

I then realized t hat I was standing in front of a stage. He passed the chain the Edward and motioned him to take me to the corner. I looked back at Jasper my lungs felt as if they were cutting off air supply.

Edward pulled the chain and my hands flew up to the collar, trying to pull it from my throat. I thought I was going to choke soon.

"Relax and you won't notice it." Edward said

"Welcome! We all know what business you are here for, so let's not waste more time then we already have. "Let's start shall we?" Jasper spoke into a microphone. The sound of applause followed his words shortly, and my eyes circled the huge amount of people 'Buyers'. I was going to follow one of them, or maybe several. Edward held onto the chains, I was right by his side.

The look some of them en gave me, made me feel like a prey, a wounded dog almost.

"I know most of you wait for our main girl, but that will have to wait." The sound of disappointment roamed throughout the room, and I automatically tried to hide behind Edward, but he stopped me and held me still.

"All right who's first?"

"Over here Jasper! This one, if I may suggest…" I soon found the source from where the voice came from, and I saw a muscled guy standing by one of the round cages, holding onto a girls arm. She couldn't be older than 14.

"You, you can't be serious?" I asked Edward. He only gave me a short glance and ignored me.

"Good, she'll be our first then. We priced her at 125 diamonds, right? Who's the lucky buyer?"

"Err…Jacob it says on the list…"  
"Bring the girl to me, and then find him." Jasper ordered, and the muscled guy nodded. Once the frightened girl was on stage, Edward started to guide me toward her and Jasper. Before I reached her, my skin reacted to the extreme heat, as if I was being burned, that came from my right side.

I turned to my right sharply and my eyes met a pair of dark ones. I gasped when it felt like I touched fire from his cape skimming across my legs. The young girl backed away.

"This one you say? I can't remember them that well. They all look the same." Jacob spoke, almost touching the girl's face with his finger. She tried to lean away from him, but that only brought a smirk to the man's young face.

"How long will she last?" he asked next, but kept his gaze at the girl.  
"You know…the usual for a human girl. In your case, ten minutes before she burns to death. But of course…it's up to you how fast you will finish them…" Jasper looked over at my shocked face only for a second, before he returned his attention to Jacob.

"Yeah. So what's up with her? What makes her a better fuck than the rest?" I wanted nothing more then to smack his face when his dark eyes pierced into mine.

"We can't say. We're gonna introduce her to everyone soon."

"All right. Well I think I'll just leave with this for now. If I get bored, then maybe I'll come back." As he turned around I felt a rush of heat run down my neck like I had been burned. I reached back to rub my neck and my skin was burning up. I would do anything to keep from being sold to the fire guy. My heart ached for the poor girl he was about to sleep with and kill while doing so. The thought made my skin crawl, my shoulders shaking a little.

"Jasper I'll pay you later on, like usual, you trust Me."  
"Of course Jacob. Enjoy her as much as you can all right?"

Jacob grinned as he gave a short nod. He gathered the girl in his arms. She started to whimper trying to roll out of his arms. She seemed like she was in pain every time her skin came in contact with his. I closed my eyes hard, trying not to think of the way she was going to die, but my eyes opened again catching her tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I mouthed, leaving only a whisper to my ears. The girls eyes widened when she realized everything were lost, and she seemed in shock as if just realizing what was going to happen to her. Jacob walked down the stairs holding her in his arms. Everyone on the floor moved aside so he could walk through.

I reached a hand up to my lips when I whimpered. The collar seemed even tighter now, I wanted to cry right there, but soon my thoughts wandered somewhere else.

"We've given our first girl away, so now we can start with the rest. First I would like to introduce you all to our…special girl. Her name is Bella, and I can promise you a good time with her. She's only seventeen years old, and has the charm and beauty we can only dream of. If you need more specific facts, read it in the pamphlet you are most likely holding in your hands. The thing is with Bella is that she has been touched by death."

The crowd then started to chat a little with voices rising.

"She's capable of taking a lot, and you don't need to worry about her falling asleep because of exhaustion after ten minutes. She'll last the night and more too. She's out of the ordinary, and I know she will please you, in whatever way you want. I'm not going to chat anymore, I'm giving the night to you, and I wish you good luck to decide what you want. We only bring you quality, so no matter what, you've done a good choice. The girls have specific prices, and all you gotta do is take one which hasn't been bought, then pay and leave for a good night of fun. But with bella here, it's different. Edward will take a walk with her, for you to take a good look at her. In one hour we'll sell her to the highest bidder, Have a wonderful evening, thank you for listening."

Jasper bowed a little when the applauds inched toward him, the sound bouncing off the walls. I knew my jaw wasn't in its place, I felt numb, unable to move. I woke up when Edward closed my mouth by turning my face to him by my chin.

"It's time to be passed around." He spoke while pulling the chain a few times as a hint for me to follow him. Obscene words were passed around from guy to guy when I reached the floor. I felt hands on my body which I immediately pushed away.

"Edward let me check her out, before I'll bid."

"Sure." I gasped when he handed over the chain, before he walked away from me. I turned around everywhere, but I was surrounded by males. My breathing started to speed up. I didn't know what they would do. The young man who held the chain walked towards me, but then stopped. Tauntingly, he started to pull me towards him, collecting the chain in his hand when I narrowed the distance.

"P…Please."  
"What?" We need to take a good look at what we're thinking about buying…" I was standing so close to him now. I could feel his words as hot breath against my face. My muscles tensed when I felt his hand on my stomach, and I whimpered when he reached for my breasts, fondling them right in front of the others.

I felt a hand on my rear, squeezing gently. I whipped around, only to be pulled back again sharply. I tried to get him away as much as I could when he started pulling up my dress, making sure my eyes were looking at his. I held my breath when his hand started getting very close in between my thighs.

"That's enough. You'll get what you see, no need to go any further." I recognized Edwards voice behind me, and he guided me backwards by wrapping an around gently around my waste.

"I was looking for the mark…If she's touched by death she should be marked, somewhere."

"All right." Edward lowered his hand to my thigh and pulled away the fabric, letting them see the mark more clearly. He turned me around against his chest, letting the people on the other side see it too. I felt like an object among them, whimpering softly into Edward's chest. I was petrified, and he was the closest thing to feel safe with. I hated it. I knew I should feel safe around him.

Jasper was worse though. Edward led me around the room, letting everyone take a good look at me, letting them touch me, letting them feel how smooth my skin was going to feel against theirs. I shuddered every time a hand snaked over me, my skin reacting as if the men were the grossest thing ever. I hated their touch.

"The hour has passed." Edward whispered into my ear after he pulled me off someone's lap.

"Sorry gentlemen, no more touching. The one, who bids most, will get more of her. Easy as that. I hope to hear your bids."

Edward gave them a sly grin before he took me back to the stage. Jasper was back at the mic, and the way he looked at me made me realize he had power. He had power to sell humans and get away with it. I knew he wouldn't show any mercy at all. My eyes lingered on his smirk, and then traveled up to his eyes. He was going to enjoy selling me. He was going to enjoy watching the tears fall from my eyes once he said sold. Once up on the stage, I saw many of the cages empty. Most of the girls had been sold, only a few left. My breath came in short when Edward turned me toward the crowd.

"Ready bella? Jasper whispered when he walked behind me, softly pulling the curls away from my neck.

"Are you ready to say good bye to me?"

"This won't be the last time you see me, I promise."

"Oh, you're very daring. Very well then, I hope this won't be the last time I'll see you…" Jasper shoved me back to Edward before grabbing the mic.

"All right. Time is up. We'll start the bid with nothing. Who knows? Maybe you'll get her for one diamond. But I doubt it. To those who haven't taken a good look at her, I'm sorry. But I promise she will be a good buy. You won't regret it. Let's hear the first bid."

A lot of hands reached up in the air immediately. Were they so desperate? Why would they pay for a girl? Couldn't they find one themselves? There had to be some reason behind this madness. Something around Jasper and Edward. I wasn't sure what it was.

"Going once…" My eyes widened in horror when I realized what was happening. It was as if I had fallen off the wagon for a moment. I was this close to getting sold. I didn't know who the buyer was, or how much I was being sold for at this moment. Not that it would matter. I didn't know what they would use the diamonds for. I knew it wasn't good at least. It was a dirty business.

"Going twice…"  
"No!" I turned to Edward chest, as if he could protect me. He turned me away from him forcefully, exposing my blurry eyes of tears to Jasper's triumphant ones.

"And sol--"  
"1 million diamonds, and leave the chain on her…"

"All right going once…going twice…" He definitely held my eyes…  
"Sold."

**So… I think there are people that weren't expecting that to happen in chapter 2. This story will be pretty dark I think. So be careful reading if you're easily offended. I worked all night on this chapter, because I was so excited on getting it out. I'm on a roll. :D  
****  
There will be a **_**Lemon in the next chapter.**_

_**Remember to review, reviews motivate me to update faster. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemon in this chapter!!!!  
****&& quite a bit will be explained about the death angels and Bella's mark.  
**

* * *

I jumped when I noticed a young looking man with dark eyes, literally floating up the stairs. Dark smoke gathered around on the ground, and when he was finally up, he was walking smoothly across the stage floor. Every motion he made was slow and under control.

I on the other hand, was a completely nervous wreck. The coldness radiated from his skin, but it wasn't overwhelming. It was just a bit too cold for a normal person. His flawless face was white, as porcelain, and his skin looked smooth as silk, craving to be touched. My heart was racing in my chest by now, my nerves waiting to be caught on fire where I would just release the pain I held.

"James. Long time since we last met. I must say, your taste is exquisite. Did you run out of girls or something?" Jasper asked with a hidden smile.  
James pulled his lips up into a perfect smile, carefully rolling his tongue over his white fangs.

"I did…" Edward caught me at the right moment when I lost balance. He steadied me, holding me up by my waist to keep me from crashing onto the floor.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is James, and I'm your…Master. Yes, I am a vampire, as you clearly figured out."

"G…get away from me!" I yelled when he lifted his hand to stroke my chin. He stopped abruptly, turning toward Jasper.

"Heh…Yeah she's not very obedient. What do you expect? Humans aren't easy to control…"

"Whatever. I'll take her with me, and I'll pay you first thing after sunset tomorrow. She better show quality, like you put it."

"Edward, give him the chain. She's his now." It took a moment, but then Edward handed James the chain. James grinned once the chain lay in his hand, and he looked at me in a mocking way.

"Let's go." He simply said as he walked down the stairs. That black mist gathered again, but not as thick. It looked like he was half walking, half floating. I had no other option but to follow my future master, stumbling across the floor behind him.

The people around me said he had done a good buy and he nodded smiling to them until he finally reached the exit. I threw a glance over my shoulder, seeing Edward still on the stage. His eyes were looking at me the whole time.

James took me by my arm and guided me outside where I saw a black carriage waiting. I couldn't believe what was before me; I shut my eyes hard and opened them again. A black horse stood stomping one of his legs on the ground. My resistance of following didn't help me one bit when he picked me up easily, looking down at me in his arms.

He opened the door of the carriage and pushed me into the soft crimson colored benches inside. A dim candle hung from the roof, giving a warm atmosphere. But I didn't feel warm one bit, I was freezing. I couldn't get further away than into the corner, and once again James was inside and the door closed, and I couldn't hold back a sob.

"Do I frighten you that much?" he asked mysteriously softly, as if he wanted me no harm in the world. I cringed when he closed in on me, pressing me against the wall and window. He tapped the roof and the carriage started moving, even though I saw no one to steer the carriage outside. James leaned closer to me, pulling me down until I was lying on my back.

He slipped his hand slightly under my left side to prevent me from falling down or something. I realized the ground was uneven, and I got tossed a little from side to side. When the candle started flickering my nerves had almost reached its peak.

"Sh…It won't last for long. Don't be such a scaredy-cat…" he whispered into my ear. He had somehow climbed on top of me, holding my arms down. I always moved my arms when in trouble, they were like a shield. But now he had them down by my sides, and his lips went from my ear to my cheek kissing me tenderly.

I was alone in a dark carriage with a vampire. A vampire who fed from girls. I thought this was going to be my death. No way I could I be saved from this. I drew a trembling breath when his lips fell onto mine, and he barely moved them at all. His tongue lingered on my lip for a few moments, just tapping softly before he moved in to part my lips

my lips were literally trembling and I felt him smile against me. His lips were soft as silk, like I had thought and so was his skin. His hands stroked my arms carefully, brushing his fingertips over my now very sensitive skin. I trembled under him, chills running down my spine.

"Bella…you are a beautiful girl. Breathtaking. And you're more obedient than your former masters spoke of you. I want you to relax when I touch you…" James had moved away from my lips to kiss the tears which had spilled down my cheeks at this point. I gasped when a cold hand found its way to my thigh, slowly moving upwards. Two of his fingers pressed a little when he reached the side of my thigh, where my mark was.

"The mark yes. He will claim you at one point, you should know. He's already pointed you out as special from what I've heard, there hasn't been many before you. You've grown with that mark since you were born right? I suspect he wants you to grow into our world before he comes for you. He let Jasper and Edward choose your life. So you must understand that he does not care about you as a person. You're a slave, when you've matured to this world, when you understand it, he'll bring you in…"

"who?" I asked, my voice was thick from settling down the cries tugging inside my throat. I didn't know why I asked maybe hoping I was wrong.

"Death of course…" James kissed me once more before looking into my eyes. "But at this very moment, you're mine. Tonight I'll be your first lover, and I want to remember the screams I'll pull from your lungs when I take you. And I want you to remember them too…"

"No! Get the fuck off me now!" I tried to kick him off me, but in one swift movement he parted my legs, holding them apart with his. Remembering the chain attached to me, he pulled me up roughly to meet his lips, before he shoved me right back down.

I thrashed from side to side, trying to avoid him, but I lost and he had me trapped under him. He twisted his long fingers in my curls, lowering his head to smell my hair. I tried to turn my head, but he growled into my ear as a cold warning. His other hand was feeling my thighs, moving swiftly to my inner thigh to touch the smooth milky white skin there.

"God…" I cried my back arching when his tongue circled my cleavage where the fabric of my dress wouldn't cover me. The tears kept on flowing down my cheeks and I dug my teeth into my bottom lip. My eyes flew open when the candle got blown out, leaving the small room completely dark.

The windows were covered so nothing came through them. My skin got even more sensitive now that he had taken away the ability to see. I was completely under his command. I lifted my hips when a single finger touched my most sensitive spot covered by a thin fabric. He pushed my panties to the side so his fingers could touch my clit, eliciting an almost forced moan from me.

"Please, stop." I begged. But my pleading only made him bolder and he started moving his fingers back and forth, rubbing my clit to the speed of my breathing. He stopped for a short moment to slide my panties off.

"N…no, don't!" a set of new tears trailed down my cheeks when his finger left my nub to search for a new spot to explore. I could feel him searching for an entrance, and he found it when his middle finger rested on my wet sex. He pushed in gently, only a little at a time, and my muscles reacted to every motion.

"I told you to relax…" he said against my ear. He nibbled my earlobe pulling it into his mouth with his tongue to gently suck on it. He pushed his finger deeper inside of me, and I dug my fingers into his shirt, holding on him when he intruded my virgin sex. I could hear when he started to move his finger in and out, and it made me embarrassed by my reactions. My breathing was ragged and unsteady and I had no control to keep myself calm.

My hips were rocking back and forth against his slow gentle thrusts, my dress bunching up around my waist. His thumb found my clit and he circled it with fluid, drawing a soft moan from me. My skin was on fire and it felt like he knew the exact thing to do to bring me to a new level of pleasure. My building was slow, but I knew he meant it to be that way. All my muscles tensed when he added a second finger, and he reminded me again to relax.

"Relax…" It was more like a breath against my ear than a word. He continued to let his fingers work me, but then his lips trailed down my neck, his tongue slithering over my skin. I felt him shift his weight and I knew his head was somewhere else.

He parted my legs further with his free hand, and made me gasp loudly when he blew his breath on my clit. I had stopped moving my hips when he stopped moving his fingers. I let out a sigh when he drew his fingers out of me, my back slowly meeting the soft bench again. My eyelids felt heavy when I tried to open them. I only saw darkness when my eyes roamed the room. I hated not being able to see him. First I thought maybe it was for the best, but now, I wanted to see the man who made me moan at his touch.

His hands traced my inner thighs, massaging me slowly. His tongue barely grazed me and it sent a bolt of pleasure straight through me, and I lifted my hips again. As soon as he had started it, it ended. The carriage came to a stop.

"We're home…" James said now standing up. I pulled down my dress when he opened the door, a cold wind pouring over me.

"Come out," I could see him outside; there were lights to guide my eyes around. He took my hand and I jumped down onto the ground, my jaw literally dropped when I saw the huge mansion unfolding before my eyes. I had to move my head to see the whole building. The dark stones of it sent ice cold chills through me, and James wrapped an arm around my waist.  
"Relax…"

Relax? RELAX?! How the hell can I RELAX! Oh god… I stared in awe at the huge mansion, hoping this was some sort of fucked up dream. But no, the mansion was as real as the hand that snaked around my waist at this point. I jerked towards him, fright painted on my face.

"This is where I live. It's not haunted or whatever, you'll be safe."

"Safe?" I asked quietly, shaking my head. I wasn't safe, not with him.

"Come with me. It's freezing out here. I should get you warmed up." The depth of his voice and the look of his face didn't calm me one bit. My eyes came in contact with his, and I quickly averted somewhere else. James started walking, and slowly escorted me toward the mansion. James pushed open the iron gates and smiled a little, motioning for me to walk in. My heart jumped when the gates closed.

They sounded old, rusty, the sound giving me more goose bumps than the cold weather. I looked up into the dark sky, wishing for lightning to strike me. Or him, he would be best, maybe. The weather seemed perfect for a storm, perfect for lightnings and thunders.

The whole atmosphere felt tense, never in my entire life had I been this tense. I had all the reasons in the world to be though. Did Edward lie about saving me? Maybe it was just something he said to make me calm down. Maybe to make me lose my ghost and be more open for selling, knowing he would come for me. Of course there was a huge possibility that he had lied.

Why would he save me? He was a Death Angel. Probably heartless, cold. But I'd rather stick with the thought of being rescued, than the thought of staying in this hell hold I had been taken to. I would keep my hopes up, at least for a day.

"Only tonight…" I recalled what Edward said, that it would only last for tonight. That would mean I got one day of hope, after the night had passed. I had reached the door of the mansion and I tilted my head back to look up the long wall. I felt dizzy just from imagining how high the mansion was. James opened the door and led me inside, welcoming me to his home.

The air wasn't much warmer inside, just thicker and quiet. The smell reminded me of burnt wood or something. Almost all the windows were covered with heavy curtains, leaving the morbid weather behind them. I couldn't help but think back a few hours, when I walked toward my home peacefully, and unaware of danger. What if I stayed at Angela's house? Would Jasper still have come for me? Would he wait? Did he wait? I realized I would lose no matter what. There was no way to turn back time. It wouldn't matter. I was doomed for this awful slave role.

"My room is on the third floor, the fourth door on the right. Why don't you go get ready?" James broke the silence luring me to face him.

"For what? I mean…what…get ready?" I had no chance to hide my nervousness, the hope of saying a decent sentence failed horribly.

"Bella." He murmured before cupping my chin; "You know what I want, now go, I'll be up shortly." He turned me toward the direction of the stairs and pushed me a little.

"Why me? Why would you buy me? Why aren't you finding your own lovers, instead of buying them?!" I raised my voice, not caring if he got mad. I needed to know what the whole deal was; why were Jasper and Edward so superior with this business?

"Because humans aren't allowed in our world. Jasper and Drake are one of the fair few who can cross over to your old world. They bring back human girls for selling. Illegal, of course, but they earn a lot. They've never been caught by the higher powers; they play many roles to get rid of suspicions. Those two angels are the worst walking our ground, but yet, the best." James said with a cold grin.

He reached his hand up to brush away a falling tear, but I shoved his hand away from me.

"And you know what? Edward told my last girl something very funny. He made her think he would come and save her. Isn't that idiotic? When I made love to her, I made her realize there was no one coming to her rescue. She was all alone. Girls naïve minds are very easily fooled."

After I heard the name Edward, James words stabbed my heart, one word after the other. I shut my eyes hard, lowering my head. Now everything was lost. James had just crushed my last tiny sparkle of hope, I held back the sobs, almost choking while trying to stay silent.

"Let me take you upstairs then…you shouldn't be alone…" I opened my eyes to meet his smiling face. He was mocking me, playing me. James grabbed my hand and walked to the stairs, practically dragging me up them.

"I…I can't do this!" I cried behind his back, tears blurring everything.

"You don't have to do anything. I'll take care of you," he threw a glance over his shoulder before he opened the fourth door on the left on the third floor. He grabbed the chain and pulled me past him violently before he let go of the chain and watched when I hit the floor.

I lay limp on the floor, my hair sticking to my tear-wet face. From where I lay, I could only see the legs of the huge bed. I saw a couple of windows uncovered, rain drops dancing over them. The weather was worse now; I could hear thunders in the distance. The sound of the door being locked sounded ten times louder than the thunder in my ears.

"Get up…unless you want it on the floor." I squinted my eyes shut again, trying desperately to calm my heart beat and breathing. I pushed myself up on my knees, but I didn't turn toward him. I moved across the floor slowly, until I reached a wall, and I fell against it.

"I'm warning you; it's up to you how you want to do this. You'll be nice to me; I'll be nice to you…" I glanced up to see him standing by the door. Once our eyes met he strolled over to me while taking off his jacket. He threw it onto a chair near by.

"You know…you didn't exactly fight me much in the carriage. You enjoyed what I did to you…" He kneeled down beside me quickly slipping his hand under my dress to touch me. I flinched from his actions, feeling sick.

"Still wet, still ready…"he whispered softly against my cheek before he kissed me. He moved to my lips, which made me sit up with my back against the wall.

"I…I can't do this! Don't make me do this please I'm not ready, I've never…please…just don't…"Ignoring the words, he went for my lips again, outlining my lips with his tongue, licking away the tears which kept coming. With his strong hands, he stood me up to my feet, not wasting any seconds before undressing me.  
He pulled my dress over my head before he threw it onto the chair where his jacket lay. It got much colder now, only my breasts hidden from his eyes. I instinctively crossed my arms across my chest, shivering at the coldness of the room. He lowered my arms before letting his smooth hands trail behind my back to unclasp my last piece of underwear. Within a second he had my halter neck bra off, accompanying the other clothes in the chair.

My whole body was covered in goose bumps. I didn't know if it was because of the cold or because of his eyes traveling all over me.

"Perfect…" It took him a minute to get me to lie down on the bed willingly, him reminding me that it was my choice if I wanted him to be rough or not. His kisses fell on my neck like the rain fell on the windows, and he covered me with soft kisses. I tried to forget about Edward, about how he lied to me, but his voice still lingered on my mind.

_It's not rape if you're willing_I heard Edwards words over and over again in my mind when I arched my back, giving James more access to my breasts. His mouth closed around one of my taut nipples, his tongue rolling over it slowly. I kicked my foot onto the mattress, begging myself to ignore the overwhelming pleasure. I felt like I was melting when he stopped, giving me a moment to take a deep breath.

"Very obedient…" he smirked pushing himself up on his knees. He removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor. His toned body was eye catching, drawing my eyes to it like a magnet. He went back to kissing me, using one hand to remove his pants before throwing it to the cold floor. Sure his skin was colder than mine, but with my rising heat, I didn't think about it.

The way his hands moved was like a dance he knew perfectly well. It sickened me that he must've done the same with dozens of girls before me, making them feel special. I didn't feel special, I felt like a toy he was going to use for his pleasure.

"You aren't relaxing…" he said rather coldly, moving his face above mine. My eyes were still stinging after releasing so many tears; I had to blink several times to see his face clearly. He messed up his blonde hair, as if he was bored of the way it was earlier. It looked like he had just woken up, but still had a soft look. It amazed me that he actually cared about me, that he wanted me to feel good about what he was doing to me. I couldn't deny he had given me pleasure, but I was still scared.

"Nervous?" he asked sincerely, a half smile on his lips. I nodded quickly to his question, not hiding my insecurity.

"Let me wash away your fears then…" he leaned in to touch my shoulders with his feathery soft lips. He moved to the crook of my neck, sucking my skin, probing with his tongue. My muscles seemed to loose when he came in contact with my skin, and I let out the breath I had been keeping locked in my lungs. He cupped my breast, going ever so slowly. His lips skimmed across my skin towards my lips, while his hand skimmed over my stomach, not stopping from going any lower. I moaned into his mouth when his hand was between my thighs, using his fingers to make every nerve in my body to go insane. It didn't take much effort to get me to move my lower body, following his motions. I moaned with every thrust, wanting him to go deeper.

"That's it…" he spoke against my lips before kissing me deeply, connecting his tongue with mine into a wild dance of dominance. He removed his fingers from my wetness, and started to remove his boxers. He kissed me harder when I moved uncomfortably, knowing what was coming next. His hardness pressed against my thigh when he was completely naked, and I opened my eyes wide.

He rolled over, placing me on his stomach. I fell down a bit, but kept myself up by placing my hands on his hard chest. I looked at him, most of my face covered by my hair which had fallen in front of my eyes like curtains. He brushed my hair behind my ears, stroking my cheeks patiently. His hands wandered down my body, lifting me up when he reached my waist.

He moved a little, until his hard member aimed at the right spot. I found balance on my knees, pushing myself a little away from him. I threw my head back to look at him again, my hair falling over my back. He nodded to my silenced question, and I swallowed heavily. James hands went to my hips and he started to lower me slowly onto him.

I felt the tip press at my entrance, and then he went deeper, continuing to press me down. I felt myself getting stretched to his size, and hot tears spilled down my cheeks from the pain. My hands slipped on the mattress, my hands involuntary collecting the fabric from bed sheets in my fists.

He forced me completely down on him, and I arched my back, releasing a painful scream when he tore through me, filling me completely with his large sex. My upper body fell on top of his, and I sobbed onto his chest, trying to stop shaking so terribly. His arms wrapped around me, waiting for me to adjust to him. I trembled terribly, the pain still soaring through my lower region. He had finally taken my virginity; it was what he had been waiting for. This was not how I had imagined my first time; on top of someone who called himself my master.

I startled when he started moving me a little, rocking me back and forth on top of him. I winced when he entered me again and again, even though he was slow. It took a couple of minutes before I started moving on my own, the pleasure slowly starting to build. I rode him for a while, going at my own pace, but obviously not fast enough; he flipped me over onto my back, spreading my legs far apart with his hands, before thrusting into me hard.

I moaned loudly, arching my back as much as I could. I opened my eyes at the right moment to see a lightning on the dark sky, throwing its blitz onto something standing outside the window. I gasped when I saw a clear silhouette of a person with large wings. It was gone a moment after, and the windows were once again completely dark. My eyes searched frantically after the person who stood outside, but I saw nothing, only the reflection of James moving on top of me.

My new sexual lust took control, and I forgot about the person who was watching me make love, and I raised my hips to meet his every thrust. Our moans and grunts mixed the air, filling the room with pure lust. James drove me to insanity of pleasure, then without signal he sunk his fangs into my chest which caused me to go over the edge, sending me into a roller coaster of orgasmic euphoria which never seemed to stop.

At his own release, he drank from me more vigorously, thrusting harder before finally slowing down until both lay still, our bodies drenched in sweat. I thought I'd be exhausted after our lovemaking. I should be exhausted. But strangely, my energy gained new strength, and James laughed at my confusion.

"Up for more?" he asked smugly, rolling on top of me again; "Jasper didn't lie at all…"

The rest of the night, until the sun was about to pour its shine over the mountains, I made love with James over and over again. Only stopping to switch from position to position, my new discovered energy driving me almost crazy. Once both satisfied, I fell asleep, James shutting the sun out with the curtains, holding around me as I was slowly falling asleep.

This was the first, and last time I would have sex with James. My dreams were partially of revenge. Unknowingly, I slept with a smile on my face; Edward was indeed planning to get me away from the mansion.

* * *

So did I explain a lot about bella and the mark? And about the black market (:

**Thanks for the REVIEWS!! I love all my readers! Review Please! It makes me happy!  
Remember they make me update quick, fast, and in a hurry. Hehe.**

**- Misha**


	5. Chapter 5

**You all rock! Thanks for reading, it means a lot. Here is the next chapter.**

:D

* * *

I awoke finally, jumping slightly when I found my upper body on top of James chest. I got off of him quickly, gathering some of the bed sheet into a heap around my body. The room was cold and dark, sending shivers down my spine. I parted the curtains carefully, seeing a gloomy atmosphere outside them. I had slept all through the day.

My eyes wandered around, burning the sad images of nature into my brain. Mist flowed over the fields as far as I could see. Thick dark, clouds, shielded the heavens above, denying any kind of light source to shine through. Maybe it was night already. I remembered the sun rise in the morning. Now the sun was gone.

Once I drew the curtains closed, I left the bed. Ignoring James nakedness as I drew the bed sheet with me, I walked over to the door. A nice shower was something I wanted right now. I didn't want to wake James. The sound of the door getting locked ran through my head. I remembered he locked the door last night, I realized I needed a key to unlock the door. I didn't have a key.

The black door was quite plain, with just a decorative handle in iron. I turned halfway toward the bed, drawing in a quick breath when I saw something around his neck. I hadn't noticed the thin leather strand around his neck.

I suspected something was on it, but I couldn't see it because it had to be behind his neck or something. Closing my eyes for a second, I decided to go for it. I walked across the cold floor slowly, until I stood by the bed looking down into his face. It looked like he was sleeping deeply. Tapping my fingers on my right hand against the fingers on my left, I tried to overcome my nervosity.

Maybe I should just wake him and ask to go out? What if he got mad if I just left? I shook my head. I wasn't a slave. I was not going to just sit there and let someone tell me when I could take a shower. Clutching the bed sheet closed with one hand, I lowered my other towards his neck. I gasped when his muscles moved when he stretched a little, before settling. I signed and closed my eyes tightly, before continuing.

Carefully, I pulled the leather strand until a black key came in vision. James made a sound, and I looked at his face at once. He was still asleep. My heart pounded so loudly I was almost sure he would hear it. I searched for somewhere to untie the leather strand, but to my disappointment there were no ends on it. How did he get the key on then? But I knew better than to ask myself dumb questions after everything that happened.

"What are you doing?" I let go of the key at once when I found him awake, staring at me intently with his deep eyes. Before I could step back, he had my wrist clenched with his strong hand. I started to panic now, desperately trying to make him loosen his grip. He sat up and swung his feet down to the floor, pulling me roughly onto his lap.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked in a whisper against my lips as his hands started to roam my thighs under the sheet I had on. He denied me to move off of him and kept me in place with my legs parted.

"I just wanted to take a shower…I…I didn't want to wake you," I spoke quickly at the end of the sentence, hoping it was good enough. IT was the truth though; I didn't want to wake him up. He gazed at me, a serene expression on his face.

"So…" he moved on, "what did you think about last night?" he asked with a smirk, pulling me even closer to him. He lifted my legs so they were on the mattress behind him.

"Uh…yeah, it was good." Good was an understatement, the sex was amazing. I would never imagine it to be that great. Images of our naked bodies entwined flowed through my mind, but I pushed them away quickly. I wouldn't let myself go back to that position with James again. As much as I loved it, I hated it. I had to start moving. Either wait for Edward to show up, or get out on my own. I had no plans.

I knew nothing about the land I was in, how I would escape it, or how to stay safe in it. It was as if I had be reborn into a new world, my mind as naïve and unknowledgeable as a child's. I would risk taking a chance getting away though.

"Good? That's it? How about amazing, orgasmic, breathtaking?" he interrupted my thoughts, clearly not satisfied with the use of the word 'good'.

"Yes…" I replied, staring empty at his chest. I could feel him staring at me even though I wasn't looking at his eyes. I knew I didn't sound convincing, but my heart wasn't in it to talk about what happened last night.

"Can I go take a shower?" I asked, still not connecting my eyes with his.  
"Sure…" He let go of me, and I got up form his lap. He got up too right after, smirking secretly when I turned away from his naked body.

"Don't tell me you're still shy…" he murmured and walked past me, the key was in his hand now. He unlocked the door and held it open for me.

"The door right across from this one," he pointed.  
"I think I need…clothes…" I mumbled, stopping in the door frame.  
"Right…well, I got nothing suitable for you at this moment. I had some, but I burned them when the ones who owned them died. I'll get new clothes after I've visited Jasper and…"

Before he finished I walked over to the other door, slamming it shut once I had entered the bathroom, the bed sheet had almost fallen off of me in my haste to get away. I let it drop from my body completely, it gathered on the tiled floor by my feet. Of course he had murdered girls. I remembered him saying that when he was talking to Jasper when I had been sold.

I kept my mouth covered with my hands, I hadn't thought about this for one second last night. I let him take me; I joined him in passion within minutes. I had slept with a murderer. I tried to calm myself down with thinking it would've happened no matter what. If I didn't do it willingly, he'd take me with force. Lowering my hands from my face, I reached for the door, turning the key around to lock it.

The bathroom looked old fashioned; especially the white tub and shower combined which had a crackled look. It had gold feet, which looked like the paws of a lion. The walls had a light color and also had a crackled look like the tub. It looked charming. Almost like on of those bathroom seen in interior magazines.

There was a knock on the door a half hour later. My hair was wrapped inside a towel. I didn't want to leave; I didn't want to meet him now. Another knock; I ignored it.

"Bella, I have to leave for a short while. I have an appointment with Jasper soon. I've just spoken with him. Come out for a moment please." Hearing Jasper's name made my blood boil. But James would be away from the mansion, at least for a while. I used another towel to wrap around my body before walking over to the door to unlock it.

"Here's a clean shirt you can wear. I'll get you clothes later." I nodded and accepted the shirt, putting it on at once, buttoning it up before slipping off the towel. James was dressed now, ready to go. He held a set of keys in his hand. Car keys I figured.

"Follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying while I'm gone," He said with a serious facial expression, turning away from me. I followed him slowly, not really comfortable with the look he gave me. Instead of going down the stairs, he turned to go up to the next floor instead. Even more uncomfortable, I walked up the steps, reaching the next floor. James continued down the corridor, to the second door on the left. He opened the door and motioned for me to enter. All I could see was darkness and I momentarily stepped back.

"Get in," he angrily said, grabbing my hand and forced me inside. I didn't have time to see what kind of room it was, he shut the door quickly and blocked all light sources out. For a moment I thought he had simply left me alone there, but I soon realized he was in there with me.

"You'll stay here while I'm gone. You will not try to escape. Jasper warned me about you."  
"What? Warned you about what?" I wondered what he had told James.  
"That you'd try to escape…Jasper said it would be a good idea to teach you where you belong." He spoke darkly. "I own you now. Try to escape and you will regret it. There's now ay of escaping."

_I. Hate. Jasper._I heard James quick footsteps, and he soon had his hands on my shoulders, pushing me backwards. My back collided with the hard stone wall and I would've fallen down if he wasn't pressing me against it.

"Stop!" I yelled at him, but he wouldn't listen. The sound of rattling chains, made me widen my eyes, he was trying to chain me to the wall. After a couple of minutes, I found myself chained to the wall, my hands in iron clasps above my head, and the same type around my ankles, my legs spread.

"Let me go! You can't…do this!" I yelled to the darkness in front of me.  
"No…" I whimpered when James began to unbutton the shirt I was wearing. No matter what I did, I was stuck and couldn't move away. When he finished the last button I felt him push the fabric of the shirt away, and his hands slowly traced the curve of my hips, up my sides, to my chest, then one hand went to cup my chin firmly.

I suspected he could see me in the dark, I on the other hand couldn't see an inch before me. His lips fell on my lips only for a second, and then he moved down to my neck. I could feel his lips parting, making me aware of the sharp canines against my neck. His tongue rolled over a spot, as if deciding a place to sink his teeth through my skin.

I held my breath, tightening my eyelids to brace myself for what I knew he was going to do. A high-pitched cry spread from my lips when his fangs sunk through my flesh mercilessly. He bit down harder, and I cried my heart out for him to stop. The pain soared through me for a long time while he drank.

I could hear the sound of him sucking my blood; the sickness I felt made it only more painful. Finally he stopped, tracing his tongue over the marks he left on my once perfect skin. The next seconds of wordless silence, appeared to be eternity. I couldn't breathe normally, feeling something trying to block my lungs almost. I whimpered again, biting my lip to keep quiet. My eyes stung with the tears I held back. This was the second time he drank from me, and this time it was painful beyond imagining. During sex, I didn't even feel a slight bit of pain when he bit me.

"You taste wonderful, if I forgot to tell you…" he murmured as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.  
"Unchain me…" I spoke, my words barely audible.  
"No. I won't be gone for long…and when I get back, we'll repeat last night…"  
Without thinking, I spat straight into his face.

"Fuck you," I said lowly, gritting my teeth.  
There was an unbearable silence. Then all of a sudden he slapped me hard across the face with the back of his hand. My head turned to the side as a result of the blow. A few seconds later I heard the door open and close, I was alone. Tears stung my hurt skin, I was sure my cheek was glowing red at this point.

An hour passed and I was still chained to the wall. I was freezing, my skin covered in goose bumps. I hated him even more for unbuttoning my shirt. I tried to think so much negative about James that I would hate him until the day I died. I turned toward the direction of the door when I heard someone outside.

My eyes searched the darkness frantically, my heart racing. The door opened finally, I could see a silhouette of a shadow in the door frame. I lowered my head, sick to my stomach, hating the role I had been given in this world.

"Bella?" a voice said. I looked up at once; the voice did not belong to James but to…?  
"Edward?" I replied, almost thunderstruck.  
"Yeah, it's me." He walked over to me, and I rattled the chains with my arms.

"Please let me loose. He…he chained me to the wall…"  
"How long has he been away?" he asked, pushing away my plead.  
"I dunno. Maybe an hour or so? For all I know he can come back any minute. He said he wouldn't be long. How did you find me?"

"I arrived a while ago, after I talked with Jasper. I knew James must've left before I got here. I made sure he wasn't here though. Luckily I searched this floor first, and well…here I am."

"Well…That's…good. Unchain me then."  
"Uh, I can't."

"What?! What do you mean, you can't? Of course you can! Release me!" I yelled to him angrily. He showed up, and now he wasn't going to help me? I was not going to accept it.

"If he doesn't find you where he left you, he'll know someone helped you free. Why are you chained anyways?"

"It's your friend, Jaspers fault! James had spoken with him, and somehow James got angry at me and freaking locked me in these chains! I don't want to be here when he gets back. He won't know who helped me, you can deny it if he accuses anyone. And he'll never see me again."

"It's not that easy…It might be best if you actually…stay here. I don't think you'll be accepted in our world…" he spoke in a low whispery voice.

"Then take me with you! I'll hide! I'll do anything; just get me out of these chains!" I rattled the chains again, wishing I could break free.

"No." I heard him turn to walk away from me. I could barely see the lines of his figure when he narrowed the distance to the door, there was only a little light outside, as if a dying light bulb through a pathetic light. Tears swam in my eyes at this point.

"I'm scared!" the words rolled off my tongue as easily as the tears spilled down my cheeks. I could practically hear the tears in my voice. I lowered my head with my eyes tightly closed, thinking that he surely had left.

"How scared?" I looked up after a moment, even though I couldn't see.

"Petrified…" I breathed. Edward leaned in to reach up to my wrists. He felt his way up my arms and I gasped, the coldness had made me highly sensitive. I didn't know how he did it, but soon my wrists were free. I rubbed my hands and arms, wanting to get some feeling of warmness back. While he was on his knees, trying to get my legs free, I buttoned up the shirt before wrapping my arms around myself.

"There. We got to go at once, if he sees my car, we're screwed."

"You drove? Can't you fly?"  
"Sure but you can't. What you thought I'd fly with you?" I didn't reply to him. We were now running down the corridor, soon reaching the stairs. Edward gave me a weird look, as if he just noticed I only had an oversized shirt on. He then rolled his eyes.

"Had fun I hope." He said almost soundlessly, and I shot him an angry look. A minute later we were out of the mansion, greeting the bitter cold air. I followed Edward through the gates, soon spotting a sports car by the side of the road.

"Jump in." I released a sigh of relief from my lips when I leaned back in the comfortable front seat. I looked up at the mansion; I wouldn't miss it for a second. Edward was in his seat shortly after and drove away from the mansion.

I looked at the weird buttons that didn't make sense. They were placed above the radio, if it was a radio. There were a lot of tiny buttons with a weird sign above all of them. Edward pressed one of them and said home. I looked outside, but nothing happened. I could only see the light of the car against fog. But then the fog started to clear, and the road had changed from bumpy to smooth, like asphalt.

"Weird…" I looked around the city lights, amazed that this was real. Huge building towered high above me. I leaned forward to see if I could see the top of the buildings. They were not of usual height, they were massive and they all had a glow of blue around them. Edward turned to drive up a steep road on the right. He turned sharply to the left; I almost got knocked into the window, before he stopped the car.

"We're here," he got out the car and closed the door. I did the same. I stopped to look up at the huge building, tilting my head back as much as I could.

"You…you live here?" I asked amazed.

"My home…this way." He led me to the door on the first floor, and put his hand on a plain metal square which was stuck to the wall. A bright blue line traveled up and down, and then a calm woman's voice said _clear. Welcome Mr. Edward.  
_  
"I want to sign in a…guest." He spoke to the wall, I found this weird.  
"Put your hand on it," He said, pointing at the metal square.

"Uh…why?" I asked, a bit nervously.

"So it can scan and store your information."

"Oh…yeah, sure." I placed my hand onto the device, pressing my palm against it. This time a red light scanned, it went in several directions, tiny red patterns almost. My skin tingled, but nothing more. As long as the thing wasn't going to melt my skin or something, I was cool about it.  
_Clear. Name please the female voice spoke again_.

"Bella," Edward answered for me, when I just looked around trying to figure out where the sound came from.

_Miss or Mrs.?  
__  
_"Miss," he looked at me, "I presume…"  
_Clear. Welcome Miss Bella._Edward pushed the door open and I walked inside. I followed him over to an elevator. He pushed a button, which glowed purple all of a sudden. Apparently they had lots of colors! The doors slid open, showing a small room in bright red with golden patterns on the walls.

"209 please." Edward spoke when both of us were inside.  
_209??!?? _

"Heh…Are you able to breathe up there?" I asked, glancing at the line of buttons where a purple glowing circle moved across the numbers as the elevator moved up. The elevator moved from floor to floor very fast. It wouldn't take long until we were at the right one. 47…48…

"It's pretty high, isn't it?" I asked, still following the purple glowing circle. 98…99…  
"It's not too bad…" he answered, looking bored. I was getting dizzier by the second when the purple circle closed in on 209 which was the very last number, the top floor.

"You don't like heights?" Edward asked without looking at me. I felt as if the color had left my face at this point.

"Nah, its okay I guess." The elevator finally came to a stop and I walked out, I felt like I was still in the elevator when I walked.  
"Here," Edward said and grabbed my arm when I walked in the wrong direction. He unlocked the door, and held the door open for me.

"Do you need…clothes or something?" he asked when I walked by him.

"Yeah. I'm practically naked."

"What a shame…" He closed the door behind him and walked across the floor, throwing his jacket in a leather chair. All the furniture was black leather. The living room was huge, filled with high-tech. I almost thought I had walked into a set of a sci-fi movie. High tech lighting system, audio system, TVs, everything. The speakers were small, but I suspected they were greater than those in my world.

"Nice place."  
"It's okay. Livable for the moment. I'll leave for a while. You can hang out while I'm gone." Edward walked over to the door and was about to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going? I have to be here alone? What if I…set something on fire and the elevator isn't working and then I have to climb and then fall from the 209th floor to crash and die!" I took a long deep breath after rambling on like a maniac.

"And…I'm hungry…" I added brushing my hair behind my ears.

"Err…okay firstly, this place is very safe. Even before you can make something burn, the system of the apartment will take care of it. You won't have to do anything yourself. It's all good. And if anything happens, don't go anywhere near the balcony. On second thought, don't go near the windows either. Just don't…look down."

"Oh okay. Food?" I pushed on.

"In the kitchen, on your right, through that open door over there. You'll find what you need. Didn't James feed you?"

"Nope…he fed from me though…" I had almost forgotten about that, I reached my hand up to my neck, cringing when I could feel the marks.

"Yeah I saw that. And he…hit you as well? Did you turn disobedient or something?" he asked and walked back until he stood in front of me. He turned my face to the left and let his thumb trace over my skin. I couldn't help but feel relaxed at his touch.

"It's not that bad. I've got something for you." He disappeared from the living room, and soon came back in.

"I got this med kit in the mail a month ago. Who knew it would come in handy?" he muttered and started pulling at a purse looking thing which had a lot of plastic buckles. He got it open finally; some of the buckles had been torn off under the process. My eyes widened, seeing shots in a line with a sickening green color. What kind of medical kit was this? I'd expect band-aids and scissors and stuff. Edward picked up a small round container, and I sighed, which made him laugh a little.

"Rub it where it hurts and let it work for a good ten minutes. Then you can wash it off. Doctor's orders," he winked and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then turned to leave, "I'll go get you some clothes for tonight. Tomorrow we'll go…shopping." He said 'shopping' in a way that made it sound like he was in pain or felt extremely sick.

"I doubt my exes left any clothes…" he muttered to himself when he exited his apartment.  
I opened the small container I held in my hand, grimacing when a strange odor hit my face. I waved it away before taking some balm on my finger tips. After applying it on my cheek, I put some on my neck. Who knows, maybe it would heal and make the marks vanish entirely.

After a second thought, I buttoned up my shirt and did the same thing on the second set of bite marks. I would like it if they disappeared from my skin. I walked into the kitchen and placed the balm onto a kitchen counter. The kitchen reminded me of the living room; it had a lot of black there too. The counters were black, the refrigerator and the cabinets were black too.

It looked like an apartment for a young person. I started going through the cabinets, then the refrigerator to pick out stuff that looked good. Some stuff I knew what it was, and some stuff I had no clue about. I ended up with some kind of sandwich that I ate up in a minute.

I cleaned up and put everything I used back where it belonged and closed the doors around. I wondered if that balm thing had worked. It must've been around ten minutes ago that I put it on. I pressed a finger against my cheek, I couldn't feel anything. My skin was numb.

"Strange…" I walked over to the spring and splashed some water to clean my face. I grabbed a paper towel and cleaned off the rest of the balm on my neck and chest. I could hardly feel the marks now, just some dry skin at the particular places. I had walked back into the living room, feeling drowsy. Maybe it was the balms fault; it must've gotten to my head.  
_"Mr. Edward, your guest Jasper has arrived. He'll be up shortly."__  
_Now I felt awake.  
"Oh my god!!!" I covered my mouth with my hand in shock and horror when hearing who was coming. It wouldn't take long until he was up. Maybe he already was? I was almost getting a nervous break down.

I ran over to the door, instinctively knowing i should lock it before it was too late. If Edward wasn't home, Jasper would leave. But to my horror i couldn't find a lock. With shivering hands, i touched the door, trying to somehow find something which would lock it. I was a strange universe i was in, maybe it was a simple trigger somewhere? It didn't look like it. I was about to turn around to let hte door be, it would be best to hide. But once my back was turned, I heard a knock, then the sound of the door opening. I tripped over when i rushed to get away, and i fell heavily to the floor.

"I've got the diamonds, Edward! Our little sex machine earned us quite some..." Jasper had walked in, looking proudly at the suitcase he was carrying, but then his facial expression changed, when he lifted his head. I felt as if my spirit had left me. I'd be dead before Edward would be back.

"How did this happen?" he asked, sounding strangly calm. He walked toward me fast, and pulled me up roughly by my arm, his fingers almost digging into my bones. I was like a weak leaf, crumpling under his grasp. He pushed me away from him and i fell over a table, hitting my head hard. I saw blood on my fingers after i touched one of my temples, which ached like hell.

"Bastard!" I started to climb up on my feet, but a second later i was pressed against the floor, looking up into Jaspers face.

"You little slut! Why aren't you pleasing your master, that's your job! Fuck. Wait until Edward gets here. I'll kick his ass for this..." My eyes turned from angry to scared when he pulled up something from his pocket and hit a trigger on it, and a blade popped out.  
_Shit...  
_He lowered the knife to my throat and I stopped my squirming, even holding my breath.

"I've been wondering how much you can take. How much you can survive..." He drew the knife down to my skin, I could feel the sharpness of the blade, begging he wouldn't put more strength on it. The blade reached the first button of my shirt and the button fell off as soon as the sharp blade grazed the fabric.

"Don't..." I started, but bit my words back when he let hte knife slice through my skin. I arched when he rotated the point of the blade. It had only gone about a millimeter through my skin, but it felt as if the steel was covered in poison. I writhed under him in agony, but he only continued his sadistic torture, letting more buttons fall and the shirt only revealing more and more flesh.

Jasper looked up at my face for a short second, grinning at my tears. I cursed silently, tears only showed weakness. I was weak. He tore the rest of the shirt open, the buttons flew in differnt directions, and I jerked my head to the side in sudden fright. He continued to let the knife dance over my skin, leaving circles and lines of cuts on my body, as if I were his canvas. I could feel and hear when he pressed the edge deeply through my skin, I couldn't hold back a painful scream, he covered my mouth roughly with his hand.

"I liked your screams better last night..." James spoke as his eyes wandered down my naked body. I looked at him with confusion, yet pain. He leaned down to whisper something to me.

"It was I who was watching you...not Edward. I must admit, I wanted to be in James place when he first entered..."

"You sick fuck!" I yelled cutting off his sentence.

"You're the one who's sick! Enjoying getting screwed by a vampire. Aren't you ashamed?!" he pulled my head back by my hair, and I arched, holding my balance with my shivering hands.

"Stop! you sold me out! You and Edward can go to hell! You two jerks should be ashamed, not me!" I cursed at him, practically crying my heart out when he went back to his knife game, cutting my flesh. I didn't dare look at my body, it must've looked like hell. It felt like hell at least, a burning, painful sensation running through me. I couldn't sense him slashing my skin anymore, hte pain spread through me and my brain couldn't register any new damage. Maybe it was for the best. I had lost all of my energy, I couldn't even move my fingers, my arms limp by my sides. How much could I take?

"Enough playing. Let's try something else..." Jasper said, and I opened my eyes, horrified of what he would do next. He had both of his hands around the hilt of hte knife and he brought his arms above his head, the point of the blade was pointing towards me. A second later, with all his power, he stabbed me in the stomach, the room soon filled with cries of pure pain. Everything went black...

* * *

**I didn't kill her!!!!!!  
Jasper is evil .  
I'm thinking about making him nicer. What do you think?**

Please review, it makes me sooo happy, and thank you for everyones support.

I love you all! 

**-Misha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Errr, WARNING  
Kind of a rape in this chapter (last one i promise), but she aint gonna get punked around, Bella will handle it. I think you will like how she deals with it? I hope so at least  
anyways....ENJOY!**

* * *

"I won't repeat it!"

"Jasper! Damn it. I've explained it a thousand times! I had to get her out of there! She might…"

"I said no! Do you think he will meet her now? It's too early for that. She's not mature enough. So drop it. We'll sell her again, far away from James. She's a good lay, good for a few millions. I saw her, believe me; some would pay more for that kind of action. James won't find out. And you saved her because…you care for her?" Jasper said laughing.

I could hear their voices somewhere near by. Maybe a room with an open door. I tried to hang onto every word they said.

"No. But the idea of selling her was bad. I went to James home to check if he was up to something, but he wasn't there. I went to find…her….and I couldn't decide taking her with me or to just leave her there. James is a sneaky bastard, he knows too much. What if we never found her again? He could've moved! Things aren't as easy here, you know. We can't track people down here, even though they're marked by Death. If we lose her, all of this is over." Edward spoke.

"Yes. But she could earn us big time! We can rent her out on a daily basis! Then have her back!"

"No. Money we earn on human girls. If you didn't notice, after cutting her up, she's not more human than you and me. I was right; she did change as soon as she stepped into this world. It was arranged for that to happen, she's high priority. Maybe someday, she'll kick your ass. You never know how good she will do in the tests. "

"Whatever. I hope she will pick me in the second test. I'd show her who's superior…"

"You're dreaming. Pick you? Riiight. After making her into a sex slave to earn money for you? I don't think so…I'd rather think she'd go for me. Not that I would mind if she picked me of course. I like the second test…" Edward said.

"You sold her too, idiot. Who wouldn't like the second test?" I heard footsteps, apparently their conversation was over.

"Man, you did this thoroughly didn't you? It'll take a week before she awakes…" I heard Edward talking right by me.

"No it won't. It wasn't that bad. She just needs an eye opener…" Jasper muttered, his voice close too.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up…" All of a sudden a forced kiss was placed upon my lips. My eyes flickered open and I pushed Jasper away with all of my strength. He knocked into Edward, who almost fell, but found balance just in time.

"She's awake!"

"Asshole!"

"Umm…you might wanna…" Edward motioned toward me with his hand, and I looked down, I was naked. Quickly I drew the bed sheet up to cover myself.

"Who did this?" I asked when my shirt was missing, assumingly someone removed it.

"You were a mess pretty much. If you want that bloody shirt back, then fine. I had to remove it to give you medical attention. Your scars are almost gone…" Edward explained. I lifted the sheets, he was right. The scars looked as if they were old, on recovery.

My eyes narrowed when I looked at Jasper. I looked to my right, seeing a digital clock on the nightstand. I grabbed it and threw it straight at Jasper. It hit his shoulder hard, but he didn't even flinch. It fell down and broke into tiny pieces, when they strangely faded to nothing. Jasper smirked at me, mocking me.

"Is that all you got?"

"Shut up Jasper. You're not helping…"

"Why did you get me away from James? Don't say out of pity. You've sold a huge amount of girls, which none you helped."

"Because selling you was a risk we shouldn't have taken. We're supposed to watch over you, until it's time…" Edward said, looking at me first, and then at Jasper, who rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean time for—"

"Time for handing you over to your true owner, of course. Our Master, Death."

"No one owns me. I need to go back to where I come from." I stood up from bed, carefully assuring I was covered, Jasper looked as if he wanted to strip me naked in a second. I threw him an angry glare, which he only smiled at. I hated him.

"No, you can't go back. Not yet at least. You'll understand more later…"  
"No! You can't deny me of anything! And what tests were you talking about?" I asked, tying the sheet into a knot so it didn't fall off.

"Don't question. You'll get there eventually. It's better you don't know." Edward answered, not even close to what _I_ wanted to hear.

"You'll live here with me as long as you have to. I'll let you know when…changes must be done."

"Why do you get to have her? I was the one who found her, remember? I was the one who was by our master's side the day he chose her. You hadn't even been crossed over yet. She should live with me." Jasper cut in, I felt like I was a pet again, having nothing to say about this matter.

"You'd do her while she's asleep. You'd do a horrible job. She's staying here," Edward said, taking a step toward Jasper.

"To hell with this, I'm not staying with either of you! I'll find my way home then." I turned away from them and walked out of the room, going towards the exit. I had almost reached it when Edward ran in front of me, pushing me gently backwards.

"Out of my way…" I said darkly, sick of everything.

"I can't let you leave—"

"I'm leaving. If there was a slight possibility of me staying, two of three people in this room would have to die on the spot. And the chance of that looks poor. Move!" I commanded, my hands now fists by my sides.

Edward looked past me for a second, then back at me again.

"Fine. Leave." I looked at him surprised for a second, but I changed my face expression quickly. Edward stepped aside, giving me my…freedom. I walked over to the door and opened it, about to leave.

"Maybe you should bring some clothes with you…" I looked over to my shoulder to where Edward was pointing. There was a stack of clothes on a chair, everything brand new kept in plastic bags. I hesitated for a second, but then walked back inside. I opened a plastic bag and pulled a dress out of it. I couldn't find any pants or any normal everyday clothes. They were from that storehouse, so they were all sorted out for the girls who were going to get sold.

Of course only dresses were used. I stripped, throwing away the sheet. I didn't waste time to think about those who were watching. I dressed myself quickly, looking perfect in the knee length; strapless, silky white dress, as if it had been handmade for my body exactly. I put on a pair of shoes which stood on the floor also. I looked at Edward for a second, but then turned my head and walked back to the door, stepping outside. Once the door clicked when I shut it, I felt alone. I was free but alone.

**Edward's POV**

"What the hell did you just do? Do you think that makes it easier to find her later? My idea of just selling her was much better. We'd be richer, and we'd find her later on." Jasper said once she left.

"Don't make it a big deal. Give her twenty minutes and she'll be begging us to take her in again. Do you think she can walk unnoticed through the streets here?" I said grinning, trying to hint Jasper at my plan. Jasper picked up on it and smiled back.

"I forgot. Just her scent will awake someone. They won't let her go easily…This might be fun…"

**Bella's POV again.**

I stood by the elevator, tapping my fingers on the metal door, waiting for it to come to the 209th floor. I heard a 'ding' sound and the doors opened, revealing the small red room. Inside, I said which floor I wanted to, remembering that was what Edward did. A purple glowing circle showed the status of the elevator trip.

I felt almost hypnotized as I watched it. The way down seemed to go quicker than the way up. I stepped outside and the female voice wished me goodbye. When I exited the whole building, the voice spoke my name, which made me jump. But I calmed down when memorizing everything. I was not used to all that yet. The weather was cold against my skin, the dress didn't help much. I looked up at the tall buildings; they only made me feel like a mouse trapped in a maze.

I started walking carefully, my shoes clicking abnormally loud, at least to my ears. It was all I could focus on. Click, click, click, click. It echoed, the street I walked on sounded hollow, as if there were tunnels right below or something. I brushed away my hair, blinking my eyes when the wind made my eyes go all teary. The floating round lamps above my head cast light circles on the ground. I looked at the lamps nervously, afraid they would drop onto my head.

It was too weird. After rounding multiple corners and changing multiple directions, I stopped. It all looked the same. There were no signs or boards I could read where I was. Not even bus signs. And no cars around. It was quiet, I felt like I was the only person outside. The clicking grew louder, so did my nervosity.

It started getting darker, less light sources where I walked. The lamps had a bigger distance between them, and the light kept fading. It was enough light to see, but I couldn't shake off the feeling of the darkness pressing towards me. I wanted to look over my shoulder after each step; I could almost swear I was being watched. The feeling of unseen eyes upon me. If that was the case, I wasn't the only one outside.

The buildings near by were dark, I couldn't see how tall they were…The faint blue glow wasn't surrounding them. Maybe I had reached the end of the city or something. I walked a little faster, my pulse rising by the second. In the distance I could hear slow footsteps. I turned toward the source of the sound, but I couldn't see anyone. My lungs ached every time I breathed in the cold air, feeling almost like a slow beginning of suffocation if I didn't calm down soon.

So someone was outside walking, big deal. It didn't mean danger, not at all. I was safe, in a huge city with no acknowledge about it or about its residents. They could be cold-blooded murderers, rapists, lawyers. I had no idea. But I was safe. Surely, I was safe. Most likely safe. Possibly safe. A little bit. Footsteps grew all of a sudden loud, too loud. Too close. I was not safe at all. I picked up my pace, praying I'd get rid of whoever it was.

I was almost afraid to look over my shoulder, but I did. No one. Just the long empty street with occasional circles of light from the lamps which faded into the distance. Nothing. I loosened my muscles a little; they had been knots inside of me. My eyes searched the dark frantically, and then I saw it. A faint orange glow and smoke drifting away.

A silhouette of a man emerged from the dark, his heavy footsteps made my skin crawl in fear. I could merely see his eyes; the glow from his cigarette lit up parts of his face, but faded again when the glow dimmed. His footsteps died as he stopped. I swallowed my fear, and stepped in the direction I was going. I bumped into him when he moved in front of me.

"Ex…excuse me…" I muttered my voice shaky. I tried to walk past him, but he wouldn't let me. I pushed at him, but he refused to move.

"I heard you a while ago, coming this way. I'm never wrong when it comes to women; their footsteps are so light and gentle. You had my interest…" His voice dangerous and on edge.

"I…I need to go…" I broke free from him, running at least a few steps before he reached me, blocking my way again. I could see his face more clearly now, because of the lamp near by. His face was pale, in contrast with his dark surroundings. His cheekbones were high and prominent, his raven black hair swirling across his face when a breath of wind hit him.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked, holding me tighter, his eyes searching me as if looking for something. He flicked his cigarette away over his shoulder.

"No one. Let go, I have to be somewhere…"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere tonight bitch." He pushed me violently over to a wall near by, I almost fell down. I imagined my bones almost falling apart because of the collision. Were all males bastards in this world? He pulled me back a little before slamming me against the wall as if I was a toy.

"Help!" I screamed, but he muffled my voice with his hands until no words could escape. He pulled a strap off my shoulder, tearing the dress when he did so. I could hear him breathing close to my ear, I shut my eyes tightly.

"It's not like anyone would help you anyways…" he whispered coldly and removed his hand, letting my whimpers loose. He forced me onto the ground, spread my legs, pulled up my dress, and leaned over me. I could hear him undo his pants in a hurry, my eyes widened.

"No…" I tried to push him away, kick him away, but to no avail. He grinned at me below him, leaning in for a kiss, holding onto my chin to keep me still. I forced my head to the side, screaming for help when I felt his hard member press to get inside of me. Shadows flickered over me all of a sudden, and I heard someone landing not far away.

The man upon me didn't hear a thing and continued to press into me, as if doing it slowly to mock me, torturing me. He looked up at me, his eyes shining like silver; I could see my reflection in them.

"Need help?" I heard someone ask, and my head shot up, seeing Jasper and Edward standing a few feet away.

"The whore is mine…" he spat at them, forcing him self fully inside of me and I cried out, hitting his shoulders. My hands went up his neck, to his head, and then I pulled his head sharply to the side, hearing a sickening sound of bones breaking. The silver in his eyes faded and went completely black, and then his eyes closed. I let go of his head in shock and his face fell down onto my heaving chest, his neck twisted in a strange angle. I covered my mouth with my hands, my eyes wide open, staring at him. In a second of complete fury, I had killed him as if squashing a bug.

"At least he died happy…" Jasper muttered, looking completely lost after what happened.

"Oh my god…get…get him away from me!" my mind cleared up a bit and I started pushing the dead guy off of me. Edward came and helped me with my problem. I was disgusted with the situation.

"What is it with you screwing dead men?" Jasper had to comment, his voice careless.

"Go to hell!" I yelled at him once I was on my feet. I walked over to him, and punched him straight in the face, he didn't see that coming. He fell down, my fist aching like hell. It was worth it.

"You worthless piece of shit!" I continued yelling, now that he was on the ground. Jasper pushed himself up, almost bouncing up without using strength, his eyes went dark.

"Aw man, she knocked you down!" Edward laughed, opening the dead guy's shirt after watching us.

"Jasper give it up. I'd knock you down too. Leave it; we have a job to do. She killed her very first this night…"

Jasper looked at me a couple of seconds, looking as if he wanted to hurt me badly, again.

"Watch it!" he snapped when he walked past me, giving me a deadly look. I walked over to them after a couple of seconds, cringing when seeing that man again. Edward held a small tribal designed dagger in his hand, he gave it to Jasper.

"You're better at this than me…" Edward stood up and Jasper leaned over the man on the ground after sending me a smirk. He started drawing on the dead guys' chest with the blade and black thick liquid seeped out of the cuts. It only took a few seconds before Jasper was done. At least it looked like he was done when he leaned back on his heels, dropping the dagger. On the man's chest was a symbol, clearly visible with the dark lines. My lungs seemed to tighten each time I swallowed.

"Get over here," he motioned toward me with his hand. I shook my head no.

"Edward?" Jaspers eyes moved to Edward, who stood beside me. Edward nudged my shoulder, nodding his head when our eyes met.

"Go." I walked over to Jasper, trying not to stare at my rapist on the ground. If I could go back in time, having the chance to undo my killing, I would've changed nothing. I was glad he wasn't breathing anymore. Once close enough, Jasper pulled me down onto my knees and grabbed my hand with force. He pressed my palm against the guy's chest, I could feel the lines of the symbol, and the liquid had dried.

"Hold still a few seconds…" Jasper said, letting go.

"Do it! Edward commanded behind me, knowing I was about to withdraw. I wiped away my tears harshly with my other hand. I held still, cursing under my breath. All of a sudden I could feel something warm on my thigh, its intensity getting stronger and stronger until it was painful. I gasped and wanted to withdraw my hand, but Jasper grabbed my arm and held it so I couldn't pull away.

"It hurts…" tears spilled when I could almost feel flames licking my skin. I threw my head back, screaming my lungs out as pain ripped through my body. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain faded slowly. I still shook madly. Edward caught me when I fell over, I couldn't hold my balance any longer. With a lot of effort I opened my heavy eyelids, beams of faint red light gushed through the lines of the symbol on the man's chest. I pushed myself up, ignoring Edward who tried to make me lie still.

"He's coming…" Jasper smiled, looking up into the sky. My eyes searched the dark, but I couldn't see anything. I could hear a low swishing noise coming from above, getting closer. I shielded my eyes from the floating lamp, and then I saw something. It came closer and closer by the second, its speed greater by each moment. All I could see was something blue, glowing the same way like those red beams. Finally, it landed. I saw the person once he stepped near enough for me to see him in the poor light. He wore a dark blue hooded cloak, his face hidden. I jerked backwards when he walked; Edward held onto my shoulders and leaned in to whisper something.

"Don't fear him; he's not here for you…yet." I looked at the cloaked man as he walked, Jasper and I moved to the sides to let him by. The man stood still, looking down at the dead man. Then something strange happened, the red light changed to dark blue, and I could see the light turn into a person, the one I killed. I recognized his face, that expression. Exactly the same one as the dead body below him.

The cloaked guy raised his hand; I only saw a normal hand under the thick clothes. I didn't know what I had expected, a skeleton? He sort of lifted the spirit of the person, without being near the blue glow of him, up to his face. I heard him inhale deeply and the spirit easily disappeared under his hood, it almost looked like smoke. I jumped when he turned to my direction. Edwards hands held me still with more strength. The cloaked man leaned down, my eyes searched him frantically, but I saw nothing, only darkness hiding his face.

"Congratulations…" he said his voice deep, almost whispery sounding. His voice was smooth, and not even near evil. Just mysterious and calm. Powerful.

"It's not the first time yet…" he continued, slowly straightening up. A strong wind came all of a sudden, bringing my hair in front of my face. I brushed it away hurriedly, but he was gone now. I was left with the feeling of helplessness and hopelessness, yet curiosity. Would I meet this person wearing the mask of Death again? Did I want to?

* * *

**Did you like it? I sure hope so.**

Pleaseee review all of you that are reading. It will only take a minute.

Reviews make my day! and they make me want to write faster.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWW PLEASEEEEEEE

and ty for those of you who have been reviewing the whole time.

Love you all,

Misha.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm soooooooooo sorry this chapter took so long to write. I should have the next chapter out way faster. For some reason I had major trouble with this Chapter. PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH. IT KEEPS ME GOING. **

**REVIEWS = INSPIRATION TO WRITE**

* * *

**  
**Months passed. Months where I lived with Edward in his apartment. I had let go of my hatred, but I hadn't forgotten a single thing, my ghosts would forever lurk in my mind, reminding me why I once hated Edward and Jasper. Jasper however, I never turned my back against. I couldn't trust him fully. I couldn't trust any of them fully, but Jasper was on a different level. His nature, his bad temper, and the way he looked at me sometimes.

I couldn't relax entirely. He often visited Edwards apartment, but Edward wasn't the reason. That they once sold me was something I couldn't forget, something I brought up a bunch of times. It seemed that they had grown to like me, to take care of me; they felt sorry for what they had done. Or at least, that was what they said. But words can consist of lies; words can form a weapon if you can't read the content in each word.

The memories of that night when I killed a rapist was also something I always had on my mind. The way I felt when I broke his neck, the power I felt surging through me. The adrenalin. That feeling never returned. Edward and Jasper seemed frustrated because of it, I was useless. I had been useless throughout the months I had been here.

They tried to make the episode repeat itself by sending me out at nights, letting some creature attack me. They threatened to not save me and that I should protect myself. It didn't work at all. They ended up saving me, because I couldn't fight anyone off.

"Bella?" Wanna join us outside? We have wine," Edward leaned over me, throwing a shadow over the book I was reading. I turned over my shoulder, pushing the bottle he held away from my head.

"Outside? Uh…no thanks. I have my strange purple glowing soda," I said, pointing at the glass with the glowing liquid. I had grown to like all the glowing stuff. I just hoped it wouldn't have a bad effect. What if my eyes started glowing, or my skin? A disaster.

"All right. Have fun with your book then," Edward said boringly and left. I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, she didn't want to. She's still scared of heights…" Edward said, pretending I wasn't there when he spoke to Jasper.

"I heard that!" I pointed my finger warningly, continuing reading the lines of page 178, blowing a bubble with the bright pink bubble gum in my mouth, which doubled the size each time I had chewed it ten times. My words were barely recognizable now.

"This world is hopeless!" I exclaimed, running to spit the gum in the trash.

"Bleh…My Jaw hurts!"

"You'd think she'd be more mature by now…" Jasper said when I walked back to the couch, rubbing my cheeks with my hands. "I can't believe she had us go get books from her world. She must be some witch to have us do that!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, bring out those glasses would ya?" Edward muttered, going out on the porch with the wine. Jasper closed the door when he left, shutting me inside unable to hear what they said. They seemed to discuss things a lot; often they made sure I wasn't near or able to hear them. They were all about secrets and plans.

They still had their "business" going on, I didn't have a chance making them let go of that. As awful as it was, I had to try forget about it. I didn't want my foot inside their game; I was not going to help them. Maybe one day, I could stop them. It just wasn't the time. Death I had never seen again. He was like gone from the world, never spoken of. I didn't understand. Not yet.

I turned the next page, then the next again, reading page by page until I finished the book. I didn't have much else to do. Always inside when it was dark, never allowed to walk outside, unless I was to be 'tested' to see if I could do something extraordinary again. Which I never could.

"Bella, you're going out."

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"No! I'm not finished reading!" I opened the book hurriedly, gluing my eyes to the text.

"Well you are now," Jasper said angrily, tossing away my book.

"Edward!" I shouted, and soon Edward came inside.

"What?"

"Make Jasper leave, tell him he can't boss me around! Why is he always here?"

"Jasper, stop whatever you…did."

"I didn't do anything. She hasn't been out in a long time! She still can't do shit!"

"Yeah, I know," Edward shrugged.

"Hey!" I cut in, offended.

"You're going out," Edward said firmly, crossing his arms.

"No, I don't want to! Last time some guy almost cut my head off! I won't do it anymore!" I jumped off of the couch, only to meet Edward face to face.

"I won't!" I yelled at him, ignoring his angry face expression. I turned away from him, almost walking into Jasper, whose eyes looked like they were burning.

"Take her, or I will," he commanded, leaning his face a little bit closer to mine. I narrowed my eyes, glaring back at him.

"You're not scared enough, slut." He spoke calmly. I knew precisely why he called me things, why he constantly tried to scare me. He wanted me to react, react differently than a simple human would, which I didn't really do. All I did was throw back a bunch of obscene words which didn't do much good. I never got scared, not really, just angry. Edward caught my hands and pulled them behind my back, telling me to be quiet when I wanted to cry.

"Edward!"

"No Bella, Jaspers right."

"I hate you!"

"Yes, I love you too," Edward muttered, forcing me outside, pushing me against the railing. I almost lost my breath when I looked down. I shut my eyes at once; I'd faint if I didn't.

"Edward, don't you dare!" I screamed when I heard a swishing noise behind me. I was pulled around again, pulled into Edwards arms even though I struggled not to let him. It only took a couple of seconds before he had left the porch I stood on; I was now looking down at the buildings. I gasped, forcing myself to close my eyes again.

"It won't take long until we're there," Edward assured me, but it didn't make me feel any better. I knew this night was going to suck. I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping my eyes shut through the entire trip. Jasper, who was flying right beside Edward, tried to scare me all the time by saying stupid little things like "Edward, watch out for that building!" I just took a second to show my middle finger. He only laughed at me.

I wondered where they were taking me, because usually I only hung out around the streets near the building Edward lived in. But now it looked like they were taking me far away from there. I started getting concerned, even lifting one of my eyelids to see where we were. I found myself above a huge forest, the treetops weren't far below.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, trying to look down into the forest, but it was too dark; the branches were too thick and close. It was maybe half an hour until it would be completely dark outside. The sky was still pretty light, so I could see enough. But that wouldn't last much longer. Suddenly, Edward held me tighter and dived towards the woods; I shielded my head when I could feel branches around me. Once on the dry ground, he let me go. Jasper landed right behind me, both of them retracted their feathery wings.

"This is nice spot?" Edward asked.

"Perfect. Twenty minutes or so, it will be pretty dark around here. There should be some in here…" Jasper replied, looking around the place.

"Yeah. Bye Bella." Edward smiled and turned his back toward me, then walked away.

"Wait! You're not leaving me here?!" I tried running after him, but all of a sudden he was way ahead.

"Jasper!" I turned toward him again, blocking his way.

"You can't do this! Don't leave me alone here…" He smirked at me, probably enjoying the whole situation he and Edward had put me in.

"Sorry girl. You're on your own. If you scream loud enough, then maybe, maybe, I'll come. Have fun, don't let them hurt you too badly…" Then he walked past me.

"Wha…w…What?"

"I hate you Jasper! Bastard!" I yelled, though it didn't help me one bit. I had no control any more, walking around in the forest, kicking rocks and twigs with a mood darker than the atmosphere in a cemetery. This was the worst thing they had done by far.

"Damn it…" I stopped, supporting myself against a tree, removing one of my shoes to let some small pebbles fall out of it. My head jerked up when I heard some twigs break. I let my eyes skim the trees, only the nearest were visible. The rest was in the dark. Too bad I didn't have some sort of super vision. Who knew what was hiding in there? Sighing loudly I walked through the forest, maybe I could find the end of it. The forest crept me out, the sounds, the thickening mist which was almost glowing as a result of thin moon rays.

"Edward? Jasper? Stop playing around…" I said when a loud sound of twigs breaking interrupted the silence of the forest. I looked over my shoulder within a second; I felt something touching the back of my neck. This couldn't be happening…  
I had to be paranoid. If my skin wasn't 'goose bumpy' already, it was now. With shifty eyes I strolled over the forest floor, through the mist, carefully avoiding rocks and branches I could trip over. After an hour of walking I leaned my back against a tree, breathing heavily. I was sick of their games. I heaved a deep sigh, knocking my head gently against the tree trunk. I decided to stay here until Edward and Jasper would turn up.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are. Damn idiots. Can't you just…show yourselves? It's annoying!" I spoke to the mist, surely Edward and Jasper had to be in there somewhere.

"Ah hah! I knew it…" I saw silhouettes of two shadows, getting clearer each moment.

"Wait…" Another silhouette turned up, a third person was there. I pushed myself away from the tree, straightening up after resting against it. Clearly something was wrong. When I saw them more clearly, they were definitely not Edward or Jasper. Three pale men dressed in dark gothic-looking clothes walked peacefully slowly towards me. All of them smirked when I stumbled back, straight into the tree. With unsteady hands I helped myself around the tree, only to stop again when I saw two more men coming my way. My heart practically jumped to my throat when I felt long fingers on my shoulders.

"You called for us, I believe?" A voice spoke darkly behind me, his hands leaving my shoulders then down my arms. I whipped around, my hair flared behind me.

"I didn't call for you," I spoke quickly, moving my hand away when the young pale man reached for it.

"Oh, I believe you did…" another man said, I felt his chest press against my back.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…Well we are here now…" The third whispered into my ear, brushing my hair away from my neck. I was surrounded by them.

"She looks like a nice little…snack don't you think?" I automatically lifted my hand to my neck when they started, licking their lips tauntingly. My pulse raced, I could feel it with my hand.

"Your heart beat is out of control…you can't think straight…" I was guided backwards until I hit the tree, I was held against it with bruising force. All five of them moved in on me, trapping me between them and the tree. Their hands wandered down my body, lifting my clothes, only to touch my warm skin with fresh blood underneath. I gave a push, a weak try to get them away, but I was rewarded with a sharp nail sinking into my palm. The one who did it lifted my hand up to his lips and he licked the blood which came to the surface.

"Sweet…" he murmured, tracing his tongue over his lips, savoring the taste of my blood. They moved closer to me, they all smiled of the fright in my eyes; I couldn't hide how scared I was. Someone brushed away my hair again, my neck naked for them to feed from. The zipper of my sweatshirt was pulled partly down, revealing my dark red bra; I couldn't stop shivering when lips began dropping onto my skin, five guys trying to find a nice spot.

"This wasn't what we agreed on…" They all stopped what they were doing to turn their fiery eyes on Edward and Jasper.

"Agreed on? Ouch!" I yelped when a nail pressed into my palm again, twisting around.

"We don't follow orders, you should know that. We just want a little taste of the gift you so willingly brought to us. We can't say no to such a young girl. Her blood is exquisite. We don't play games, Edward." The guy who was hurting me spoke soothingly. Their nature was so calm I could fall asleep just by listening to their voices. I shook my head, they were like a drug. Even their dark deep eyes made me lose focus. I gasped when he cut me deeper; he gave a short laugh and turned to me, lowering his head towards my neck, twisting his nail deeper until I arched in pain.

"Edward, no!" I heard Jasper shout, then all I could see was a bright green light, I had to squint my eyes. Loud painful roars surrounded me, the bright light settled, and I could see the vampires' skin burning until there was only skeletons left. The skeletons slowly dissolved, as if someone had poured acid over them. I stared at the empty ground for several seconds, in shock, before I lifted my head to look at Edward and Jasper. Jasper looked worried, Edward looked as if he was about to die.

"What…" I started, but stopped when Edward fell to his knees; his face had a painful expression. All of a sudden I saw his shirt tear open on his back in five places. As if he had been hit with a whip. I saw no damage on his skin, but he was in very much pain, writhing on the forest floor, trembling insanely. I ran over to him, but Jasper caught my arm and pulled me behind his back.

"Don't he can't even sense you…" he said quietly, looking down at the Death Angel in pain. "He knew this would happen…"

I leaned my head against Jasper's shoulder, closing my eyes. Just the sounds I heard were bad enough, describing the pain Edward went through.

"Is he going to be okay?" I sobbed, my cheeks wet with tears.

"He'll be okay…"

Minutes passed slowly; I was pacing back and forth, waiting. I couldn't believe that he was going through that pain just to save me. He knew it would happen, but he killed them for me regardless. I didn't think he cared whether I lived or died. The pain subsided finally and he went quiet, breathing heavily on the ground, his skin shining with sweat.

"Edward?" Jasper asked, pushing him gently with his foot. Edward rolled over onto his back, opening his eyes wide.

"Man, I hate this…"

"You had it coming," Jasper smiled giving him a helping hand. I walked over to him, not bothering to hide my concerned face when he looked at me.

"I'm fine!" he waved his hand, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked, lifting some loose pieces of his shirt.

"Uh…I didn't follow the rules. I killed vampires, which means punishment. The bad kind. And five vampires means a hell lot of pain. Some species we have to leave alone, but I just…couldn't." He reached for my hand, holding it with my palm up. It was a mess.

"We shouldn't have done this, Jasper. Vampires suck. Literally. I'm never going to make plans involving them ever again!"

"Why did you make plans with them? Haven't you noticed? I can be scared to death, but it won't help me do what I once did! Maybe I'm not what you want me to be, I'm not whoever Death wants. Quit trying to force me into using powers I do not possess. It's not working. Don't you see?"

Edward and Jasper didn't say anything, they just exchanged glances.

"So, should we get going? Unless you want to camp…?" Jasper said, breaking the silence.

"Let's leave," Edward agreed, guiding me to him by pulling my hand he was still holding. I saw his wings unfolding behind him, and he winced a little.

"I…can't. Jasper?" Edward let go of my hand and motioned me towards Jasper. I walked over to him, even though he probably had the nerve to do something stupid, like dropping me from the sky. He didn't though; we landed perfectly safe on the porch of Edward's apartment. They helped me with my hurt hand, wrapping gauze or something similar around my hand so it could heal in peace until the next day. I went straight to Edwards' bedroom knowing that the two were probably gonna stay up all night and discuss something as usual.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I slowly made my way to the balcony with my glass of wine, where Jasper and I usually held our conversations. Jasper was leaning against the rail looking over the city. I went to stand next to him.

"I told you." Jasper said

"I know what you're gonna say. I did think about it too, but then I simply thought about what was natural. I thought fright was the clue, that fright was her trigger. Anger makes sense of course, but I just can't see it in her." I said leaning on the railing, looking over the city.

"I know. Anger is the most emotional. It takes a lot of strength to keep it under control. Bella just doesn't…seem…fit to it, you know? Fright would be easier for her, but you've seen it in her eyes?" Jasper asked, sipping some more wine.

"Mhm. But she's had her little outbursts too. She just hasn't let her anger…loose. We have to work on that. And I have an idea too," I said smirking, while emptying out my wine glass.

**  
**I sat on Edward's bed where I'd been sleeping the whole time I stayed here, while Edward occupied the couch. I was waiting for Jasper to leave so that I could thank Edward for what he did for me earlier. I mean going through that pain for me, just to keep me alive. It was one of the last things I expected him to do. A lot of the time I don't know what to think of Edward. I keep having a hard time knowing whether or not to trust him.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I then heard footsteps and low murmurs of the two. It was then followed by a ding of the elevator. I waited for a few minutes not wanting to just jump out there. Figuring that Jasper was finally gone, I got up and made my way to the living room. I saw Edward just sitting on the couch, when I opened up the door. He seemed to be in deep thought.

I slowly made my way over to the couch and sat down next to him. He jumped a little, but smiled when he saw me.

"Hey you, what are you doing up?" He said looking at me

"Can't sleep," I replied

"Ah, hate when that happens…"

"What were you thinking about?" I asked. He looked like he was in such a deep thought.

He glanced at me, "Oh nothing important."

An awkward silence filled the room; I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"So umm…I wanted to thank you for earlier, when you saved me from those vampires…"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him quickly look over at me. I waited for him to stop looking, but he didn't. I looked over him, and his eyes looked shocked. I continued at what I was saying hoping that he would stop staring, "I mean, you could have left me for dead like Jasper would've probably done, but you didn't…and I just thought…." I was quickly cut off by him

"Well it was just for business you know, I didn't want to get my ass handed to me by death, if something happened to you."

For some strange reason I felt like a painful knife had been stabbed through my heart… Just business, it wasn't as if he cared about me. I was so stupid to think that.

"O-Okay, well thanks anyways." I replied while getting up. I slowly made my way to his bedroom. I was quickly cut off when he ran in front of me.

"Bella wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I…"

"Edward its fine I understand. It's your job it's just fine." I tried to push my way past him but he continued to stand there blocking my way.

"I lied okay!" He yelled out.

"What are you talking about?" He grabbed my hand and led me to the bed, sitting us both down.

"Bella, I…" He sighed really deeply

"Edward what?"

"Bella, I feel very protective of you… I don't know what it is, but if anything happened to you I don't think I could live with myself."

I just stared at him, I couldn't believe it "Edward what are you--"

Before I could even finish, his lips came crashing down on mine. I was in shock for a moment, but as I slowly realized what was happening, I let my eyes close, and I smiled against his lips as they skimmed across mine. I

The feel of his lips was beyond words and I slowly began to follow his lead. My lips flowed in sync with his as he moved on top of me and laid me down onto the mattress without breaking the kiss. I gasped when I realized what he had done and he took that as an invitation to explore the cavity of my mouth I happily agreed as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in between my legs.

His hands moved to toy with the bottom of my shirt as our tongues entered a battle of dominance. When his warm hands slipped underneath my shirt I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips. Edward pulled his mouth off mine and began to work his way down my neck sucking on my pulse points and eliciting more throaty sounds from me. I couldn't take my hands just sitting there anymore so I unwound them from his neck and moved them to run over the hard muscles of his chest.

"Bella…" Edward breathed in my ear and I giggled as I started to pull his shirt up ready to see his toned torso. But he quickly pulled away and quickly stood up from the bed.

"We have to stop." He said running his hands through his hair.

"What- why?" I asked looking up at him in shock.

"We just have to, get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." With that he shut turned around and left the room shutting the door behind him.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

I quickly shut the door behind me and made my way to the bathroom. What the hell was I doing? This was no fucking time to be fooling around with her. Why the hell did I have to go and tell her my feelings? Things were just so fucked up right now. This was completely the wrong time to be telling her this, and leading her on. I turned on the faucet and started to splash some water onto my face. I looked into the mirror and stared at myself. Memories flooded my mind from the discussion earlier with Jasper on the balcony.I hated being so cruel to Bella but I couldn't help it. It's just something I have to do. I took a deep breath. I knew one thing for certain. She would hate me tomorrow with what Jasper has planned…

* * *

_I had a couple of people that were confused with this story…._

_I guess I'll just go over it briefly, because I don't want anybody confused._

**So Charlie asked to die right? And death was going to come and claim his soul…because you can't just make a death wish, and not have it come true, they take it very seriously. So anyways they came to take Charlie, but Renee (who I didn't have leave Charlie or anything like the books) begged the Death angels to let Charlie live, she couldn't live without him. The only way to let him live though would be trade up another soul….. So Renee offered up Bella as a baby. They marked her ask theirs with like a tribal sign. When she was around 17 they would claim her and she would become Death's property….**

**Death is living though; he can take any shape or form. Death wants her as a new death angel. Edward and Jasper were sent to help her adapt to their world. But Jasper and Edward they took her to the Black market first, to make a few bucks. Because she's really different, and can take a lot of pain. But Edward had to save her, b/c he just couldn't have her there. (Aww how sweet :P)**

**So anyways what they're trying to do is find out what makes her tick in order to help her change into one of them. She has to get a certain amount of kills in order to become a death angel. They thought fear would make her kill in protection, but it failed, but now they think it may be anger, and they want to find out if that's what triggers her to kill (self defense).**

**Does that make sense? I think I summed it up. If anybodies still confused….**

**TELL MEEEEEEEE XD**

* * *

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEE  
YOU'RE THOUGHTS ARE WHAT HELP ME WRITE, AND KEEP ME GOING.  
TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE/DISLIKE, OR THINK SHOULD HAPPEN. _


	8. Chapter 8

**OMFG!!**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU SOO MUCH! I GOT 30+ REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, AND Y'ALL JUST DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I WAS WHEN I SAW ALL THESE REVIEWS COME IN ^^**

**Keep it up please, you all are sooo fantastic, and I'm so glad that you all understand the story now so far, and are enjoying it!!!!!!!**

**Oh yeah, Jasper has a big role in this chapter…**

* * *

I awoke the next day from the sound of hysteria outside the bedroom. I rubbed my eyes and pulled on a night dress before I climbed out of the huge bed, stumbling across the floor. I stood in the door frame, looking at Edward who ran around in a suit, fixing his tie.

"What…what on earth are you doing?" I yawned, stretching my arms in the air.

"I have to go somewhere. Uh…business meeting, very important. I'll be back in two or three days." This was really sudden, I thought to myself…I mean he didn't mention any meeting yesterday, maybe it had something to do with our 'talk' yesterday…

"Oh. Umm…I'll…watch your apartment then," I shrugged, leaning against the door frame, yawning once again. Edward stopped walking, giving me a dumbfounded look.

"What?"

"Oh you're not staying here."

"Huh? Then what--"

_Mr. Edward, your guest Jasper has arrived. He'll be up shortly, _Said the speakers. My jaw dropped.

"Edward! No way!"

"You can't make me!"

"Oh, yes I can. You're going with him. It's only for a couple of days…"

"Only?! That's plenty of time for him to be a jerk!" I shouted, my voice only getting louder. I stepped out of the room and stopped Edward from walking.

"What? You said you trusted him. Now's a great time to show it…" he smiled, nothing worried him at all.

"Psh! I trust him if you're around. I never want to be left alone with him! Have you forgotten about his little knife game?"

"Of course not. I've spoken with him. He won't do anything…stupid. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go soon."He broke past me and walked to find himself a suitcase.

"Why isn't Jasper going then? Don't you two go everywhere together when it comes down to your…business?" He didn't answer that, Jasper had arrived.

"Ready to leave soon? You know it's an important meeting?" Jasper said when he walked inside the apartment.

"Why aren't you going then? Aren't you supposed to be the leader or whatever? I say let Edward stay here and you can go to the meeting." I spoke, crossing my arms.

"Well as a leader I'm ordering Edward to go. I feel so powerful, hot dress by the way," he winked, suppressing laughter.

"It's not a dress!" I pulled the nightgown down with my hands because it was so short, before I ran into the room with blushing cheeks and slammed the door shut.

"Dork." I found myself some real clothes, a long dark skirt with a lighter colored top, plus some jewelry I had been shopping a few days ago.

"All right, go pack your suitcase. You'll be leaving soon." Edward said, who was peaking through the door he had just opened. "Not trying to escape through the window or anything?"

"I'm not going with him! Why can't I stay here? I have all my stuff here."

"Err…because if I'm not here, I have no control. And I don't want my apartment to be upside down when I get home. Jasper can't clean. Yeah…" Edward said with shifty eyes before leaving. He came back a few seconds later and threw a suitcase onto my, his, bed.

"Five minutes…He has a swimming pool, if that makes it better? It's only for a couple of days." He reminded me, and then left me again.

"Well a lot can happen in a couple of days…" I muttered, throwing stuff into the suitcase, filling it up until I could barely close it.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Jasper asked sweetly when I came out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" I didn't like the idea of being alone with Jasper at all. Edward had always been around when he was close, it made me feel safe. I knew I wouldn't be able to relax completely.

"You two should be going. I'll be leaving in a little while." Edward said, taking the suitcase from me and carried it outside over to the elevator.

"You'll do fine. It's only for a couple of days. Jasper won't bite--"

"—hard." Jasper interrupted with a grin, entering the elevator which announced its arrival with a 'ding' sound.

"Ignore him." Edward sat the suitcase inside before turning to me again.

"Bye…"

My eyes widened when he leaned in to kiss me, pressing his lips softly against mine. I didn't know what to do. I didn't do a thing. All of a sudden his eyes flickered open, pulling away from me; "You're not my girlfriend…" he said stupidly, pointing his finger at me.

"No…"

"Aaaaaaalright…Umm…Catch you later." He pushed me inside the elevator, almost making me fall. Jasper caught my arm when I thought I was going to trip over the suitcase.

"Edward? You okay?" Jasper asked with raised eyebrows. "You look a little…"

"I'm fine damn it! Good bye," he said, turning to leave as the elevator doors closed.

I sensed Jasper looking at me, but I continued to stare straight ahead, shifting my weight onto my right hip. I sighed when the elevator reached the first floor, the 'ding' sound breaking the awkward tension for a moment. Jasper walked outside, not bothering to take my suitcase. I sighed and pulled it with me to his car.

"You've seen this car before? Have you seen the inside interior? I believe you only got a good look from the back seat…"

I shuddered when I looked at the car. It was the one he had used when he forced me into their world. I hadn't seen it since then. They used different cars all the time, but never that one. "Asshole…" I climbed into the front seat after throwing the suitcase in the trunk. The drive didn't take long. The flash of colors outside soon settled down and I could see an empty land, a narrow road going into the distance. Where the hell was I?

After about five minutes I could see something white, becoming clearer and clearer. I soon realized it was a palace. Not one of those huge ones, more like a big house, which looked like a palace. But stunning none the less. He turned to the right to drive up a little road and stopped the car.

"We're the only people here. Just you and me all alone. You can scream as loud as you wish, no one will hear you. Isn't that a cheerful thought, eh?"

I rolled my eyes at him, pulling my suitcase out of the car. In the middle of the 'driveway' was a fountain of angels, three layers of water splashing into the small circle shaped pool with blue fishes swimming around. I stood there a few minutes, with the suitcase by my side, staring at the fountain and the fishes.

"You ready to go in--"

"---Oooh! Flowers!" I knocked over the suitcase when I ran over to the explosion of flowers in all colors, ignoring Jasper. I didn't know which flowers to look at first, my eyes searched all over the whole place. I saw a few bright purple ones right by the small road of dark brown tiles I stood on. I knelt down and extended my arm, about to pick one up. I flinched as the purple flower unfolded and blue petals came out of it.

"Awesome…"

A shadow came over me and blocked the warm sunbeams which were shining down onto my back. I looked up to see Jasper standing there. He leaned over me and took my hand away from the flower and pulled me up.

"Not now. Follow me." He said rather coldly, going back to the fountain to get my suitcase. I shrugged and followed him, looking around as much as I could before I entered the 'palace'. I couldn't hold back a gasp when I looked around. Everything was light, white, creamy, silvery colors swirling around. I looked down by my feet, I was walking on marble. The colors of the marble went through the design of the house. It was all matching, nothing stood out of the peaceful and dreamy look. His home was a tiny bit of heaven. Jasper's home was extremely different from Edward's. Not that I didn't think Edward's place was cool. I'd never guess Jasper lived like this. He showed me the rooms on the first floor, the kitchen, living room and all that. He laughed when I gasped each time I reached a new breathtaking room.

"And then…the bedrooms…" he smirked, going up a staircase of white silver. I was almost afraid to walk the steps, what if I made any marks with my shoes? I soon found out nothing could ruin them. They looked as good as new, and of course they must've been used before.

"This is your room," he pointed at a door. "And that is mine. In case you…have needs…" he pointed at a door not far away from my room. I arched an eye brow. "What?" he asked. I rolled my eyes; "Nothing."

"Okay then. Bye. See you later…" he sat the suitcase down by the door and left.

"What am I supposed to do?" I shouted after him

"I don't know. Sleep? Do whatever. I'll get you later," he disappeared down the stairs. I picked the suitcase up and walked into the room. It had the same color tones like the rest of the house. I unpacked the suitcase and put all the clothes into the closet. It looked as if I was going to stay here forever. I had brought too many clothes. Oh well.

I jumped upon the bed and lay my head onto the soft pillow. I spread my arms to the sides; I wasn't even close to reaching the sides of the bed. The bed could easily fit three people or even more. Not that it mattered. I spent the day wandering around inside and outside. I found the pool Edward mentioned. It was outside and at the same time inside. It had an oval shape and was placed in the middle of a glass room. I had full view to what was outside. Even the sky as I looked up through the glass roof. I investigated the house further and I found an elevator which led underground.

I wasn't sure whether or not to take it. I hadn't been told not to. If there was anything highly dangerous, Jasper would have warned me, or not. I followed the elevator peacefully underground, as if I accidentally stepped in and could do nothing to prevent it from taking me with. Woops!

I had a perfect 'how the hell did I end up here?' Face expression if I met Jasper.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed the second I walked out, seeing the huge amount of cars and bikes surrounding me. Never had I seen that big collection of rides before, my jaw almost touched the floor. They had all dark colors, but shined as if they were brand new and picked out from car commercials where they looked all shiny and pretty. I could see my reflection clearly as I walked around the room, eyeing each and every one of them with great interest. More like great interest to try them out.

The light of the room was dimmed, but I didn't think about it. It was plenty of light to see the cars, and that was all that mattered. When I reached the bikes, I almost wanted to jump upon one of them. They looked like bikes bad boys would ride. Almost unknowingly I let a finger touch it, slowly letting it dance over the bike as I walked. I jumped when I saw someone in the mirror and I gasped loudly when turned around to meet Jasper.

"Seeing something you like?" he asked, backing me against the bike, holding my hands down on the leather seat. I didn't know what to respond with to his sudden appearance, so I just looked down instead.

"You know you're a guest right? It's impolite to wander around like this…" he spoke seriously, letting go of my hands. "What if I kept something dangerous down here?"

"I was curious all right? I didn't think it mattered where I went. You said I could do whatever I wanted. Where have you been anyways?" I asked trying to slip past him, but he stepped closer instead until I was almost sitting on the bike. A second later I was, when he lifted me up onto it.

"Wanna take a ride with me?" He avoided my question with asking another. I couldn't help but finding his voice seductive, but I shook it off. Why did I feel so hot all of a sudden? Maybe it was because Jasper was pressed against me. I blushed when I realized he stood between my legs. He just smiled and looked down then back at me again, but didn't back off. I shook my head.

"No…no, I don't want to…"

He leaned closer, "You sure you don't want to know how it feels to have a real bad boy between your legs?" he whispered, swiftly moving his hands to my thighs, making me gasp.

"Ex…excuse me?" I responded after a few seconds in thoughts.

"I was talking about the bike. It's a real bad boy—"

"—Oh, I knew you meant that. Ummm. Yeah. I have to…go…" I pushed him away from me before I straightened my skirt and left, almost bumping into some of the bikes on my way. I felt so clumsy, but I reached the elevator finally, closing my eyelids as soon as I was alone. "I'm such an idiot!"

The rest of the day, until it started getting dark, I filled his home with flowers, using everything I could find to put flowers in. It took my mind off things. I had just been in the kitchen, filling a bowl with some water and made a flower decoration. I carried it toward the living room carefully, paying attention so I wouldn't spill water on the floor. Jasper came from around the corner and I almost collided with him.

"Hey, watch it flower girl…" He stepped to the side, avoiding the bowl of water. He spotted something on the floor and leaned down to pick it up. It was a white type of sunflower; he gently placed it into my hair, right above my ear. We stared at each other a few seconds before we both broke eye connection, clearing our throats.

"I better put this….somewhere…" I said, returning my attention to what I was doing.

"Yeah. And I have to…take this call…" He walked into the kitchen when hearing the phone ringing.

"I'm so stupid…" I went back to finding an empty spot for the flowers.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Yeah It's me," I answered the phone, telling by the number that it was Edward.

"So how's it going with you two? Anything happen yet?"

"Uh…Oh. Well…no. I have a plan, for tonight…" I answered slightly unfocused, watching Bella walking, or dancing, around with flowers. I wasn't sure what the hell she was doing but I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Hope it works. If there's anyone that can piss that girl off, it's you. What's the plan?"

"It's…too early to say. I'm not sure if I can get the plan in progress yet. I'll let you know later."

"No wait--"

I cut him off by pulling loose a small knob on the phone receiver. All connection was lost now. Edward wouldn't be able to call. I leaned against one of the kitchen counters, holding my chin in my hand while I thought through the plan one more time. I was pretty sure it would work, but did I want to play it out? I snapped out of my thoughts when hearing my name. I lifted my gaze from the floor and looked straight at Bella, who stood in front of me with a frown on her young face.

"Where were you?" She asked me, picking at the flower I had put in her hair. It kept falling out every other second.

"I was just…thinking through some stuff. Was there anything you wanted to ask me?"

"Uh…Yeah. I was wondering if I could take a swim in your pool, before dark?" she asked, glancing at the darkening landscape outside the window.

"Take a swim whenever you want. But I want you here thirty past eleven tonight. I'm going to make us something to eat. Dress nicely…"

"Fancy late dinner, eh? All right, sounds nice. I'll be here. You know, this didn't turn out to be the nightmare I thought it would. Living here and all," she smiled, walking out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"The nightmare hasn't started yet…" I spoke silently after she left, making up my mind. I would put my plan into work tonight.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was lying on my back in the water, swimming around lazily, looking through the glass roof. I didn't see much; mostly myself because of the lamps in the room made everything reflect itself in the glass. I was starting to get hungry, my stomach screaming for food almost. I climbed out, twisting my hair to get rid of water, before I wrapped a towel around myself. I hurried upstairs to shower and get dressed, for dinner. A while later I was dressed and soon ready, I just needed to apply some makeup and brush my hair after I had blow dried it.

I walked downstairs in my dark crimson dress I found in my closet. I didn't even know I had it with me. It was just right, knee length, tight but not too tight. It was fine for a simple nightly dinner thing. I had to dress nicely, so I did. I found Jasper in the kitchen, preparing dinner, like he said he would.

"Oh, you're here. Great. You look…stunning."

"Thanks…so whatcha cooking?" I asked, finding a chair by the table.

"Umm…not sure what to call it. I haven't made this before. It's sort of a lot of stuff mixed in some sort of frying pan. Lotsa spices and oils and stuff…"

"Oh, you mean wok?"

"Err…sure. Wok…Weird girl…"

I sat by the table drumming my fingers now and then, a bit louder when I thought my stomach was about to growl. I hadn't eaten a thing all day. I rolled my eyes. I had been so damn busy with the house, and the flowers and of course swimming.

When I heard the door bell I looked up from the table at Jasper, who had knocked a glass down, the shattering sound filling the room. The bits of glass disappeared. He looked nervous.

"Are you…expecting someone?" I asked staring in the direction of the exit.

"Uh…yes. You just…stay here. I'll be back soon," he spoke with a straight face, hurrying out of the kitchen. I waited until he was out of the living room before I got up from the chair and moved silently into the living room, standing by one of the walls. I moved further, until I reached the open door, which Jasper had walked through. I leaned to the side, carefully looking out, seeing Jasper in front of the main door, about to open it.

"Hey James come in," he said, pushing the door more open. I jerked back as a reflex, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Where is she?" I heard his smooth voice say.

"She's here. There's no rush. Just…relax." Jasper spoke, his voice sounding edgier now. James just laughed coldheartedly.

"Relax? Oh, she will never see me relaxed every again, I swear. How did you find her again, you said?" James asked, he had moved closer.

"I found her last night. You know I have people contacting me around here? Anyways, I have her here now. I called you earlier so you could come get her, if you still want her that is…"

My skin itched more and more each time Jasper spoke words. I wanted to harm him, torture him, and hurt him real bad. I stepped backwards, away from the door, toward the kitchen. I had no where to get out. The only door was the one I had recently been standing by. I couldn't run out there. Frantically, I spun around, my hands in my hair. I'd rather die than follow James, but I would at least try to run before thinking of slicing a blade across my throat. I ran over to a window in the kitchen, my fingers trembling when I tried to find how to open it. Tears had long gone made rivers down my cheeks. My knuckles were red from pounding the glass and the frame, it wouldn't open.

"Bella! Stop it!"

I gasped when Jasper pulled me away from the window to face him. Right behind him I saw James, smiling like the devil he was. Without a second thought I knocked Jasper down with my fist, it made him lose hold of my arm at once. It didn't help much; James reached for my hand a tiny moment after, pulling me to him roughly.

"There's my whore…at last." He whispered, slithering his tongue up to my ear. I attempted to escape, but with no result. I was laughed at and held close to him against my will. One of his hands slide up my stomach and up to my breasts to fondle me roughly through the fabric, he snickered at my cries and pleads, pinching one of my nipples hard. He didn't have any interest in waiting to cause me pain or humiliation. Unexpected he drew his hand away, before hitting me with great strength.

I was sure I flew several meters backwards, or at least that's what it felt like, before I landed on the floor with a heavy thump. I thought I was falling into unconsciousness for a second, but once my eyes could focus again, it was James shadow which made me think different for a second. His face was right above mine, his eyes scanning me with interest. From the corner of my eye I could see Jasper watching me. I closed my eyes hard, regretting that I ever followed him.

"So you're gonna take her with you?" Jasper asked from where he stood.

"Of course I will. She'll have a tough time tonight. For every month, no week, she was missing I'm going to pierce her body. Starting--" His hand danced down my stomach, my thighs, until he reached the hem of my dress and slipped his hand up. He pulled my legs apart, pressing a few fingers against my mound, rubbing me. He pulled my panties to the side and touched my clit with a single finger; "—here."  
I felt like throwing up, barely moving under him as much as I could. The harsh landing blew me over, I felt like a pile of crushed stone. I managed to close my legs and roll over onto my side. At least it stopped him from touching me there. James yanked my hair, pulling me up by it until I was on my feet.

"I should take you home, whore," he spat, pulling me roughly to his chest. It felt like my hair roots would let go soon. Being called a 'whore' cut me deeply each time; I could feel my anger rising, my skin almost burning wherever his finger touched me.

"Thanks for the help Jasper. You sure know what toys to display," James grinned, shaking Jasper's hand.

"Sure. No problem. You should be on your way, like you said, it'll be a tough night for her. I can only imagine. If you need any help with the _whore, let me know. I have a lot of ideas if you need any. She'll be kneeling by your feet in seconds…"_

"I think I'll do fine on my own. I love to teach sluts how to show respect," James laughed, grabbing my chin firmly before slapping my cheeks painfully, yet playfully, in his eyes. By this time I felt like I would engulf in flames at any second, my palms literally stinging, I thought my blood had turned into lava or something. I turned my head slowly to look at Jasper, wishing both of them would melt at the spot. The second my face turned in his direction, he looked shocked. What surprised me was that his lips broke into a small smile which faded quickly.

"Bella, we're going home to my mansion. Don't expect the same treatment I gave you the first time. I'll give you what you deserve!" he snarled, pulling my head sharply back.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, hitting him with my elbow as hard as I could. I turned around, pushing him easily over to the table. He began to laugh, but all of a sudden he stopped when he saw my face. The tears falling from my eyes burned my skin, creating agonizing pain, but not near enough to stop me. I reached James, immediately I extended my hand, pressing it against his chest. He began roaring loudly, his whole body shaking when my hand went through his skin tissue.

I continued to press my hands forward; my heart pounding so loudly in my ears it covered the sound of his painful roars. His skin melted like plastic near fire, his blood boiling. I clenched my hand around his heart, I had my eyes on his now. His eyelids fell over his wide shocked eyes, and then it was over. I continued to stare straight ahead, even though he had vanished, my hand in the same position still. I shivered when coldness washed over me, almost like a cold breeze.

"B…Bella?" Jasper asked after a few seconds. I didn't respond straight away. It was as if his words took forever to reach my brain. I turned, taking a step towards him. I felt so dizzy stopping any movements I made. Everything began spinning, I lost balance. I fell, but I didn't fall hard as someone caught me in time.

"You did great. Bella, you did great. I'll take care of you. Don't worry. Rest now…" The voice faded eventually, I drifted into unconsciousness in Jasper's arms.

* * *

**Ahh k.  
how was it? Anger was her trigger… Please keep the reviews coming in. They're amazing!!!  
So yeah remember if you get confused tell me, and I'll be more than happy to explain.  
Okay???? :D  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
I love you all!!!!!!!  
:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS!!! I know some of you are probably pissed I took so long. I was debating so long whether or not to put a lemon in this chapter…but I went for it. So if you don't want to read it uh just skip it. I know some of you wanted a lemon anyways. Thank you so much for being so patient, and for the reviews. Your comments are the best! Anyways on with the story! **

* * *

I awoke the next morning in my bed. It was light outside, sun beams shining through the open window. The fresh air felt good, until Jasper popped up in my head. Furious, I got out of the bed and out of the room in search for him. If he was in the building he would hear me, but I couldn't find him. I spotted the clock in the kitchen; it was eight o'clock in the morning. I cursed and turned back to go up the stairs again.

"Jasper!!!" I shouted, pounding my fist on his bedroom door, demanding him to get out. A minute passed, I wondered if I could kick the door open. As soon as the though crossed my mind, I heard it unlock. I tightened my fists by my sides, when I saw the door being opened.

"I can't believe you—"I started, but stopped shortly when I saw Edward in the door frame, only a towel wrapped around his waist. Droplets of water strayed down his chest and stomach before the towel soaked them up. I could see his muscles move when he shifted his weight a little.

"I'll just stand here then, until you're done staring…" I lifted my head quickly, staring at his face a couple of seconds. He looked as if about to laugh. I knocked him down.

"Stop doing that!" he growled from the floor.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Let me explain…" He was almost on his feet when I knocked him down one more time.

"This was a set up, wasn't it?" You, Jasper, everything? You weren't going on a business trip? Sit!!!" I shouted, glaring at him as he sat back down.

"No, I wasn't. I was the one who came up with the idea of sending you here. I was at my apartment the whole time. I just wanted Jasper to piss you off, so we could get your damn powers to work, which they did perfectly. I had no idea that Jasper would invite James though. If I knew that he was going to do that I would of come got you at once. So the whole James part was Jasper's fault. "

"You know him. You must've known he would do something like this! You are sick! Jasper is sick! I hate you both, go to hell!" I turned to leave, but lost my balance and fell as a result of Edward pulling me back by my hand. Before I could make a move he had my arms pinned above my head and my thighs pressed between him and the floor. He pushed his knee down when I tried to move. I winced and he slowly eased the pressure.

"We had to do what we did! We would've gotten nowhere if we continued the bullshit. If you couldn't kill James, Jasper would have, he told me. He probably knew you could do it on your own, and you did."

"It doesn't make up for it! I shouldn't have to go through that!" I tried to hide my face with my hands, I didn't want him to see me cry, but he didn't let go of my arms. Silence roamed the room for a while.

"What did you feel? What did you feel when you killed him?" Edward asked in a calm voice which made me open my eyes.

"I…I felt powerful. If I could, I would have done the same thing to Jasper without blinking. I think I tried to…I'm not sure…" The last seconds of last night I remembered vaguely.

"How come I could kill James? I mean…He was a vampire. When you killed those vampires in the forest, you ended up in a hell lot of pain…you said you were punished when you killed them."

"You don't have to go by any rules yet. You're free to do what you wish for now. From what Jasper told me, you certainly surprised James. He didn't even try to fight Jasper told me! He was like frozen. Unbelievable. This time was different from the first time, wasn't it? What differences were there when you killed the man on the street?" he asked, his eyes roaming over my face. He focused on my mouth when I wet my lips with my tongue before clearing my throat.

"That time I acted quickly. James on the other hand created a steady building of frustration in me until I couldn't take it any longer. That was what was different. You two knew what you were doing even though it was wrong."

"It wasn't wrong of me, I didn't know Jasper would go that far," he objected. "I only did what had to be done, that's all. You're all right. You're not missing any body parts."

"Idiot. Would you mind letting go of my hands?" I asked, trying to twist myself free beneath him. I arched my eyebrow when his lips turned into a smirk. He looked as if he had recently noticed that I was trapped under him. He lowered his head until his lips were almost touching mine. I held my breath for a moment, but soon forced myself to look away from his eyes.

"Try anything and I'll knock you down again," I warned, turning my face to the side.

"Then knock me down…" He whispered into my ear before he guided my head back until I faced him. I felt his strong hand tighten my wrists together when he finally kissed me.

_He's so gonna get it…_

He probed my mouth once he had my lips separated. When I wasn't giving objections, he kissed me harder, somehow tricking me into following his motions.

_Maybe I'll just…wait a minute or two…_

He let go of my hands, giving me pretty much freedom to push him away if I wished to. But I didn't push him away. I tangled my fingers into his wet hair and pressed him even closer. I felt his hands on my legs, slowly spreading them apart before he began to lift my dress. I encouraged him by arching my back. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me up in sitting position, and then he let his hands move up my torso, taking his time to tease my breasts until I moaned. He then stopped his teasing, rewarded with a glare from me. He was one of the most attractive guys I had ever laid my eyes on, I couldn't extinguish the fire he had awoken in me, pretty much from the second I saw him this morning. No, that was a lie; I had feelings for him earlier, just very vague feelings. So my heart had raced a couple of times because of him, big deal. Every time he had pulled me to him, to give me a serious lecture, that everything I did was wrong in the world I now lived in. I never let him know that he turned me on at times, never let him know what I wanted him to do to me.

I wouldn't let him know back then. I closed my eyes when his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me up onto my feet. His fresh, damp skin made me lower my lips to his shoulder to kiss him softly; I carefully drew my tongue to his neck where I breathed my warm breath against his skin. He shivered. I lifted my arms to let him slip the dress off of me. His fingers skimmed down the sides of my breasts, I inhaled air quickly at the sensations he caused me.

I stepped out of my panties he had so slowly slid down my legs. He was on his knees holding his hands on my hips, his lips pressed against my stomach. He kissed my skin and often let his tongue do some work, which made me gasp when the sudden warm source blazed across my somewhat cold skin. The room was a little cold, but I began to heat up. He had almost reached my breasts after leaving a trail of kisses up to the point where my bra stopped him. I gave a small whimper when he stopped and stood back up.

He was in perfect control over the way he approached; he had me right where he wanted me. Edward pushed my hands down when I tried to unclasp my bra myself. He bit my lip playfully and took over. I soon had my last piece of clothing on the floor. I let him take me over to Jaspers bed where I lay down with him on top of me. No words were being said, they weren't needed at the moment. I only wanted one thing and so did he. It didn't matter how different we were. Both of us were caught up in a moment where lust simply ruled above everything else.

I wanted to commit a sin. His hands rubbed the insides of my thighs, inching up a little more by the minute. I spread my legs obediently when he nibbled on my earlobe and whispered instructions. He drove me to the edge with his fingers and lips, but that was as far as he would take me, before he calmed down the speed of motions. I writhed beneath him; my breathing had never been that fast before. Not even with James. This time I really wanted it, and it gave me a much more right justice to sex now that I wasn't being forced. Edward watched as my heaving chest settled, before he started over again, this time a little rougher. I wished he would stop the teasing, the foreplay, because he was driving me mad with his skills. I was on the brink of screaming, pushing my hips against his hand invitingly.

He covered my mouth with his to quiet me and slipped his tongue in; my lips were trembling against his. I released a few tears; I didn't know why they came, when I tried to calm down again. The feelings were just too strong and he wouldn't give me what I needed. He dropped a dozen of kisses on my chest, his hands only making slow, calm movements.

"I'm begging you…" I breathed at last, pushing his hair out of his eyes before I lifted his head up by his chin. A thin layer of sweat made his whole body shine weakly. I smiled when he pushed himself up on his knees, about to remove the towel. I crumpled the bed sheet in my fists when he let it drop, I wanted him to take me right there. Because both of us were on the safety side, he used a condom. Because…safety is important! And even in that world, they had condoms. Deal with it.

He lifted my hips and slid himself in with one thrust, holding onto me as he continued to move within me. Edward lifted my legs and I did what he suggested, I wrapped my legs around him. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him into a long kiss. He drove into me faster; I closed my eyes hard and moaned louder when he kissed the crook of my neck, teasingly biting me. His name left my lungs in a loud scream when a powerful orgasm washed over me. I shook and panted when he reached his climax too, before he fell down on top of me. It took a while before I reached ground again, forcing myself to open my eyes.

"I needed that…" I breathed against his chest, letting him pull me into an embrace.

"Yeah, I figured. We'll keep this between ourselves, right?"

I looked up at his face before I nodded in agreement. Both of us were silent for at least half an hour, where I just lay limply on the bed, tired, yet satisfied. When Edward stirred to get up, I did too, silently exiting Jaspers room, taking my clothes with me. I walked back to my room, first checking to see Jasper wasn't around. I found myself a stack of new clothes which I put on after taking a long shower.

* * *

I made my way down to the kitchen spotting Jasper.

"Dinner?" Jasper asked hesitantly when he saw me walking into the kitchen.

"This is what I made last night, before…uh…never mind…" He turned back to fill a plate with food.

"Thanks…" I began eating the moment he came over to me with the plate and a fork and knife. I was starving. When he sat down by the table right across from me, I took one last mouth full and pushed the plate away from me. It was empty. We sat there in silence for a moment. I reflected on what happened last night and the time I've been with these two, and Death.

"When will I meet him? Death I mean." I asked, causing Jasper to lose grip on his fork. He had just risked my life once again. I took the chance he wouldn't be a jerk and ignore me like he would any other day. There was a big chance he would though, but I hoped not. He stared back into my eyes a couple of seconds, swallowing a bite of food. His eyes flickered and he lowered his head a little.

"Tonight…"When Edward is ready we'll both take you to his…residence…"

"Death's residence?" I asked after a while, drumming the fork against my plate at a quick pace.

"Yeah." He pulled the fork out of my hand and cleaned the rest of the table when he had finished eating.

"What exactly will happen there?" I turned my head over my shoulder when I heard him walk. He was about to leave the kitchen. "I have the right to know!"

"I don't know, all right?!" I don't have any business in those sorts of plans. For all I know, he'll let you join me and Edward. Death's right hand, so to speak. Or maybe he just wants a new wife. He hasn't shown any interest in a woman in a long time. Now that I think about it, that's probably what he wants. A woman, a lover. Someone to warm his bed."

He shot me an angry stare before he left in a hurry with a phone in his hand. I grabbed the nearest vase and threw it into a wall, sending flowers, chunks of crystal and water everywhere. I stormed out of the room passing a very worried looking Edward. I don't think I'll ever get used to this crap.

**

* * *

**

**I'M SORRY IT'S SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. BUT! YOU KNOW WHAT? I DAMN SURE WON'T TAKE AS LONG AS LAST TIME. BECAUSEEEE, I ALREADY STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTER IT SHOULD BE OUT REALLL FAST. I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE THEY MAKE ME SMILE. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Who is ready to meet Death?**

**Worked for a few hours writing this Shizz, you guys are worth it though.**

**Here you go my loves!****

* * *

**

"Bella open the door!"

"No! Go to hell!" I sobbed into my pillow. I had locked myself in my room where Jasper or Edward couldn't get in. I had been there at least a couple of hours. I began to fear they would find a way to get in.

"I didn't mean what I said…" Jasper said

"Then how could you say something like that?!" I pointlessly threw a pillow at the door. I just felt like throwing something and there was no vase anywhere near by.

"I just…did. I say stupid things! Forget it. Come out, Edward's here. We have to leave in a short while…Man, your turn…" I heard him lower his voice at the end.

"Bella, it's me Edward. Whatever Jasper said, forget about it. You know how he is. Please, come out. We'll be waiting downstairs…" I heard them leave finally. After a couple of minutes I decided to go downstairs. I still had the curiosity from the first time I met this Death character. I wanted to meet him again. I wanted to see who hid under the dark cloak. I wanted to know more. Jasper was just full of words. What did he know?

"When will we leave?" I asked, entering the living room. Jasper and Edward turned their heads, first they looked shocked, but then they smiled.

"Good. It's all set then. We'll turn her in…" Jasper shrugged, scratching his jaw. It sounded like I was being sent to prison.

"Should I…pack? Or…how long will I stay-"

"You don't need to bring anything. Your presence is all that matters. Come…" Edward walked up to me and escorted me out of the house. Jasper walked ahead to the car. He opened the door for me, and I got in. Edward had to sit in the back.

I didn't take notice of what was happening outside. My mind was somewhere else, trying to find out what would happen. If I did end up like Edward and Jasper, would I handle the job? What was their job exactly? Would I get cool wings?

"We're here…" Jasper muttered, slowing down the speed of the car. I blinked my eyes and looked up. All I could see was a rotting landscape, the ground covered with a green mud looking substance. Bowls floated in the air with real flames flickering above the ground, illuminating the sick earth beneath. Dark smoke rose slowly from the ground before it disappeared into the dark above the flames. I felt sick of the thought of going out there. It looked poisonous.

"This is awful!" I exclaimed, turning to Jasper. "I'm not going out there if that's what you're thinking!" A second later two car doors closed when Edward and Jasper had gotten out of the car. "Damn it…wait up!" I followed them when they started to walk away. I wasn't going to stay here alone. I tried to avoid the sickening mud by jumping on small spots, of what looked like, dried mud.

"Why can't you drive? The car could easily get through this!" I complained, walking between Edward and Jasper.

"What car?" Jasper asked, turning his head in my direction. I raised my eyebrow and threw a glance over my shoulder. The car was gone.

"Stand still on one spot for a while, and you'll get to see what happened to the car…" Jasper continued walking, his hands in his pockets. He didn't seem worried. I quickly jumped ahead; I didn't stay on one spot more than half a second. "I don't want to find out…"

"It's not a long walk. A car is inconvenient in this territory. It could…disturb someone's peace…"I jerked my head towards Edward; "What?! Do you want to see me freak out?! Because I think I'm gonna freak out…" A chill poured down my back when I looked behind me. The line of footsteps dissolved, as if it went along with the rising smoke. The ground looked as if no one had walked here before.

"Those who don't belong here will easily fall. All traces of travel erases. Lose your head, and you will die here. This landscape is for destruction of the unwanted…" Jasper explained a hint of strength in his voice. He was not unwanted. Along with him and Edward I was welcomed too. As I continued further through the dark place, something began to take form. Crosses. For each step I took, a set of new crosses came in vision, scattered around. I swallowed heavily, gripping Edward's shirt vaguely with my right hand.

"Who are those crosses for?" I asked, tilting my head back to look up at one huge cross I just walked by.

"Each cross is for each specie in our world. Or…each specie that has fallen under Death's rules. It's an empire still in progress. You know we're not supposed to kill vampires? That's because their specie is under Death's command. They go by our rules. We shouldn't have to put up fights with them…" Edward stopped by one of the crosses. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to it, pointing at a small sign on the tomb stone. It was an eye with a crimson tear in the corner. The tear looked so real that I reached to touch it. I almost did, but Edward pulled my arm away. Right then, the tear trickled down the tomb stone and all the way down into the ground. I looked up again, and a new tear had formed. "Creepy…" I whispered, stepping away from it.

"All species has an origin. To gain complete control over a race, Death kills the origin of the species. The former of a race, or its now living ruler. It depends really. Death steps in as their master, they have to obey, or they will face the consequence." Jasper continued on. I felt dizzy from the wave of new information. Or maybe it was just the air.  
"These stones are trophies. But they're more than just that, in a way…" I looked at Jasper curiously, I didn't know what he meant by that. He shook his head, as if it was nothing. "We're soon there. Just a few minutes longer…" We stopped by the last bowl of flames. In front of us was a wall of dark. I reached my arm out; I couldn't trace out my fingers. I felt like I was standing on a cliff almost. Edward gave me a gentle nudge, and I walked in. I was careful with each step I took, because I had no idea what could pop up in front of me. I walked for maybe a couple of minutes when large fountains of fire spilled up into the obscure sky. I pulled my hand up to my face in fright, almost blinded by the lights.

"I guess you're welcomed… "Jasper grinned, lowering my heads. His face assured me it wasn't dangerous. As the flames calmed down, I saw a staircase of black stone, leading up to a door, also made of stone. The double door opened by itself all of a sudden. My heart beat raced wildly when I reached the stairs, about to take the first step. The second my foot touched the first step, more flames arose on the sides of the stairs. It followed me by each step I took; I was scared to death by them. I let myself breathe when I reached the top, closing my eyes shut for a moment. I turned to make sure Edward and Jasper was with me. They were right behind me. They nodded for me to go in. The doors closed with a dull sound, I almost wanted to go back. A young woman, around twenty, welcomed me with a short bow.

She turned on her heels and walked down a wide corridor. I followed after her at my own pace, taking time to glance around, maybe looking for an escape if necessary…

"Don't be paranoid. You're not a prisoner…" Jasper walked up to my side, catching my eye.

"I don't know what I am…" I said quietly to him when I reached the woman. She had stopped in front of a door; she just stood there completely still. Seconds went by before she finally lifted her hand to open the door. It glided open soundlessly, she had not even touched the door handle. I walked past her when she stepped aside, letting us all into the room. My eyes landed immediately at the royal looking chair way back in the room, where one person was sitting.

I watched when he got up from the chair and began to walk towards me. Death guy did not look scary without a cloak to hide under. He had shoulder length. He looked young, although I knew he wasn't, his face was pale but perfect. His body looked toned; I could tell by the way his shirt enhanced his features when he walked.

"Bella," he said simply when he reached me. His voice sounded like it did the day I first met him. Deep, smooth, mysterious, calm…he made me nervous I was drawn by his milky red eyes, I had trouble blinking.

"Ummm…." Jasper nudged my shoulder, I barely noticed.

"Kneel," he whispered behind me.

"It's fine Jasper. She doesn't have to. What miracle have you done?" he asked, averting his eyes from Jasper and back to me.

"K…killed…" I answered naturally. A smile played on his lips after hearing my answer.

"She killed a vampire, without any help…" Edward answered more thoroughly before Jasper continued; "Her anger seems to be her drive. That's what we've figured out. We put her in a situation where she could use aggravation. It worked. She lost all energy after her killing. I think she's ready…for the first test."

"Yes, I suppose she is…" Death said, walking in a circle around me.

"She needs to show that she's trust worthy. Bella, I take it you've wanted to go back to where you come from?" he asked, staring deeper into my eyes. I nodded.

"I'll let you go back. But you must return, with your mother's heart. I see your hate for her, but can you go through with it?"

"I can't control my powers. I can't kill at will." I said, finding it impossible to kill someone when I had no control over my powers.

"You don't need powers for this task. Be creative. If you succeed, I'll help you control the powers you hold. Do you agree with my wishes?" he asked lastly, extending his hand. My mind raced when I thought it through. I didn't' know what I was saying yes to. Making a deal with Death. But I had started to crave for the powers, I couldn't deny it. And he would help me with them, if I succeeded the first test. To kill my mother was something I wanted to do when I was forced away from my world. I had started to think I would never get the chance, and now I had it served. I quickly shook his hand. I was ready to do whatever I had to.

I had just made a deal with Death. I was going to be sent back to my world to murder my mother. In exchange I would get help to control the powers I possessed, powers I felt I had no control over what so ever. All I knew was that they were strong, and my thoughts were fixed on them constantly. Death gave me a small smile before he kissed my forehead. "Good luck, my Angel," he whispered softly and in the next second he was gone. I jerked around in search for him, but I could only see Jasper and Edward.

"Now what?" I questioned, seeing them staring at me. "How do I get back home?"

"First of all, you need other clothes for your first mission. Secondly, we only use cars when getting places. That's what's in after all. And thirdly, it's not your home anymore," Jasper said and guided me across the floor after placing his hand on my lower back.

I was shown to a small empty room with deep crimson colored walls. Before I had time to look around more, a girl came in with clothes and a pair of shoes in her hands. I frowned upon them, wondering how normal this had to be to everyone, considering they did everything so automatically. I couldn't remember Edward or Jasper telling anyone to bring me clothes. I sighed as I gathered the heap of clothes in my hands and gave a short nod to the girl, silently thanking her. Her deathly pale and serious face made no change whatsoever, and she turned softly on her heels and exited.

Her red eyes made me feel a little nauseous, guessing she was a vampire. Edward and Jasper walked out last and closed the doors behind them. I began peeling off my clothes before throwing them into a corner in the dark room, and then I started pulling on nylon stockings and a knee-length black skirt, before ending the outfit with a crispy white shirt. I rolled my eyes at the clothes as I was tying my hair with a matching black ribbon covered with strass. Lastly, I stepped into the high heels, cringing at the thought of me wearing them for more than five minutes. Shocked when finding them surprisingly easy to walk in, I moved to the door and walked out, looking like I had walked in high heels my whole life.

"This is lame…" was the first thing I said to Edward and Jasper who didn't hate my clothes at all.

"I see images of a hot secretary being naughty right now…" Jasper grinned. Edward nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully with his thumb.

"At least she looks a bit professional, you know? Like, I can murder you just with my stare!" Edward exclaimed dangerously, but started laughing shortly after.

"Psychos…" I mumbled as I walked past them and down the hall. I didn't know where I was going, but seeing Edward and Jasper walking behind me, I guessed I was on the right track.

"Continue straight ahead." Jasper ordered from behind me when he saw me slowing down when almost reaching the end of the hall. I opened the door in front of me and stared confused at the long staircase with spouts of fire surging on the rails. It was the same staircase I walked up earlier, but it was on the opposite end of the building. It didn't make any sense.

"I suggest you should stop thinking rationally around here. All you will get is one hell of a headache…" Edward put his hand on my shoulder, following me down the stairs. The ground was still foggy and creepy and I shuddered the second my foot touched the ground. I was scared I would get pulled into the ground. Edward and Jasper led me through the same lace I had walked earlier; past the massive crosses. I jumped when I thought I heard a scream, looking around at the crosses surround me. Jasper told me it was nothing and told me to calm down. All of a sudden he was getting me away from there, but he wouldn't give me an explanation.

"It's not safe for you here," was all he said, but his face expression told me different. He grabbed my shoulder and yanked me with him through the misty land. Seeing the deathly glare he sent me, I bit back the questions I was about to push at him. I had never met anyone who could change moods quicker than him.

"We don't have a car," I spoke suddenly, remembering what happened with the vehicle we arrived with. Jasper motioned for me to look ahead, but I saw nothing. After a few more steps I could see the outline of a car, and my eyes searched it in disbelief when I reached it. It was the exact same car we arrived with. I scratched my neck, blankly thinking things over in my head.

"Remember what I said; major headache!" Edward reminded me about being too rational. He opened the door for me and I sat down in the passenger seat. Jasper sat in the driver's seat and started the car, sending a bright light into the never ending fog. My mind started spinning around the thought of going home. It sounded almost strange; going home. It had been such a long time since the day I was taken, or it felt like it had been a long time ago. The swirls of colors outside the car made me slightly drowsy, my eyes losing focus. I tried picturing the scene in my head, what I would do when arriving, but it was hopeless. Was my mother even home?

"Here…" Jasper said, throwing a knife onto my lap all of a sudden. I jerked in my seat at the sight, shoving it to the floor.

"No." I said deadly, breathing hard. I felt the icy stare from Jasper but I refused to meet his eyes. He wasn't a threat to me. Okay, so maybe he could be freakishly scary a couple of times, but I wasn't going to bow to him. He stopped the car abruptly, on purpose, making me crash into the dashboard hard. I hadn't fastened myself with a seatbelt.

I fell back into the seat with a throbbing pain all over my body. I rubbed my forehead with my hands, grimacing at the intense pain. After half a minute, my head snapped up and I lounged at Jasper and tried to beat the hell out of him. Hate surged through me, and I wanted to strangle him hard. His malicious grin never faded and he could only see the amusement in the scene; holding onto a kicking and screaming girl who thought she could murder him, he found it hilarious. Jasper's suddenly leaned forward in pain. In matter of seconds he grabbed me by the waist and tossed me out on the cold hard street. Next he fell on top of me before I even realized what had happened. I pounded my fists at his chest, but he was like made of steel, and he didn't seem to notice what I was doing as his eyes were fixed on my flushed face of desperation.

"Ah, nice position isn't it love? Maybe we should get a room, show Edward how it's really done." He whispered snidely into my ear, harshly grabbing my wrists and tightened them painfully in his hands before pushing them hard onto the street above my head, drawing a painful whimper from my lips. As much as I didn't want to, I began to cry silently beneath him, out of anger mostly.

"Come on Jasper stop it." Edward stood leaned against the car door, trying to reason with him. He didn't hear the remark Jasper just whispered in my ear.

"Give me a knife." Jasper said stiffly, holding out one of his hands: Edward rolled his eyes but lowered his hand to Jasper's. Right before they met, a knife appeared in Edward's hand and Jasper grabbed it. He forced the hilt into my right hand and closed my shivering fingers around it. He let go of me and stood back up, brushing fake dirt from his clothes.

Drawing in one long breath, I stood up on my feet, glaring at Jasper. The knife was clamped tightly in my hand and I wanted nothing more but to stab Jasper. If Edward hadn't captured my attention, I might've done that. Not that it would do him any harm. Edward made me realize where we were, and I stared around in shock. I was home, standing on the same street where I learned how to ride a bike, where I walked to school, and also where I was brutally kidnapped one night. A few meters away I could spot my house, a white house with three floors and the prettiest garden in the neighborhood. I could see lights filling the windows with life; someone was indeed home. It was dark and chilly outside and it even felt colder as I started walking towards the house, each step sounding extraordinary loud. I walked up the driveway with my hands behind my back, hiding the long knife. Edward and Jasper walked behind me at a small distance. I stopped in front of the main entrance, lifting my hand to ring the door bell.

Whoever opened was in for quite a surprise. I closed my eyes hard and tried to pull myself together. I had to do it. I thought through everything that had happened; how I had been taken away from my home, how I had been forced into slavery and sold to the worst buyer of all, and how powerless and defenseless I had felt in a world I never imagined existed. A world of evil, it was nothing more. I finally pushed my index finger forward and I could hear the soft 'ding' sound from inside the house. My heart started beating more wildly and my fingers tightened harder around the hilt. I could hear slow footsteps narrowing the distance. My eyes grew wider when I could see a person through the frosted glass on the door. The door handle made a raspy sound when it was pushed down, like it always had done, before the door slowly opened.

A forty year old woman lifted her head to greet whoever had come to visit, but her mouth froze in shock and her face went pale as if she had seen a ghost hovering in front of her. Her hair looked almost colorful in contrast with her now pale skin complexion.

"Bella?" she breathed between her fingertips, her eyes watering as she stared at me; her daughter.

"how--?"

"Did I come back you mean?!" I snarled at her, anger rising inside of me as I watched this woman, this pathetic excuse of a mother, trying to get out of it. I held the knife securely behind my back, tempted to plunge it into my mother's cold heart.

"Bella, you must understand, I had to do it--"

"I was your daughter! There should be no reason for you to sell me out! Thank you, Mom, for making a whore of me…" I gritted my teeth hard as I spoke, my emotions taking more and more control over me. "I'm glad I will have no problem doing this…" I let my hand fall down, the beautiful clean blade of the knife bounced light around the edges. Renee gasped in fright. My mother became more and more anonymous in my eyes, my history with her in my life slowly eased and every warm feeling I once received from her eyes vanished completely; I was staring at a lowlife criminal that was all she was.

I stepped forward and she stepped backwards, begging for her worthless life to be spared. With shaky hands she even tried to call the police, but I knocked the phone away without worry crossing my mind. I had it the moment she tried to say she loved me; I drew my hand to the side with a hard swift moment, I had sliced her throat. With a dead expression on my face I watched as she clamped a hand on her throat, coughing up blood, and then she fell flat on the floor, a deep crimson liquid soon seeping out on the floor. My eyes were still watching her; I thought she died too easily, too pathetically. I wished I had tortured her more. The heavy knife fell from my hand and made a loud thump, snapping me out of my gravy thoughts.

"Wow…that went quicker than I thought it would…" Edward spoke as he walked up to me, looking at the dead body on the wood floor. He told me I had done a good job as he laced his arms around my waist. I flinched at being touch and I pulled away from him roughly. I turned around in time to see Jasper walk inside my house. He raised his eyebrow when seeing the deadly calm façade I wore, wondering what was going on. I turned back towards the corpse, taking a step closer towards it.

"Oh God…" I whispered hoarsely, sickness suddenly washed over me as the smell of blood surrounded me. My eyes filled with tears of shame and I blinked my eyelids rapidly at the stinging sensation. I ducked from Jaspers arm when he reached out to help me, or comfort me, or hit me. I really had no clue, but I needed to get away.

I found my way down the hall and I stumbled into the bathroom, weakly shutting the door with my foot. I thought my legs were about to buckle under me, but I threw myself onto the sink just in time, lowering my head softly onto the faucet. My heart was beating demonically and painfully hard and I tried everything in my power to calm down.

The reason I was acting like this wasn't because I was sorry about what I had done, but it was because I was happy about what I had done. I was happy my mother was dead and gone. I was happy it was me who murdered her, giving her exactly what she deserved after what she had done to me. And it scared me, that right then I realized what I had become. I wasn't human. I was a monster. I had recently just enjoyed killing a person, a human! A breathing person.

A few months ago the thought would scare me to death, but now, it was all so natural, as if it was just a part of me to think that way. Of course, I had promised myself to get back at my mother at an early stage, but it was just stalk. I started feeling dizzy as the throbbing in my head grew stronger and more painful. I shut my eyes tight, denying that those evil little thoughts erupting my mind were true. I began sobbing heavily, the tears just continued flowing and I felt lost and alone. I had committed murder, and for what? Powers? I didn't even know why I was so fixed on them. They had worked like a drug on me, and I wanted more. It was in my blood stream, I just didn't quite know how to get to them. But they were right there! With my eyes still closed I let the water from the faucet run and I washed my face and hands slowly, massaging my aching temples. How did it get this far? What exactly was I?

'Good luck, my Angel…' the voice of Death echoed in my thoughts and I slowly opened my eyes, water drops cascading from my long eyelashes. My head snapped up to look at the reflection in the mirror, and I gave a loud shriek at what I saw. The roots of my hair were raven black and the darkness seemed to seep further down the length of my hair, erasing the once beautiful brown strands of hair I cherished so much. My cheeks looked thinner than normal and my eyes had the strangest darkness to them, sending cold shrills to my very bones.

"Bella?!" I heard a voice outside the door. I forced myself to look away from the mirror and to the door.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Edward continued, knocking his fist on the door a couple of times. Trying to hide the sorrow in my voice, I said everything was fine and that I had only seen a spider and it freaked me out. After giving a short snort of a laugh, Edward left. "Don't be long. We should leave soon…"

"I won't…" I responded, rubbing my knuckles nervously. When I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, I locked the door silently. Turning around again, I shivered at my reflection; the dark color had gone down the whole length of my hair. I couldn't look directly at myself; I found my eyes so cold and dangerous that I never wanted to see them again.

I brushed away a few tears before walking over to the bathroom window. It was big enough for me to climb through. I made sure no one was outside, and made sure no one was outside the bathroom door ready to pull me back. A door wouldn't keep Jasper and Edward away. I stepped onto the bathtub edge, carefully since I was wearing heels, before I began climbing out, one foot at a time.

The window was almost too small for me; my back got pressed up against the upper window as I sat on the ledge. I suddenly felt something bump up against the upper part and I heard something rip. I gasped when a wave of pain hit my shoulder, and I hurriedly tried to figure out what had happened. My eyes widened when I felt a bump on my shoulder blade, then something feathery poking out of the torn shirt. I started freaking out, and before I could stop it, I fell from the window and landed on the grass.

Getting my body to stand up was like lifting a ton of rock, I felt like I had been beaten half to death. I roamed my other shoulder and when I sensed a noticeable big bump there too, I whimpered. It could not be happening! I shook my head and tried to forget about it for a moment. I had to get away from here. I walked slowly by the side of the house, carefully looking through the living room window. I saw Edward and Jasper there, looking impatient.

Jasper ordered Edward to do something and I saw him leave the room. I cast a glance back at the window I escaped through and then I heard Edward calling my name. I started running. I ran away from their car, following the road until I could find somewhere safe. I couldn't stay on the road for much longer. They would find me immediately, and then what? In the distance I could hear the sound of a car, getting dangerously close…

**

* * *

**

**So?! What did you think? I really like this Chapter. I'm sorry if killing Renee seemed brutal… but like you have to understand she ruined Bella's life, cause of her, Bella was raped and everything. Oh, and Death will come back later in the story, you haven't seen the last of him.**

**I really hope you liked this Chapter. I worked Extra hard. Oh I kind of posted this Chapter in a hurry so you all can read some more, if you see any major mistakes tell me?**

**So leave my lots of Reviews? I worked for hours today on this Chapter for all of you :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW pleaseee.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update. Holidays came up and everything, I had a lot to do! But here it is! I hope you like it.**

:)

When hearing the sound of a car in the distance, I left the street and hid myself behind a house, before continuing to lurk over the dark lawns. The car driving by wasn't Jasper and Edward, and I let out a sigh of relief. A small part of me regretted running; I didn't know how they would react if they found me, and what the consequences would be. On the other hand I felt at ease, knowing where I was and how to get to places. I knew this world, I knew people in this world. Whether they could help me or not, was a different matter. I hated the thought of being alone; I wanted to go somewhere crowded a place easy to hide. Making sure the street was empty for any moving vehicles, I crossed the street and ran down a short cut, a small pebbled road surrounded by a few tree's here and there.

They had grown large within a few years, and the branches were almost touching the ground. After ten minutes of going through all the short cuts I could think of, trying to avoid the streets, I reached a grocery shop where I used to run down to just to buy a pack of gum when I was a child. I didn't realize until now how much I had missed everything. I ran past the store, noticing a kid walking out to lock the doors. He looked in my direction when hearing someone moving, and his face looked awestruck as he stared at me. With shifting eyes I walked faster, maybe he was a demon! All of a sudden I remembered the growing things popping out of my back; I must've looked like a freak show.

"It's not October 31st yet? My bad!" I slapped my forehead, running towards a massive building where a club was. Not knowing which day it was, I guessed it was Friday or Saturday, seeing drunken teenagers standing outside in the cold. They weren't allowed to get in. It had gone so far now that I even began stealing, easily picking a jacket hanging on the rail by the wall, next to an unbalanced girl. I threw it over my back and tightened it shut with my hands. I walked over to the entrance of the club, asking the doorman how much it cost.

I had no money, but it shouldn't be so difficult getting some. I rolled my eyes at a boy who lay on the ground further away, trying to pick up some money which had fallen out of his pocket. Now that would be easy theft. The doorman hesitated for a long time, his jaw looked almost disconnected as he stared at me, forgetting about the line of people waiting to get in. Normally he would just tell people who annoyed him to fuck off.

"I can…I can let you in for free…" he spoke slowly, sounding slightly retarded. I could hear mumbling from the people in the front of the line, saying that was a first time. I didn't wait a second before entering, giving the doorman a small nod. Looking back at him, he looked like he had just woken up, rubbing his bald head in confusion.

"Oh my god…" I whispered to myself, feeling slightly proud. He didn't even ask for ID! The heavy blasts from the stereo felt good, I even felt relaxed being in this massive crowd of crazy, happy, dancing, drunk people. I could breathe normally again. I walked through the filled room, looking for somewhere to sit down. An empty bar chair caught my eye and I ran up to it quickly, smiling apologetically to a man who wanted that chair too. Edward and Jasper would never find me here. No way. I had no plan what to do next, or what I was to do when leaving this place, maybe I should leave town.

"Hello there…" a deep voice caught my attention immediately and I froze, dreading the worst. Turning my head to the side with caution, I let out a blissful laugh when seeing just some guy standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"You scared me…" I muttered, pulling the jacket back up when it started slipping off my shoulder.

"Sorry. Were you expecting the cops or something?" he asked darkly, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips. I probably did look like I was expecting the cops based on how I was acting. I shook my head gently. The guy nodded nonchalantly at a man sitting next to me and he got up and left, wobbling into the dancing crowd further away. I tried to look away from the man who sat down next to me, but I found myself staring straight at him, finding him quite handsome. He was dressed in dark fitting clothes, easily mixed with the atmosphere in the club, and his hair had the same deep brown color as his eyes. He cleared his throat suddenly and I snapped my head up, after looking at…the rest of him.

He looked toned; by the way the folds of his shirt fell on him. With blushed cheeks, I turned away, leaning forward on my elbows on the bar. Never stare at strangers.

"So what's your name?" he asked casually, making a motion with his hand toward the bartender, saying he was ready to order, before focusing on me again.

"Uh…Bella…" I said glancing at him a couple of times. Never give your name to strangers, I thought to myself.

"That's a pretty name…I'm Mike," he smoothly murmured, extending his hand. I shook it nervously before dropping my hand onto my lap, turning forwards again.

"I'll have a sidecar, and Bella will have a…" he ordered over the bar, waiting for my choice of drink. My eyes widened as I looked up at the bartender who waited for my order. I didn't know what to get, I didn't drink.

"A screwdriver!" It was the first thing that popped into my head. With a short and annoyed nod, the bartender reached quickly for some glasses. I felt Mike's stare, but instead of meeting his eyes, I just looked down at the shiny table. I felt misplaced and uncomfortable being hit on at a club I wasn't even allowed to be in.

"Are those fake?" Mike asked, making me bolt right up in my chair, pulling the jacket tightly across my chest.

"What?!"

"Pardon, I meant your eyes. Are those contacts?" A smile played on his lips at my confusion.

"Oh. Yes. Contacts." I was a freak with dark eyes and wings forcing themselves out of my back. Perfect. While my mind was somewhere else, the bartender had served two drinks.

I stared at the drink for what seemed like forever before I picked up the tall glass and sipped on it. I scrunched my face at the taste, but forced down a couple of gulps. A mischievous smirk formed on Mike's lips as he watched me. He only saw another dumb girl he could take advantage of.

"You're twenty-one?" His soft voice questioned doubtfully, and I turned startled towards him.

"Of course. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't…" I answered, taking another sip of the drink, only bringing more satisfaction to Mike. He grabbed my hand and stroked a finger provocatively over my skin, tightening his grip when I flinched.

"No stamp?"

"You don't have one either!" I snapped, seeing no stamp on his hand. He shrugged and let go.

"Why don't you take your jacket off? It's hot as hell in here…" he leaned over me and tried to pull the jacket off. Fear struck me and I shoved him away as I got up from the chair, knocking it over in the process. Faces turned in my direction at the scene I was making, but I didn't care. I made sure the jacket sat on correctly now, even zipping and buttoning it up. It would've made a bigger scene if he had taken my jacket off…

"I'm cold," I answered, jerking the chair up from the floor. Mike nodded and sat back down, looking surprised still.

"You're kind of jumpy, you know that?" he snickered, motioning toward the drink and giving it a little push. With a shivering hand I lifted the glass to my lips; gulping the liquid down, leaving the glass half full.

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Mike, starting to get pushy. I blocked him out, moving the glass in slow circles, watching the swirly patterns in the drink before I took another sip. I shook my head when I felt the room spin slightly, my eyes losing focus. I tried to find support on the bar, but I fell sideways and Mike was there to hold me, slipping an arm "_accidently" _around my waist. I tried to ask for the time, trying to excuse myself for leaving, but the words tumbling out of my mouth made no sense at all, failing miserably asking a simple question.

"Are you all right?" the words echoed as I saw Mike talking to me. I said something to him, not quite sure what it was. My head felt light as a cotton ball. Keeping my balance, I freed myself from Mike, turning away from him. It was as if everything went into slow motion when I saw Edward and Jasper walking through the crowded part of the room, their faces too angry to comprehend. I hid myself immediately, stumbling into Mike in my haste to hide. They wouldn't spot me easily, I thought, my features had changed so much since the last time they saw me.

"I gotta go," I managed to say, about to run as fast as I could. Instead a major headache washed over me, and my high heels didn't help one bit in keeping my balance. Mike caught me just in time, scooping me into his strong arms. Too tired to think, I lay there limply, feeling as if I was on the verge of falling asleep.

The next thing I heard was the sound of an engine starting and I flicked my eyes wide open, finding myself in the back seat of a car, beams of light shining through the window as the car passed several streetlights, the speed increasing. My body ached as I tried to move, and I cried out when realizing my arms and legs were tied together. I lay on my stomach, and all I could move was my head, the rest of my body felt tense and locked up, hurting when I tried to turn around .Was that my future? Being forced into cars by mysterious guys all the time? History had started repeating itself. I bit my lip hard when a hand stroked my thigh, now knowing I wasn't alone in the back seat.

Who was driving? Was it a set up?

"Had a nice nap, sweetheart?" a calm, low voice spoke. Mike's voice. "I'm surprised you're away," he thoughtfully said, "You should've been knocked out for at least two hours…not five minutes…"

The calmness of his voice gave me goose bumps. "Who are you?"

He chuckled at my question, trailing his hand up the side of my thigh, giving me a painful pinch. In a wild attempt to kick his ass, I managed to roll onto my side, but that was about it. A second later I was pulled up by my neck and over to his lap, where he held my head back by my hair, his face close to mine.

"Who I am doesn't matter. When I'm done with you, you won't remember a thing. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up dead before morning," he spoke malevolently, expecting to see me cry or look scared. But I didn't, I had experienced enough to figure this man wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing me dead or anywhere near it. A questioning look shadowed his face, but he covered it up quickly.

"You won't be so tough later…"

I felt the bonds holding my arms and legs together loosen; I could stretch out finally, cringing as my uptight muscles returned to normal. I was still bound though, just not as thoroughly. I had lost track of the time I sat there, on his lap, while he let his hands roam my body, pinching my skin until bruises turned up. As much as I tried to ignore it and that the bruises would fade quickly on me, it hurt, and I couldn't hide it. He had unzipped my jacket, but it still covered my back, and the truth about me being a freak was hidden from Mike still, or whatever his name was. I started wishing he could see it, and then maybe he'd throw me out on the street and leave me alone. The car stopped abruptly and the engine died out a moment later.

"We're here." The guy driving said. I had only seen his face in profile; an unattractive dirty blonde haired guy with a stubbly face, his clothes noticeably reeking of old cigarette.

"Send me the DVD when you're done." The driver said when Mike exited, dragging me with him out of the car. He nodded and slammed the door shut. I barely had time to see where I was, before I was inside a dark garage. I saw that it was a big expensive house, a part of the town I couldn't remember ever being in. Without having a chance to run, or even stand, because I was tied up still, he took me inside the house through a wooden door separating the garage from the rest. Mike's grip grew stronger as he yanked me up the stairs to the third floor, ignoring my screams. First I had called for the cops even though I knew it was pointless, and then I surprised myself by calling for Edward and Jasper. I panicked, anything was better than getting abused by the freak carrying me. And he was a lowlife human; I'd rather die than be with him. I pushed my feet against the wall, knocking Mike against the opposite wall, making him falter a little.

"You'll pay for that…" he warned, letting one of his hands leave me for a moment to open a door. It was dark when I entered, and I hit the floor front first when Mike shoved me away from him to hit the light switch. I groaned against the smooth wooden floor, feeling as if I had broken into a hundred pieces. I had lost the count of how many times I had been treated like that around men. I hated men, most men. Mike deserved to die the worst way possible. I turned my head to the side, gasping when finding out the reason he brought me to this place.

"Freaking pervert!" I yelled when he jerked me up by my arm, facing the bed. Two professional cameras stood there, ready to record.

"It's just business, love. Cold, hard cash." I felt another déjà vu feeling, my history still on repeat mode. I turned my head to glare at him, imagining how fun it would be to cut his head off. Again, he looked surprised as to why I didn't shed any tears. Any other girl would be crying her heart out by now, begging not to be humiliated. Mike scoffed at me, taking a small step backwards so he could kick me over to the bed, quite harshly. I almost flew off it, but balanced on the edge, my fingers digging into the sheets. In desperation, I tried my hardest to free myself from the tight ropes, but failed. Mike stood by one of the cameras, adjusting it while glancing at me once in a while.

"I like brunettes." Mike said, walking over to the second camera. I stopped moving for a second, throwing a glance at him. "I only videotape brunettes. When I saw you at the club I thought you were the most beautiful little creature I had ever seen. And your hair…it's perfect. The darkness of it has depths, you know? It's weird…" he muttered incoherently, rubbing his jaw. I couldn't believe what he was saying. It wasn't fair… I heard a sound from the camera, signaling it was recording. He pushed a button at the first one too, bringing up the same sound, before he began undoing his shirt, slipping it off his muscular shoulders and onto the floor. With no modesty at all, he let his pants and boxers drop, shoving them away under the bed along with his shoes and socks. I looked away, catching his proud grin from the corner of my eye. He crawled onto the bed, to the center, before yanking me under him, placing his hands on both sides of my face.

"Touch me and you'll die." I spoke deadly calm. He smiled in return, not bothered by my threats at all.

"Tell me how old are you really?" he asked, taking my hands in his, slowly releasing my wrists from the rope. I wondered how he did that so easily. My response was to try and knock him down, but he forced my hands down onto the mattress, tightening his grip on my wrists until it hurt.

"Seventeen," I spoke quickly, writhing under his grasp. I saw him face one of the cameras for some reason, probably to show a perverted face expression. He turned back and let his eyes trail down my chest, which was half exposed after he had some fun in the car. He yanked me up a little to get rid of the annoying jacket I had been wearing.

"What the fuck is up with this?!" he demanded, struggling to get it off. I cried out when my shoulder blades ached like hell, and I knew the reason. Tearing it off, and eliciting a painful sob form me, Mike threw the jacket away in anger. His face went pale in an instant, seeing the misshaped things behind my shoulders. Skeleton-like bones poked out to the sides, some places covered with big black feathers. The wing on the left was much smaller and crooked than the one on the right one, as if I was still growing and one of them developed slower than the other.

"What the hell are you?" Mike asked, his face getting some color back. He left the bed without waiting for an answer, running up to the nearest camera to zoom in on me. "Turn around!" he yelled making me jump, "This will bring in a hell of a lot of money!" He only looked at me as a dollar sign. Nothing more, he wasn't even scared of me.

"Go to hell!" In a flinch he was over me, digging his fingers into my arms as he turned me around by lifting me. I gasped as he tore away my shirt from where it was already ripped, showing my abnormal bumpy back, thin bones poking my flesh, slowly trying to break through the skin tissue. There was no blood or anything, my skin looked attached to the main bone of the wings, as if it was naturally healing around it as it grew.

"I'm going to screw a freak…" Mike breathed, hurting me as he tried to remove my bra, the straps getting stuck to my wings. He tore it off, annoyed, and I heard a sickening pop of bone breaking, soon feeling pain shooting through me, bringing tears to my eyes. Mike didn't care at all, removing the ropes which kept my legs together, and then yanking down my black skirt along with my underwear, shoving it to the side. He forced me closer to him by pulling my legs, smiling as my hands dug feverishly into the sheets, pointlessly trying to avoid him. His face lowered close my mine, whispering in my ear that he liked it when girls put up a good fight in front of the cameras. His hands moved up my thighs, parting them further, and I shut my eyes hard, wishing I never ran away from Jasper and Edward. My eyes snapped open when I heard Mike utter a painful gasp, seeing a bloody spear piercing his chest, thick droplets of blood covering me…


	12. Chapter 12

**Omgod, I love all of you guys! Your reviews make me so happy! I'm so glad you all like my story. Ahh, you don't know how happy I am. Ughh and I feel like such a horrible person…I'm taking so long to update…but college is like taking up all my time...I'm so sorry…I'm trying to do better…also I want to thank cheshirekat516 for being my beta for a few of my chapters in the past..You're the best :)**

I hope you guys like this chapter… I liked writing it.

The spear was pulled back roughly and the body fell heavily on top of me. I spotted Edward holding the spear, with Jasper standing beside him.

"Having fun?" Jasper murderously sneered, while Edward clenched the spear tightly in his hand.

"Until you showed up," I bit back, automatically hating him, pushing the corpse off me.

"Why the fuck didn't you kill him?!" he demanded, I glanced at Edward but he was just glaring at me, looking incredibly pissed. "Oh, that's right, you're into rape, I forgot."

I glared at Jasper, yanking a blood stained sheet to cover me as I got out of the bed. "Excuse me for not being in the mood to murder several times within an hour, ass."

"I'm sure you wanted to murder him," Jasper said matter-of-factly, walking over to me, grabbing my arm when I motioned to leave, "But you can't do shit, can you? You've killed like...What, three people? And the fourth one was just too much? Bullshit! Why didn't you just snap his neck? Or punch the crap out of him? I know how talented you are at that!"

I remained quiet, about to snap back at him, but I shut my mouth.

"You've changed," Jasper said, staring back at my dead, emotionless eyes.

"Wow, really?" I asked sarcastically, pretending to be amazed that he noticed my changes.

"I wasn't talking about your appearance!" Jasper bit, grabbing me by my hair. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"He said he'd maybe kill me," I glanced at the dead body.

"So?" Jasper asked, dumbfounded.

"Maybe I wanted him to! A pathetic excuse to maybe get off the hook!" I heard the spear clunk on the floor, and saw Edward leaving the room.

"You mean dying?" Jasper laughed, letting go of my hair. "Haven't you learned anything? You're one dumb bitch. And what would he kill you with, exactly? With his dick? Though I'm pretty sure he could do some damage…wow."

I pushed him off of me, not caring if it pissed him off even more. "I hate you, Jasper." The building tension of hate kept my eyes locked to his for a second, but then I turned around not even bothering to cover myself up properly, just lazily holding the sheet over my chest. I opened a set of double doors leading out to a balcony, feeling as if I would choke soon if I didn't get some fresh air. I felt dizzy when staring down at the ground below, and I wondered how many bones in my body would break if I fell down. If my neck would simply snap entirely, and I would be gone. I didn't even know why I was thinking such thoughts, but they made me smile, even making me lean over the rail until it looked like I was floating. I leaned back, then shuddered when feeling someone standing behind me; Jasper.

For a moment I felt my blood freeze to ice when peering into Jaspers stern face, carefully shadowed in the night. I gave a short mocking laugh; sick of the way he tried to threaten me. With great strength his hands grasped my waist, lifting me up easily. With a smug look upon his face when the sheet fell from my stiff hands, he threw me over the balcony, then watching from the third floor, as I fell and hit the ground. Whistling for himself, he took the safe way down, exiting the first floor before walking over to me.

"That was for your attempt of escaping." Jasper went to pick up the bed sheet that lay near me, dropping the heap onto my head. My nails dug into the grass, the first movement I had made after painfully 'hitting the dust'. As if I knew exactly where he was standing, I got up on one knee, kicking him behind his knees, forcing him down. The speed of my reaction was mind blowing; He hadn't predicted it, a surprised look lingering on his face. I grabbed for the sheet and covered my nakedness. I had felt as if I could breathe fire right at that moment. Jasper knew how to strike a nerve in me.

"Interesting." Jasper mumbled as he got up, brushing fake dirt off his clothes. "You hate me more than you hate rapists. That's great…"

"Shut up!"

Jasper smiled sardonically, enjoying the fact that he was an annoyance to me. I thought about running again, staring at a fence twenty feet away. It would be easy to cross and run. But what would the point be? Jasper would track me down within minutes. I didn't even know how he could do that.

"Are you coming or do you plan on being difficult some more?" he asked monotonically, "Edward's waiting in the car, so hurry up a bit…" As if knowing I'd follow, he turned and walked ahead around the corner of the massive house, without looking back. Having a huge debate going on in my mind, I followed. Jasper stood by the car, holding the door open for me. I glared at him as I approached the vehicle.

"You look amazing, by the way," he whispered right before I ducked under his arm to sit down. With a shrug, he slammed the door shut after I had secured my wings and walked around to his side.

"About time." Edward said from the back seat, looking tired as hell, his hair going in all directions. He looked paler than usual. "This world is so tiring I swear. I'm glad we're done killing that ass hole."

"Why did you kill him in the first place? Did he have a death wish or something?" I asked edgily, crossing my arms while glaring at the dashboard. "I thought you only killed when people wished for it."

"Well, he wanted to have sex with you, didn't he? I take that as a death wish." Edward said, meeting my eyes with an unreadable expression.

"You look messed up," Edward added sternly. Jasper started lifting up one out of a hundred broken bones from my wings. They were barely attached. They were numb now, I only noticed them when they poked me, or scratched the window. They annoyed me. A couple of feathers lay on the seat next to me, and I was, literally, messed up.

"I know," I replied silently, pretending I was staring out the window, but I was staring at my reflection. I'd never get used to it. A couple of minutes passed, and I had fallen into some sort of trance as I stared at swirling colors, feeling my eyelids getting heavier. I awoke when Jasper shouted my name, so loudly that my eardrums were almost ready to burst.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

I looked down, seeing my nails digging into my arm, long lines of dark cuts decorating my once pale skin, now crimson red. Shocked, I pulled my hand away; my fingertips tainted with fresh blood, pieces of flesh were stuck underneath my fingernails.

"Oh my god…"

"Great! Now she's all emo!" Jasper looked grossed out. "Seriously what's wrong with you?" he asked, sounding a bit more calm. "You better not mess up my car!" But his mood changed within seconds. Jasper got out of the car and ran over to my side, opening the door. I didn't move, just sitting still while shivering, staring at the blood mess. It made no sense. "Get out!" Jasper snarled at me and I jerked my head towards him.

"I didn't do this! I…I don't know what happened!" I stuttered, my voice high pitched. A searing feeling spread up my hand and all the way up to my shoulder, making my muscles clench mechanically. Next thing I knew Edward was by my side, he leaned in and scooped me smoothly into his arms, lifting me out of the car with ease, aware of my freakish wings.

"I'm such a failure!" look at me!" I wailed, depression taking hold of me.

"This is perfectly normal. Your mind is all fucked up at the moment," Edward assured me as he walked over the misty land belonging to Death. He didn't help cheering me up, instead he made me cry.

"Give me a rope! Give me a knife, a blade! Something!" I saw Edward's eyes soften a bit, but only for a second. He then looked straight ahead again.

I then heard Jasper scoff, I knew he probably felt tempted to give into my wishes. He'd even cut me himself if the timing was right.

I stopped my continuous stream of whining for a second, when hearing echoed cries surrounding me. My gaze switched to the many crosses scattered around, wondering what was going on. Who was it? Plaintive cries filled the air with a stronger force, making my skin crawl, and as I was about to ask about it, Jasper pierced his eyes into mine, a clear warning shining through them.

"You look ugly," he said out of nowhere, and my mouth fell slightly open. Crystal tears gleamed in my eyes, and my body shook with each sob. Why were they being so hostile again?

"I know! I'm such a screw up!" I started again, tears pouring down my smooth cheeks, my lungs tightening so much I felt like I was being choked. Jasper was pure evil. Jasper and Edward walked up the long flight of stairs of the building, then through a corridor with lamps on the walls which stung my sore, cried out eyes. A woman greeted them with a simple nod, no emotions to be seen in her eyes. I felt anger rise inside of me, she was obviously much prettier than me, with her long sparkling blonde hair and intense green eyes someone could just stare into for hours. Who'd stare into mine? I looked like a bug, I thought.

"I hate her…" I muttered incoherently to Edward. Hell, he probably liked her more than me. They were probably lovers. The girl heard me and turned her silent gaze upon me, arching a perfect eyebrow.

"You will find him in his office," she spoke emotionlessly, knowing what they were looking for. Edward nodded and walked past her and down the long hall, turning several corners and I wondered how huge the building was. It was like a maze. Maybe if I could escape, I could get lost and sit down to rot somewhere. Oh, sweet death. Edward stopped in front of a black door with silvery ornamentations decorating the metal surface. Jasper knocked on the door when Edward signalized him to, and the door opened at once.

"So how did it go?" a voice said, not sounding especially interested.

"If you mean the murder of her mother, it went all right. But her emotions are a bit messed up. I guess she didn't handle her transformation very well," Jasper explained, while Edward lowered me onto the ground so I could stand on my own. Droplets of blood hit the smooth stone floor and I cringed, my body feeling cold and bare.

The bed sheet had soaked up the blood and I could feel the coldness against my skin, the fabric sticking to my flesh. My eyes were staring tiredly at the floor, avoiding any eye contact with my owner, or boss.

Whatever he was, also known as the death guy with no name. At least I hadn't heard his name being said by anyone yet. I heard him rise from his chair and then the sound of slow footsteps as he approached me. Hearing him give a long sigh, I held my breath. I had an eerie feeling all of a sudden, thinking he was going to hit me or something. It wouldn't surprise me if he did, because all men were bastards and they were only looking for some weak soul to control and possess. If I had a nice sharp weapon I'd love to just shove it into his black heart and rip it out and throw it--

"Leave her here with me for a few minutes. I'll let you know when I'm done..." his silky smooth voice spoke, interrupting my line of thoughts. Edward and Jasper nodded and left after hesitating for a moment. Immediately I hated that they had left me here.

"You want to tell me what happened?" He asked, his voice sounding more light hearted and positive. I lifted my head to look at him, surprised by the tone of his voice. He sounded the way a shrink would sound. Or at least how I thought a shrink would sound. I didn't know for sure since I had never met one. After a minute of staring, I looked down. Mainly because he was tall and my neck started hurting. I wasn't even standing up properly, just slumping my body in a tired manner.

"No." I answered simply, crossing my arms tighter across my chest.

"You're naked, covered in a blood stained bed sheet, you have weird wings that look like they hurt like hell, and you look like a different person, with, might I add, self-made cuts. And you don't want to talk about it?" he pushed on. He was smiling when I glanced up at him. His stare made my skin warm up as if hot bright spotlights were shining onto me. "You must have something to say. I know when my Angels are dishonest. What's on your heart?" Damn smooth untroubled voice. The man deserved to burn.

"I'm not going to spill everything to you!" I snapped as if he had hit a switch. "You're the reason for everything bad that has happened!"

"Yes." He nodded his face perfectly calm.

I didn't know why I wasn't angry at him until now; it was he who had started the whole damn thing. He was the one who made an idiotic mark on my body even before I was born so he could claim me as his. He was the one who sent his Angels to collect me, and to 'take care of me' until he thought I was ready for the next step.

If he had stayed the hell away from my family in the first place I wouldn't be in this mess. So what if my mother had a rotten heart. As long as I didn't' know it, it wouldn't matter. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have to witness the sale of young girls, and I wouldn't have had to be one of them. Sold and forced to sleep with a creep. He had turned me into a murderer, even getting me to kill my mother, and ending the charming story with me turning into a freak who looked like she came from the very depths of hell, and here he was, smugly asking me to retell it.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?!" I heard myself shout; suddenly realizing I had told him everything. The words had just tumbled out of my mouth, practically accusing him for ruining my life. I paused for a long intake of air, my lungs feeling as if about to collapse. Never had I felt more like a theatrical drama queen, but it was relieving.

"I'm proud of you," said the guy with the short sentences and no name except death, and I glared daggers at him.

It didn't trouble me that he was, most likely, the most powerful person I'd ever meet and that he could crush me like a bug if he wished to do so. I took a step towards him and before I could stop myself, I struck him. Hard. Making his head snap to the side from the blow. If he was a normal person, he'd be lying on the other side of the room with a crushed cranium.

"Does that make up for everything?" he said and turned his face tauntingly slow towards me again, looking perfect as ever. Calm people started to piss me off. When I went in for another punch, he didn't really feel like giving me the satisfaction again and caught my fist only inches away from my face. Twisting my arm in an unnatural way, he held a firm grip around my wrist and told me to look. Blinking away hot tears to clear my vision, I did as told and looked at my arm that was out of proportion. The deep cuts I had inflicted on myself had vanished, only some stiffened blood left. Gasping when he let go of me, I gripped my hand when it weighed a ton.

"You're unthankful for this?" he asked, his voice shaded with anger. The calm and soothing voice was gone and I started to miss it. "Do you know how many would kill to be able to do that?"

"Maybe I don't want to be able to do this!" I kept my gaze at my arm, mesmerized.

"It's too late now. You know what you've become. Only an Angel could murder her own mother…"

I looked up at him sharply at the mention of her, and I then lowered my eyes to the floor. I felt no shame.

"It's your fault!" I said annoyed. It was he who sent me. Hearing him laugh made me want to snap his neck. I had definitely become a bit more violent over the past few months.

"You're blaming me? Sure I sent you, but I had nothing to do with you reactions. Did you think of me when you killed her? Did you feel like you were doing a job for me?" he asked seeking my attention.

"No…"

"And neither did you bring me her heart, like I asked you to. I'm pretty sure you didn't think of me once when you ended her pathetic life. It was your grudges driving you. You wanted revenge, and you got it. And you did it on your own. Maybe bit persistence from my other Angels to get you there, but mostly, it was you."

"Whatever…" I muttered, tapping my foot anxious to leave the room. I felt like crushing something. Jasper's skull perhaps.

"I'm sorry for the way they treated you…" The surprising words lingered in the air for a moment, before I glanced carefully at him. He continued after a short silent moment, "They've done a hell of a lot of stupid things to other possible companions, but what they did to you was the worst. You were never brought here to work for them; you were brought here to work for me."

I blinked my eyes quickly, denying tears to form fully. "Then why did you let them take care of me? You must've known that they'd do something idiotic." My voice sounded thicker and I tried clearing my throat, but it only felt worse.

"I guess I simply trusted them one time too many. They were supposed to help you get acquainted to this world, and to help you seek your inner self. I'd never think they would use you for their own benefit." He said rubbing his chin, looking lost as he stared at my 'about-to-burst-into-tears' face.

"You know, it has been centuries since the last time I had a woman among my highest ranked Angels. Women always had difficulties developing into a powerful Angel. Becoming an Angel meant leaving all morals behind, sacrificing mind, body and soul. Most of them failed early, their heart simply stopped beating when there was no hope for them to succeed. Men, on the other hand, weren't that difficult. For them, it was like an eternal action game, how fun.

I just stared at him still, trying not to cry.

"It's okay," he said lightly, drawing met o him, letting me shed my tears.

"Even though it was cruel, I think it helped you getting this far…" he muttered, stroking my dark hair. The most ultimate dark hair, ever. "I won't put you through more tests. You're clearly the one I need…"

My eyes snapped wide open in horror, realizing his voice had suddenly changed. I screamed momentarily when seeing James face, the bastard vampire I thought I killed. The vampire Jasper made me kill….

**Ahh cliffhanger?! Gosh death is a bitch... (Lame joke) :P**

Ahh I loved writing the ending bit of this chapter ^^

I hope you guys liked it? Lots of reviews please? And, I'm so sorry I keep having you guys wait…college is just never ending it seems… But yeah review review review! I love hearing what you guys think…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **Hi there, I'm still alive.  
Thank you all for reading and sticking with me even when I fail at updating. You seriously all own a piece of my heart. School really has been taking a lot out of me. I hope you forgive me…But don't worry I won't ever give up on this story. I will finish it to the end.  
:)**  
**p.s. if you see any major mistakes tell me? **

* * *

I tore myself free from him.

"Relax." He said slowly, taking a step towards me, making me jump back. "Let me explain…"

"Stay the hell away from me…" I spoke, my voice quivering. "I killed you…"

A brutal loud laugh made my skin crawl. I felt as if the room was getting drained of air, my head spinning.

"Sure you did. But not really. You did an impressive performance, I must say. At killing me, I mean…"

Still in shock, I stared at him, trying to get the pieces to fall in place.

He continued, "So perhaps I decided to help out a bit, to get you where you are now. Edward and Jasper are a bit slow. I had to challenge you myself. Make you lose your sanity, your hopes and…your body."

I averted my eyes away from his, unable to look at him.

"They never knew I was James," he said, as if reading my mind. I was thinking they knew all along, mixing it all into a sick game from the start. "I made up James a long time ago, just to have a way to check up on Edward and Jasper. Those two are just plain crazy. Thought it was best to watch over them." He scratched his head absently, staring at my clenched fists by my sides.

"It was all business…" he spoke, closing up on me, grabbing my shoulder when I wanted to get out. "Sleeping with you was just part of the job. Don't let me, or should I say, James, scare you anymore…" With that, he changed back, looking like he did five minutes ago, and no trace of James evident.

I hadn't said a word, not sure how to respond. Everything I hated was in the guy standing in front of me. Why couldn't I just hit him again? Beat the hell out of him and then beat him some more. I couldn't raise my arm. Immobilized. Death just continued soothing me, his new born Angel.

His eyes went to my wings and he rolled his eyes at how messed up they were. Broken, bloody, and with flesh sticking cruelly to them, looking quite agonized. Placing his hand between my shoulder blades, I felt an increasing burning sensation that eventually cooled down right before it was painful.

"That's more like it," he said in amusement, staring at a perfect set of dark wings. "A perfect Angel…"

I stepped away from him finally, shortly glancing at my wings over my shoulders, secretly admiring them and wondering how it would feel to fly. I was slowly taking my place as a Death Angel. The shock of everything that had happened would eventually wear off completely.

"You can rest for tonight. I won't need you until tomorrow. There's something big going on, and I want you to lead it."

I stared at him inquiringly, expecting him to explain further, but no.

"Go get yourself cleaned up for the night…" he started steering me towards the door and before I knew it I was outside, staring confused at the closed door.

"What the…?"

"Feeling better?" Jasper's mocking voice made me turn around, seeing him leaning against the wall. "At least your wings look better now…almost as cool as mine…" he walked up to me and ran his hands down the length of one of them. I felt a sudden urge to laugh when it tickled like crazy, failing to prevent giggling. Jasper thought I had gone completely mad, arching one brow suspiciously as my chest heaved for air.

"You're weird." He stated coolly, motioning with his shoulder for me to follow him. "Edward and some servants went to set up a room for you to stay in for tonight."

I nodded slightly, slowly walking behind him while checking out my wings. The feathers felt smooth against my skin and they stuck to me when I touched them, instead of just losing hold like earlier. Concentrating hard, I managed lifting them a little. Pathetic, but it was something. Jasper looked over his shoulder a few times, laughing at the scene behind him. "Need some guidance? You'll never learn if you keep up like that…"

I stopped for a short second to tell him get lost, but then I didn't really know how to hide my wings. It was hard enough getting through a door frame. After five minutes of tutoring, I retracted them perfectly by own command, receiving an admirable smile from Jasper, who covered it up pretty quickly.

"So…what happens tomorrow? Death guy said I was going to lead it, but didn't tell me exactly what."

"You're going to lead it?" Jasper turned around sharply, "Hell no! No rookie angel is going to lead it. I'm going to lead it! We're going for the last specie in our world, which means we will finally rule over all. He'd never assign you for the job! Ever!"

"I think someone's hurt…" I spoke with a fake sympathetic voice, "You're not his favorite Angel?"

"Yes I am…" he muttered in a growl, holding onto his pride.

"Remember James?" I asked, bitterness coating my words. Jasper turned with a surprised look at the mention of him. I told him the whole story about James and who he really was, leaving Jasper shocked. He had to find support against the wall.

"What?!?!"

I nodded assuring him I was telling him the truth.

"James?! Oh my God. And…wait." His eyes widened and he pointed at me." He slept with you! Great! That explains it all. Of course you're his favorite," Jasper said, rolling his eyes. "Slut."

When finding the room Edward had set up for me, I Immediately searched through the clothes to change. Edward stood against one of the walls, yawning. Jasper came into the room a while after, rubbing his jaw. Sending him a cold and warning glare, I strolled off to take a shower, holding a stack of clothes in my arms. A few minutes later, I heard a shout form outside the bathroom; I figured Jasper had told Edward about James/Death. I rolled my eyes and finished showering; exiting the bathroom once I was dressed. I could almost feel the weird tension in the room as I stared back and forth between Jasper and Edward, their face expressions angry.

"Now what?" I sighed, slumping my shoulders.

"You slept with our boss and Edward?!" Jasper spoke suddenly, making me almost crash onto the floor in surprise.

"What?!" I glared at Edward.

"It came into discussion…" Edward said with shifty eyes.

"I feel left out now."

"Shut up, Jasper. Firstly you two made me sleep with that idiot. Secondly, Edward was an accident. Pretend it never happened. I know I do."

Edward just looked insulted, gaping at me in shock. "An accident? Oh, I don't think so…"

Edward was interrupted by a knock on the door, and a girl opened it, telling Jasper he had to go see his 'so-called-boss' right away. I could feel Edward's eyes burning a hole through my back.

"We'll finish this discussion another time…" Jasper said while studying my face before leaving. I saw Edward about to leave too, and I walked over to my bed to move the stack of clothes.

I turned around when hearing the door lock, about to make a riot out of it but to my surprise I saw Edward standing with his back against the door, staring intently at me. I frowned at him, wondering why he was still here.

"You're supposed to be on the other side." I pointed at the door.

"Oh, come on. I know you want me to stay…" he replied impudently, pushing himself softly away from the door, taking long and defiant steps towards me. The rising pace of my heartbeat made my skin glow pinkish, and I hated it. I tried hiding it by turning my back at him, but he knew he was turning me on.

"I don't want you in here," I said, trying to hold my voice calm, nervously folding a shirt I had picked off my bed. It was already neatly folded and stacked with the other clothes, but that didn't matter. I heard his footsteps coming to a halt behind me, and I froze instantly at the closeness between the two of us.

"Edward, leave…" I tried to order him to go, but my commands fell silent to him.

"No." he said, his voice low and whispery-like, sending chills throughout my body. I felt a cold sensation at the nape of my neck and before I knew it, Edward slipped a hand around my waist, pulling me against him while he pushed my hair aside, stroking his thumb over the very spot that was cold only a second ago. He removed his thumb when he sensed me sway a little, before he nuzzled my neck and dropped fiery kisses over my skin, smiling when he felt me tense up.

I raised my eyebrow when the odd, cold feeling turned up on my earlobe, and a second later Edward's warm breath made it disappear as he whispered something to me. I had no clue what he said, but I found myself leaning against him, my eyelids feeling heavier. I knew I should be yelling at him and throwing things at him get him to stop playing these games, but I couldn't. Just like the last time. And that time it ended with sex. The thought made me blush shamefully, it had happened only a while ago, and now I was falling into the same damn track. I knew it; I was a total nut case. I had an affair with the guy who heartlessly sold me to become a slave; I should be locked up in a white room with soft walls.

I gasped when, again, sensing the strange feeling of coldness on my skin, quickly followed by a warm sensation caused by Edward, his hands gracefully following my curves. He let one hand slide to my stomach, slowly going downwards, his fingers about to unbutton my jeans. Confused I freed myself from his arms, turning around with shocked eyes.

"What's going on?!"

Edward chuckled and took a step towards me. He ran a finger along my jawbone before tipping my chin up, leveling my eyes with his, "You're so easy to read…"

"Read?"

"We're sort of more…connected now. We're both Angels and I can pick up your signals more easily. Like the way I touch you precisely where you want me to touch you," he smirked, his gaze landing on my lips. "You might not sense it, but I'm asking you where you want me to touch you, sort of. That's why you feel strange; you're answering me. And right now you want me to kiss you."

"No!" I said annoyed, rubbing my now slightly cold lips with a finger, a deep blush coloring my cheeks. "I guess this is how you communicate with Jasper too," I tried insulting him, but all he did was laugh.

"Sure, if you find that a turn on." He said in a deep voice, before laughing at my shocked facial expression.

"You're an idiot. Now get out of my room."

I wondered why my voice was soft and not edged with anger, like it should be. I winced when my head collided with the wall; I hadn't realized I had been walking backwards. I doubted he was planning to leave anytime soon. His dark stare weakened my defenses, and my eyes unintentionally wandered down his chest where his shirt didn't cover him, and with shivering fingers I reached up to loosen the buttons.

I hated his ability to make me feel weak, to make me want him. It was all just a perverted game. I felt small against his frame when his hands reached around me and held me tightly against him, pulling me away from the wall. His muscles were firmly pressed against me as he started to tug off my clothing, smiling smugly when I weakly tried to resist him.

The reasons for my messed up desires were absent, and I fell into heavenly pleasures with this demon creature once again as his lips crashed hotly onto mine. I fell down onto the soft bed with him on top, half stripped and desperate to feel his perfect body against mine. His hands were rough as he finished undressing both of us in a feverish pace, and once he was done I was arching my back when his fingertips ran down my spine. I felt as if ten pair of hands were caressing my body, driving both mind and senses along with my body to a point where I couldn't hold back any longer, moaning his name out loud, urging him to keep going.

I gasped when his hand came to my center. He rubbed his fingers against me and I pressed forward against his hand with a moan escaping my lips.

"So wet for me already?" Edward questioned me with a smile.

He pushed one of his fingers into me and I moaned again.

I moaned in again, but this time in protest when he pulled his finger out too soon. I watched him taste me off his fingers. He then smiled, looking into my eyes, moving his hand back down. He pumped two fingers into me a few times while we kept eye contact.

He started to rub me harder and I threw my head back, closing my eyes.

He moved up my body and kissed me forcefully. I kissed him back with everything I had. I moaned against his lips as he pulled his fingers out of me.

He continued kissing me for a while longer and pulled away from me. I watched him work his way down my stomach and then slowly move until his face was level with my needy core.

His tongue licked me up and down slowly a few times, it felt so good. I moved my hand onto the back of his head to keep him there, grabbing a fistful of his long, messy hair.

The things this demon was doing to me was unbelievable.

He pulled away and moved up to kiss me again. I closed my eyes giving into the kiss.

A low moan escaped my mouth into his as I felt him rub up against me; I hooked my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. I pulled my mouth from his to catch my breath; He moved down to kiss my jaw and worked his way up to my ear.

"Oh Edward…" I breathed, moving my hands to trace his back. Edward pulled back and looked down at me with a lazy smile.

He placed a kiss across my swollen lips and unhooked my legs from around his waist. He reached down to his pants on the ground, searching through his pockets, and pulled out a condom, placing it on the bed beside us.

I ran my hands up and down his chest in admiration.

He tore open the condom packet with his teeth, watching me as he gently rolled it on between us. I felt like my heart would leave my chest. I reached down for his member taking a hold of him and stroking a few times. His breathing picked up and he let out a low growl. I smiled to myself, glad to know I was making him feel good.

I then guided him in front of my entrance, and let go of him, giving him control back. He bent down and kissed me as he slowly pushed into me. My arms moved around him quickly, nails digging into his skin, I let out a loud moan into his mouth, as he pushed all the way in.

He moved back slowly and pushed back in, repeating a few times I pulled away from the kiss letting out another loud moan. My breathing was out of control

I held onto his shoulder with one hand, the other moving down to his ass, pulling him closer to me.

"Oh..." My head fell back on my pillow, my mouth open, eyes closed, and tears running down into my hair from the overwhelming pleasure, as he kept a steady pace.

I cupped his face after a few minutes, kissing his chin and breathing hot air against his neck.

The air was filled with his grunts and my moans and the bed squeaking a bit.

His movements sped up, holding my thighs back and moving in deeper. I could feel myself about to reach the edge.

"Does it feel good?" He asked in a low voice.

I nodded slightly,

"Oh god Edward, I'm so close." Tears came down my face and he kissed them away. I shut my eyes again and my mouth fell open again, as I felt myself tighten around him while going over the edge.

His hands gripped on to my shoulders, groaning into my neck as he thrust in one more time, letting go and coming inside me.

I relaxed under him as he pulled out, kissing my shoulder before rolling off her. He grabbed a tissue and took the condom off, wrapping it up and pulling me back to him under the covers. I held the covers over us and wrapped an arm around him, face in his chest, trying to steady my breathing. We laid there in silence for a bit. I closed my eyes while million thoughts ran through my mind, including the night he confessed his feelings for me and the look on his face when he found me with that rapist after I ran away. I was then torn out of my thoughts by Edwards's voice.

"Bella?" I heard him whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I've uh…been meaning to apologize to you…" I looked up at him confused, and he continued with what he was saying.

"You remember that night when you were still staying at my apartment…when I kissed you after confessing my feelings?"

"Yeah…" I whispered

I saw him swallow hard before he continued "Well…I'm sure you noticed I didn't have the best attitude and was a bit distant after we killed that man trying to rape you."

"Yeah I might've…"

"Well I just want to let you know that I really won't let anything bad happen to you, and I will always be there for you when you need me… I'm trying to a better person to you, and I'll stop acting distant around you…"

I smiled up at him "Thanks."

"Anytime." He said giving me a peck on the lips.

I rested my head back onto his chest…letting my thoughts consume me again.

"Edward…"I started

"Hmm?"

"Umm…I really am glad that you're here with me through all this. You're the only one that I can come close to trusting in this world…I'm going to trust you, and I'm really hoping you won't break that trust…"

"I won't…"he said and kissed the top of my head.

I dozed off into sleep for what seemed like 10 minutes, until I felt Edward moving from underneath me and getting up. I sat up and stared at him through squinty eyes.

"Where are you going?" I mumbled

"I have to go with Jasper to the warehouse to get rid of some…leftovers that we didn't get to sell last time. Today they'll be half price. The rest, we have to take care of." He replied.

I looked down at the bed sheets feeling sick, when thinking about those poor girls.

"Hey…" he said lifting my chin up with his finger to look up at him. "There's nothing you can do about it, don't beat yourself up over what we're doing, I'm sorry I brought it up, It was stupid of me I shouldn't have said all of that.

I just nodded my head as he kissed me.

"Get some rest; you're going to need it for tomorrow…"

"Mmk, see you tomorrow." I muttered

He gave me one last smile before he made his way out of the door.

I flopped back onto the bed, briefly thinking about what could happen tomorrow before I dozed off into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

****So…what did you think? You like this Chapter? Review please :)**

**I really do love reading what you all think about my story…**


	14. Author's Note

So,

**This isn't an update, but it is the first step to me getting started again! (if I still have readers) **

I don't know if I still have any readers out there. Cause it's been like almost a freaking year since I updated. Trust me, I feel horrible about it. I kind of just lost motivation I guess. I'm thinking that I can continue with this story and finish it without letting anybody down. I have a shit load of idea's running through my mind on how to proceed with this story, and I'm having a hard time deciding which direction to go. I think I'm going to start holding some votes with you guys whenever I have writers block with this story, which I know I will. One of the things I'm having trouble with is deciding the last species that death is going after!

Sad face.

I'm so sorry I Left you all hanging so fucking long. If there's anybody out there that still reads my story, Tell me? Haha. Anyways, Does anybody want to help me out with getting started? I need some help with deciding the last species. I've been brainstorming for like 2 weeks or something and I'm having the hardest time. I don't want to say yet what I have in mind, but it would be great if you guys could start throwing out some ideas in messages or reviews. Hopefully I still have some loyal readers.

Once again, **I'M SO FUCKING SORRY I STOPPED WRITING. I WILL DO MY BEST TO FINISH THIS STORY. **

:]

PLEASEEE, GIMME SOME IDEAS OF THE LAST SPECIES.


	15. Chapter 14

"Isabellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

I abruptly woke up to someone calling my name. I quickly scanned the room looking for the source of the voice.

"Edward?" I called out hoping that it was him. No response came.

"Anybody there?" I asked. I then heard a faint creak from outside the door. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"Whoever's out there stop fucking around, and answer me!" No other sounds came from outside. I slowly crept out of bed and threw on yesterdays clothes before slowly creeping towards the door, and opening it slowly, just wide enough to look through the door.

I felt my skin crawl, I started panicking, not knowing who or what was creeping around. I could only hope that I was imagining shit. I decided that I needed to find somebody Edward or Death; Hell I'd even be happy to see Jasper. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door all the way, and slowly made my way down the hallway.

I had no idea where the fuck I was going, every time that I walked through this maze of a house, I had somebody guide me to where I was supposed to go. My leg's felt wobbly as I slowly walked around clueless. As I had made my way through this maze, I came across a flight of stairs which went down.

Feeling like I was getting somewhere, I quickly went down the stairs and as I reached the ground, I looked in every direction hoping to find somebody soon. I started to look around downstairs trying to seek out Edward or the others. They were nowhere near. I stopped walking, and leant back on a wall.

"Edward, Jasper…Death…where are you? Please come to me…" I called out desperately. I then heard the sound of a door opening. Quickly standing up straight I looked towards the direction it came from, and slowly made my way towards it. I came across two giant doors that were slightly open. I opened them both and could feel the wind coming in, from outside. All I could see was the crosses outside. Getting angry I demanded that whoever was messing with me show themselves.

Suddenly a gust of wind made my hair blow in front of my eyes, and then low voices soon surrounded me. The mysterious nightly air scared me and I stumbled back. Being a powerful angel and all, I wasn't really prepared: I was afraid. The once careful wind seemed to grow a bit stronger around me and my hair twirled in every direction. It was as if the wind kept me from going anywhere. Either that or it was only my curiosity. Listening closer, I could hear words. Words that were begging for help. Making a decision, I walked away from the massive building and drowned myself in the increasing volume of voices. When nearing the numerous crosses, my head was pounding insanely in confusion. I fell down suddenly, supporting myself against a cross. A cross that seemed to be screaming. My ears hurt, my head still in pain. Forcing myself up on my feet, I looked up at the cross while covering my ears.

"What's going on!" I shouted to no one in particular. Was I the only one hearing the voices? Were they even voices? I remembered how Jasper acted towards me earlier, when I tried confronting him with the sound I had heard from the crosses. He was acting weird, I remembered. A piercing scream made me fall down on the ground in shock, staring wide eyed at the tomb stone. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, closing my eyes.

I then felt something grab me, and felt myself spinning, and then everything went still and silent. My breathing was heavy and I kept my eyes closed too scared to open them. A few minutes passed and I didn't even realize that a pair of arms were around me until I felt them pulling away from my waist from behind. I instantly turned around not knowing, who was behind me. I felt a tear stream down my face as I saw that it was Death. I stared at him in shock and he looked extremely confused.

Letting out a deep breath, I ran towards him and hugged him with tears streaming down my face, and sobbing uncontrollably. Never would I have thought I would be so grateful to see him. I continued to sob into his shoulder, shaking and everything. I felt his hand slowly rub up and down my back, allowing me to let it all out. As I calmed down I pulled away from him stared at him. He turned his back towards me and waved his hand. A black smoke appeared, and as it disappeared there were two big arm chairs sitting there. He slowly walked towards them and sat in one. Death looked at me and beckoned me to sit next to him. I slowly walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"You want to tell me what happened out there Bella?" Tears began to stream down my face again and I looked at him confused. "You didn't hear the screaming?" I asked.

"Yeah I heard you screaming, but I'm asking why…"

"NO NOT ME, IT WAS COMING FROM THE CROSSES!" I screamed out annoyed. "I mean I feel like I'm going crazy, I mean how would there be voices from those crosses, they're obviously dead."

Death stared at me and then started to laugh. I stared at him in disbelief, not understanding how the hell he could be laughing at me. I could then feel anger building up inside of me, but kept it under control. "Do you mind telling me what you're laughing at?" Stopping his laughter he looked at me, and smiled.

"Bella, you're not going crazy, you hearing those voices is completely normal." I just continued to stare at him, waiting for him to continue.

"The bodies underneath those crosses are not dead. Those are the leaders of different species within our worlds that I have captured."

"W-what?"

"There's a lot I still need to teach you…I think I'm going to delay today's mission I had planned. You just have to learn to ignore those voices."

"Will you just tell me about those damn crosses?"

"Yes, Bella. Those crosses, are not for dead bodies. They are basically prisons. Every specie has a leader, the first of that specie. For example, the vampires. They have a leader who was the first of their kind. This vampire has ultimate power and has every other vampire under his/her rule. Without this first vampire, none of the other vampire's would be alive. Don't ask why that is, that's a story for another time. So those vampire's underneath his/her rule have no choice but to obey. Without a leader they lose order. Now, I want complete control over every specie belonging to the underworld. In order to do this, I can't kill them of course, because as I explained, that would wipe out the entire specie. How I gain leadership over them is to capture their leader. I have done that to all specie's except one, and all those crosses you see, are leaders of various specie's that I have captured. Make sense?"

"So they're not dead. Just trapped under there as long as you are rule over their kind?"

"Exactly." Death replied with a smug smile on his face. "I deserve to have complete control over the underworld, and with their leaders still roaming around I wasn't able to do it."

"That just seems horrible…"

"Well Bella, get used to it. You're a Death Angel, and it's about time you start to get thicker skin. I know that it takes female's longer to adjust to this than males, and trust me I'm trying to be patient, but you have to start getting used to this. It's been quite some time now." He said leaning over and stroking my cheek. "I know that you can be a better angel of mine than Edward and Jasper combined, but I need you to start stepping up your game. Okay?" I nodded my head slowly, finally coming to terms that I really have no choice in this matter anymore.

"Good." He said standing up and stretching out his hand towards me. "There's still quite a few things I need you to know, before sending you out on this mission."

I grabbed Death's hand and he pulled me closer, and wrapped his arms around my waist and as I looked down I saw some black smoke forming around his feet, and we began to spin in circles and everything blurred around us. Finally the blur, and spinning stopped, and Death let go of me as we were in a different location. I looked around and tensed up as I saw that we were in the office, where Jasper and Edward first filled out my slave profile before selling me. Death began to rub my back slowly. I then turned my head and saw Edward and Jasper sitting around the desk.

"You two finished here?" Death began to question.

"Yeah, we just finished up, what's up?" Edward replied.

"I need you two to do something for me." He said while leading me towards the two.

"Of course, anything sir."

Death smiled and looked directly at Jasper as if it was some kind of inside joke. "I need you two, to show our lovely Bella my ex-angels and tell their story" Jasper's eyes lit up and instantly stood up. Death began to push me towards them. Edward slowly stood up, with no expression on his face.

"With pleasure sir, you know how I love this story." Jasper said with a smirk, stretching his hand out for mine. I took Jasper's hand, worried about this story.

* * *

**Hey guyssss! What'd you think of this chapter? I wanted to write way more, but I think the ex-angels will take up a lot of room, & I wanna use it for the next chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter out this week. I'm excited to write about the ex-angels and already started writing it. Ummm yeah, do tell me if there are huge errors in this chapter please, spelling wise and all that. Because I checked like twice only. I just really wanted to post this chapter for you guys! I'm excited to hear what you think. I tried to explain the Specie thing, with their leaders clearly, I kinda struggled with wording, tell me if you understand it? Okayyy, & as I said I'm already writing the next chapter about the 'ex angels' ;) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW? I love all you readers & I think you so much for hanging with me through this story! **


End file.
